El dios dragon rojo
by Kalez The Dark Storm
Summary: Despues de ser expulsado de la nobleza de rias, issie consigue la ayuda de alquien en lo mas profundo de si mismo. ISSIEXHAREM, GOD-LIKE Y CROSSOVER PRIMERA HISTORIA.
1. PROLOGO

**HOLA COMUNIDAD DE FANFICTION BIENVENIDOS SEAN A MI PRIMER FIC EL CUAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **Prologo.**

 **En un parque en la ciudad de kuoh en la zona más alejada del mismo rodeada de arboles se pueden observar las siluetas de cinco personas rodeando una figura caída que se retorcía mientras soltando quejidos de dolor ahogados.**

 **Las nubes se despejaron de la luna llena dejando haci poder visualizar a las personas que se encontraban en las zona siendo las cinco figuras que rodeaban a un joven ser todas femeninos.**

 **En el suelo se encontraba un joven de pelo castaño oscuro cuyo cabello llegaba hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta alta ojos color morado llevaba una chaqueta color azul de interior blanco con una camisa a botones blanca abierta dejando ver un camiseta morada con cuello en "V" algo ceñida al cuerpo dejando apreciar un cuerpo delgado pero con las marcas de músculos en desarrollo con un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas moradas con negro.**

 **El joven mostraba una expresión de dolor con los ojos cerrados algo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de los labios con sus manos en su abdomen del cual se empezaba a visualizar sangre.**

 **Este joven era Issie Hyudo estudiante de primer año en la academia kuoh la cual hasta hace 3 meses era una academia exclusiva para chicas lo cual cambio al inicio de este año cuando el pudo inscribirse ubicándose entre las tres mejores calificaciones de toda la academia llevando una vida social escasa ya que solo tenía dos amigos (pervertido dúo) conocido como el pervertido dúo provocando haci que las chicas de la escuela tuvieran cierta aprensión hacia su persona.**

 **Dos semanas de iniciar mientras caminaba por ese mismo parque para llegar a casa cuando de repente fue interceptado por un tipo con un manto gris con el símbolo de una cruz azul con dos estrellas en la parte superior y inferior de la misma con un movimiento rápido saco una espada y le izo un corte horizontal profundo en el abdomen provocando que cayera arrodilladlo por el dolor después el hombre desapareció de su vista para aparecer a sus espaldas apuñalándolo atreves de su abdomen rápidamente sacándola haciendo que la sangre se derrame a montones saco un cristal blanco de forma hexagonal pero antes de que hiciera algo un rayo hiso que esquivara hacia atrás para después parar la huelga vertical de una espada pronto se dio cuenta de las nuevas cuatro presencias antes que alguno hiciera algo saco un orbe dorado pequeño tirándolo al suelo cerca del usuario de espada para que un brillo dorado envolviera a todos.**

 **Cuando se despejo dejo visualizar la ausencia del hombre y las cuatro figuras con heridas leves de quemadura en su piel.**

 **Antes de desmayarse issie logro ver una sombra que se acercaba poniendo una mano en su abdomen mientras el dolor se iba después cayó en la inconsciencia.**

 **Cuando se despertó se encontró en una acostado en un sofá fino en una habitación elegante de estilo europeo con muebles de cuero caro y una iluminación algo escasa pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el una clase de símbolo extraño que tenía en su centro lo que parecía una rosa de color carmesí como el resto del símbolo.  
**

 **La puerta cercana se abrió dejando ver a una de las chicas más populares de la escuela Rías Gremory que al verlo despierto sus ojos se abrieron un poco antes de sonreír después de preguntarle cómo se sentía ella procedió a contarle sobre ser un diablo y sobre las tres grandes facciones diablos, ángeles y ángeles que cayeron de la gracia llamados ángeles caídos y como una guerra entre los tres estallo provocando un conflicto que duraría generaciones de diablos hasta que una gran batalla entre los youdai maou –cuatro reyes demonios- los líderes de la organización grigori y el dios de la biblia que concluyo con la muerte de los maou mientras los demás participantes en la luche quedaron gravemente debilitados y heridos provocando haci un alto al fuego forzoso y una paz delicada que hasta la actualidad está vigente, también le explico que también existían otras facciones religiosas o de seres de la misma especie o clase y la confirmación que las mayorías sino todas las leyendas son verdaderas.**

 **También le explico sobre la sociedad de los diablos como son los pilares, los actuales maou noblezas y Rating Games – juegos de clasificación – y sacred gears artefactos creados por el dios de la biblia como don a los humanos de los cuales se destacaban trece de ellos denominados longinus los cuales tenían la capacidad de matar dioses a pesar de que nunca un usuario de longinus a matado a uno.**

 **Entonces ella le hiso la propuesta de reencarnarlo como un diablo a su servicio en su título nobiliario diciendo que su familia era ampliamente conocido por la forma que trataban a sus sirvientes como familia y de cómo se podría convertir en un demonio de clase alta mediante diferentes forma de acenso para haci tener su propio título nobiliario y se le considera un noble después de decir esto también le conto sobre la posibilidad de tener un harem propio ya que no era poco común que diablo de clase alta tenga varias parejas o concubinas.**

 **Esto sorprendió y molesto un poco a issie ya que daba a entender que ella pensaba que él era un pervertido fácil de manipular solo por ser amigo de "El pervertido dúo" sin siquiera molestarse en conocerlo aunque el pudo mantenerse calmado pensó en los beneficios y los riesgos de esta decisión después de pensarlo acepto tenía sus razones que no compartiría por lo menos no hasta que llegase el momento.**

 **Aceptando la propuesta de rías ella rápidamente saco sus piezas del mal – Evil Pieces -grande fue su sorpresa y la de rías al darse cuenta de que el consumió todas las piezas de peón dos de las cuales eran de diferente color.**

 **Ella le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que hiso que se pusiera un poco rojo diciendo que le presentaría a los demás pronto aunque tenía una idea general de quienes eran los otros decidió mejor preguntarle cómo se activa un sacred gear lo cual resultaba sorprendentemente fácil solo tenía que imaginar la pose más poderosa que pudiera la adoptara y se concentraran pero le dijo que lo intentara después ya que estaba débil por la conversión a demonio.**

 **Al día siguiente rías le presento el resto de su nobleza su Caballero Yuuto Kira también de primer año como el ella tenía un bono de velocidad y gran dominio de armas en este caso espadas, su torre Toujoo Koneko una chica que empezaría en la academia el próximo año tenía un bono de defensa y ataque gracias al aumento de fuerza y su reina Himejima Akeno de segundo año igual que rías y una de las chicas más populares de la escuela ella tenía un bono en cuanto a velocidad, fuerza y magia.**

 **Ese día hiso su primer contrato después de una explicación de cómo los demonios de clase baja los hacían para mejorar su reputación y rango, el contrato fue fácil solo era preparar una cena para la chica que lo invoco y una charla después tenía su pago por sus servicios.**

 **En la siguiente semana logro completar veinte contratos éxitos los cuales en su mayoría involucraban a chicas de su edad o de mujeres en sus veintes lo cual le encanto, esta semana también fue cuando Akeno se acerco para enseñarle sobre la magia y sus usos lamentablemente le fue imposible usar cualquier hechizo de nivel básico por su escases de poder mágico lo cual lo desanimo un poco, haci que fue a la biblioteca del club para investigar sobre la magia y como aumentar sus reservas, también conoció al primer diablo fuera de su grupo entablando una amistad.**

 **El mes siguiente issie estuvo involucrado en una pelea con un tipo en traje de sacerdote pero este huyo después de darse cuenta que era un ciervo de la familia Gremory también completo una cantidad mayor de contratos con sus anteriores invocadores y algunos nuevos también un nuevo miembro se unió al grupo una monja de nombre Asia Argento la cual fue salvada por issie y los demás de un grupo de sacerdotes que la querían por su sacred gear que le permitía curar cualquier herida en cualquier ser incluso diablos.**

 **El día de hoy rías le pidió que se encontrara con ella en el parque para hablar de algo importante cuando llego al lugar de encuentro rápidamente apareció rías y los demás miembros del club los cuales lo sometieron a sus rodillas con los brazos detrás de su espalda y la cabeza en alto entonces rías se acerco con su mano envuelta en algún tipo de aura roja y metió la mano en su abdomen para después expulsar una gran cantidad de poder en su mana la cual sequia dentro de la cual saco las ocho piezas de peón que lo convirtieron en un diablo cuando esto paso vomito sangre cayendo hacia atrás viendo el cielo nublado.**

 **Bueno ya termino es hora que nos vallamos – dijo la pelirroja mientras los demás asentían para empezar a retirarse dejando así a issie en el suelo adolorido por lo que paso, convocando un circulo de teletransporte para retirarse cuando…**

 **Porque hicieron esto-dijo el pelicastaño mientras trataba de verlas al rostro solo para fallar gracias al dolor pero pudo escuchar una respuesta de rías.**

 **Es porque eres débil necesito siervos fuertes no alguien débil sin potencial, tu sacred gear es solo un Twice Critical –Dos Veces Critico- no puedes usar magia ni una espada solo eres un error de las piezas tu no vales ocho peones siendo dos de ellos piezas mutadas, nunca serás fuerte por eso te excomulgo del clan gremory quitándote su protección y beneficios jamás se te permitirá entra en territorio gremory- dijo rías con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer junto con los demás.**

 **Diez minutos después que se fueron issie dejo de sentir tanto dolor haci que se puso de rodillas con las manos en el piso mientras se intentaba recuperar del cansancio. Concentrándose en su mano derecha y enviando energía y una orden para que un guante rojo pequeño apareciera y brillara.**

 **[PRIMER BOOST]**

 **[REGENARACION BOOST]**

 **Sus heridas empezaron a desaparecer lentamente mientras issie se quejaba del ardor para después repetir el proceso pero de forma diferente.**

 **[SEGUNDO BOOST]**

 **[Resistencia BOOST]**

 **Provocando que un aura roja lo cubra por diez segundos permitiéndole pararse y dar algunos pasos hasta que se disperso.**

 **[RÁFAGA]**

 **Perdió la capacidad de regeneración y el cansancio volvió en menor medida siguió caminan hasta su casa después de treinta minutos llego era una casa promedio en la zona de dos pisos con tres dormitorios, cuatro baños, una sala, una oficina/estudio/biblioteca, una cocina, un comedor y un sótano.**

 **Se acostó en el sofá esperando descansar lo suficiente para ir a su cama para pasar la noche, se quedo despierto pensando en lo que paso analizando hasta el último pedazo de información de la cual disponía intentando hallar una razón lógica por lo cual paso esto pero no pudo encontrar nada que justificara esto.**

 **Parece que no eran realmente mis amigos y yo que me mataba entrenando para poder ayudarlas cuando lo necesitaran que las protegiera –dijo issie mientras fruncía el ceño- (bueno será mejor que me duerma gaste mis dos BOOST para poder llegar aquí y sinceramente no tengo ganas de seguir pensando en esto aunque podría utilizar mi SHOUDO –Impulso- para llegar a mi habitación pero me desmayaría por el cansancio por haber utilizado ya mis treinta usos diarios en el entrenamiento de mi EKYOU –Impacto- parece que mi única opción es quedarme aquí)-pensó issie mientras caía dormido por el cansancio.**

 **UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA**

 **Cuando issie abrió los ojos se sorprendió con lo que veía él se encontraba para en algún tipo de plataforma de roca lisa de forma rectangular y alrededor se encontraban otras con una distancia de un metro entre sí por lo que podía ver pero lo más extraño fue el cielo y el horizonte los cuales eran inexistentes solo se podía ver era negro que de alguna forma brillaba con cierta luz incluidas las plataformas, arrodillándose para sentir la plataforma mientras miraba alrededor ya que tenía la sensación de que no estaba solo.**

 **La roca tenía una extraña textura porosa en ella pero él podía intuir que esta roca era extremadamente dura más de las que usaba para practicar su EKYOU –Impacto- con la curiosidad sobre esta roca puso su palma encima mientras enviaba un pulso de energía que la atravesó mientras esperaba su retroceso el cual no parecía llegar haci que concentrándose en el pulso que lanzo para estudiar la roca le ordeno que volviera, cuando llego se sorprendió del resultado la roca tenia la estructura molecular del hueso pero una resistencia mucho mayor que el hierro pero no tanto como el acero.**

 **De repente issie sintió un cambio en la sensación del sitio se sentía pesado y con poder irradian te que lo rodeaba pero se detenía por unos segundos haci que decidió estar listo tomando su posición de King Boxing mientras invocaba su guante en su brazo derecho sin dejar de ver a su alrededor (hay alguien o algo en este lugar además de mi, pero no puedo decir dónde) pensó issie con los ojos entrecerrados antes de cerrarlos concentrando su energía atreves de su cuerpo para preparar se para luchar.**

 **SENSA-sensor-dijo issie mientras se concentraba en determinar la ubicación origen del poder que era tan fuerte que lo podía sentir sin su técnica lo cual lo mantenía tenso ya que era un espeso y profundo como si fuera infinito, también estaba el hecho que jamás sintió este tipo de aura antes no era de diablo pura sangre, no era de ángel caído, ni era un aura sacra y estaba extremadamente seguro que no era el aura que podía sentir en koneko aparte de su aura de diablo.**

 **Sintiendo que su técnica era inútil por lo menos para poder decir su ubicación con exactitud – (tendré que usarla para decir la dirección de la energía espero que funcione solo la he utilizado tres veces antes) pensó issie mientras envía energía sus ojos para usar una de sus técnicas más recientes –SENSA NO FUN IKI-sensor de aura- provocado que sus ojos brillaran rojos lo cual le permitía ver cualquier aura y sentirla con solo un margen de error de un metro, mirando alrededor por fin pudo decir la dirección de la energía, haci que empezó a dirigirse hacia su ubicación saltando entre algunas de plataformas a su máxima velocidad sin ninguna ayuda de magia o BOOST.**

 **Mientras iba a la ubicación uso la capacidad más útil la cual lo hacía muy orgulloso por inventarla era la capacidad de guardar la firma de aura ya sea general o única lo que le permitiría detectarla mientras estuviera en su rango de sensor que era actualmente de 10 kilómetros con su SENSA-sensor- mientras que con su SENSA NO FUN IKI-sensor de aura- solo era de dos kilómetros y sin ninguna técnica era de ochocientos metros.**

 **Después de unos minutos llego a una plataforma fácilmente diez veces más grande que las demás también se encontraba un pedestal de crista rojo con una llave encima la cual era la fuente de la energía que sentía.**

 **Mientras más se acercaba la presión aumentaba demasiado rápido provocando que empezara a sudar levemente pero siguió caminando cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de repente tubo que salta hacia atrás para esquivar un bola de fuego morado con blanco la cual destruyo el lugar donde estaba parado hace unos momentos.**

 **Vaya me sorprende que esquivaste mi ataque aunque fuese el más débil de ellos- dijo una voz encima de él cuándo levanto la vista sus ojos se abrieron de miedo hay encima de el un hombre de unos veintiún años de cabello blanco con raíces negras ojos rojos con hendidura de color negro su rostro era muy bien definido de forma angular llevaba una armadura roja sangre con unos cristales verdes en la misma, pero lo que lo asusto era lo que había en su espalda doce alas de murciélago moradas con marcas tribales en ellas mientras irradiaban una energía oscura.**

 **Quien eres- pregunto issie intentando mantenerse tranquilo pero le era imposible la presión de el poder de este demonio estaba a otro nivel completamente distinto era como si fuera a aplastarlo en cualquier momento.**

 **Eres un chico muy extraño muchas personas que estuvieron frente de mi terminaban de rodillas o inconscientes gracias a mi sola presencia y la mayoría de ellos te llevaría unos cincuenta años mínimo- dijo con una sonrisa que mostro sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón mientras pensaba (este chico llego a este plano sin un portal y logro encontrar la llave usando sus habilidades sensoras las cuales no deberían de funcionar aquí…) pensó el hombre.**

 **Aun no has respondido mi pregunta quién eres- dije issie mientras fruncía el seño y una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente mientras pensaba (esto es muy malo solo su presencia es suficiente para hacer que mis rodillas se debiliten y quieran ceder, sin olvidar el hecho de esas alas nunca había leído de un diablo de alas moradas ni siquiera de las marcas extrañas que parecen tener origen tribal)pensó issie forzando a su cerebro a procesar la información de una forma aun más rápida de la que ya lo hacía llegando a una conclusión (debería huir pero sería inútil él es claramente más rápido y poderoso sin contar que su aura se siente antigua, eso solo me deja con la posibilidad de rendirme o pelear aunque creo que sería suicidio de todos modos) pensó issie mientras que empezaba a pensar en una estrategia de lucha.**

 **Deberías tranquilizarte chico pareces demasiado tenso en mi opinión –dijo el hombre mientras se reía entre dientes antes de sentir como issie empezaba a distribuir energía mágica hacia sus piernas y sus brazos la cual no era visible (este chico se pone más interesante cada minuto) pensó el hombre antes de sonreír y volver a hablar- bien chico mi nombre es Raven Nexus tu sempai-dijo mientras le mostraba su mano derecha donde esta una versión más grande del Twice Critical.**

 **Quuueee- tartamudeó issie mientras toda la energía en sus extremidades se disipaba gracias al shock de esa declaración.**

 **Raven descendió a la plataforma y camino hacia issie y puso una mano encima de su cabeza- tranquilo chico contestare todas tus preguntas pero tendrás que calmarte primero-dijo raven con una cara seria.**

 **Está bien- dijo issie después de calmarse lo suficiente- ahora mi primera pregunta que es este lugar- pregunto issie a raven el cual sonreía al saber que esa iba a hacer su primera pregunta.**

 **Bueno este lugar es….**

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y DEJEN UN COMENTARIO AUNQUE SEA ANONIMO**

 **SI LES GUSTO ESPERO QUE SIGAN Y LE DEN FAVORITOS**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bien primero paso a disculparme por un problema que hubo con el capitulo ayer, el cual claramente ha sido atendido.**

 **ACLARACIONES SOBRE FIC.**

 **El fic está ubicado un año antes de que inicie el canon. Para cuando inicie muchas cosas habrán pasado. Las cuales se centran solo en issei y su camino en llegar al nivel necesario para ser un fic GOD-LIKE.**

 **Rías en este fic no será manipulada ni controlada ella tiene sus razones (BUENAS O NO) para haber hecho y hará en este fic, en caso de que ella decida buscar perdón (NO ESTA DECIDIDO) ella no quedara impune de sus actos ella será castigada de una forma realista, y si eso llega a pasar issei no la perdonara fácilmente como otros fic ella tendrá que ganarse su perdón con mucho trabajo.**

 **INICIO CAPITULO.**

 **CAPITULO UNO.**

 **Anteriormente:**

 _-Bien chico mi nombre es Raven Nexus tu sempai-dijo mientras le mostraba su mano derecha donde esta una versión más grande del Twice Critical._

 _-Quuueee- tartamudeó issei mientras toda la energía en sus extremidades se disipaba gracias al shock de esa declaración._

 _Raven descendió a la plataforma y camino hacia issei y puso una mano encima de su cabeza- tranquilo chico contestare todas tus preguntas pero tendrás que calmarte primero-dijo raven con una cara seria._

 _-Está bien- dijo issei después de calmarse lo suficiente- ahora mi primera pregunta que es este lugar- pregunto issie a raven el cual sonreía al saber que esa iba a hacer su primera pregunta._

 **AHORA:**

 **-Bueno este lugar es varias cosas como una frontera, una bóveda y mucho más importante una prisión-** dijo raven respondió mientras veía el rostro de issei analizando su reacción, la cual era una calma fingida que era delatada por el sudor en su frente y el movimiento de sus ojos, entonces miro directamente a sus ojos y dijo **– sinceramente esperaba que perdieras la calma y me interrumpieras-** mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

 **-La razón de que no te interrumpí es porque tu energía me hace difícil hablar y también está el hecho de que claramente me podrías aplastar con solo tu aura -** dijo issei mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente **-y no hay que olvidar que casi me matas con ese ataque de fuego tuyo-** mientras veía el cráter que produjo el ataque que era de un metro y medio de diámetro con medio de profundidad mientras algunas llamas sequian ardiendo.

 **-O vamos chico solo era un simple ataque y puse tan poca energía como pude en el-** dijo raven restándole importancia, antes de chasquear los dedos haciendo que las llamas moradas se extingan **\- bueno de vuelta a la explicación, este lugar es una frontera en el sentido de que desde aquí se dividen en medio dos lugares diferentes , es una bóveda ya que es casi imposible entrar en ella y por ser la ubicación de esa llave en el pedestal y es una prisión en el hecho de que no tenía la forma de salir de ella siendo un castigo por las acciones que tome en el transcurso de mi vida-** termino de explicar.

Esa explicación hiso que issei entrecerrara los ojos **–eso significa que ahora puedes salir de aquí cuando quieras, seguramente gracias a que yo entre, no es cierto-** dijo issei mientras miraba a raven quien tenía una sonrisa que le daba escalofríos con cierto brillo en sus ojos rojos.

- **Vaya chico eso es una excelente conclusión, pero tranquilo nunca le haría daño a mi joven kohai-** respondió mientras seguía sonriendo **–además técnicamente sigo encerrado solo que ahora puedo ir a otros lugares desde este sitio, entonces lanza tu siguiente pregunta chico-** concluyo raven.

Issei estaba analizando a raven esperando descubrir si decía la verdad **-bien diremos que te creo por ahora, pero a que te refieres a que sigues preso y más importante aun como tienes una versión más grande de mi Twice Critical –dos veces critico- en tu brazo ya que solo puede haber un portador vivo por cada Sacred Gear-** pregunto issei.

Al escuchar la pregunta raven levanto una ceja – **bueno en cuanto a que sigo preso es en el sentido de que sigo sellado en nuestro Sacred Gear siendo tu el portador actual, el cual no es un simple Twice Critical sino uno de los trece Longinus creado por el dios de la biblia el Booster Gear –engranaje expulsado-** dijo mientras analizaba a issei quien parecía estar en shock por lo antes dicho, cuando termino frunció el ceño y su aura se hiso más pesada **–COMO NO SABES ESO YA DEBERIAS HABER HABLADO CON DRAIG TU TIENES EL PODER Y EL CONTROL PARA YA ESTAR EN SU ULTIMA ETAPA-** grito mientras su aura crecía mas y toda la plataforma temblaba un poco mientras issei caía de rodillas tratando de respirar por la presión que sentía.

La presión fue bajando permitiendo a issei respirar, pero antes que hiciera algo sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo derecho, cuando miro vio el brazo de raven sosteniendo su brazo mientras empezaba a brillar con una luz roja cuando la luz los consumió a ambos un pilar de energía se disparaba hacia arriba, al aclarase la vista noto que ahorra tenía su antebrazo cubierto por un guante carmesí de aspecto draconiano con una joya verde en la parte superior.

Rave estaba esperando que issei saliera del shock y que empezara a respirar con normalidad **–parece que hay unos problemas con tu Booster Gear y tu cuerpo que impedía la sincronización necesaria para alcanzar sus estados superiores-** dijo raven mientras fruncía el seño **-vamos levántate toma la llave porque nos vamos a buscar las respuestas a esto, suerte para ti conozco a quien nos las puede dar-** termino de decir raven mientras ayuda a pararse a issei.

Pero la mente de issei estaba trabajando a sobre marcha **-(que rayos solo aumento su aura un poco provocando que me doblara y lo peor juraría que vi una forma demoniaca de ojos blancos detrás de él)-** entonces se dio cuenta de la orden de raven **-un momento antes de tomar esa cosa tienes que decirme que es esa llave-** dijo issei mientras miraba el pedestal hecho de un cristal rojo sangre que tenía un brillo aun mayor que las plataformas en cuanto a la llave estaba hecha de un metal negro en su mayoría, con la forma de la cerradura hecha de un cristal puro transparente mientras el borde superior era en forma de diamante, rodeado del metal con picos de metal gris y con el símbolo de infinito en su centro.

Siguiendo la vista de issei al pedestal y la llave, raven frunció el seño y dijo **-sinceramente no tengo idea ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegue, también está el hecho que yo solo lo encontré por accidente y no puedo acercármele, mientras tú la encontraste con tus habilidades, la razón por la que vine fue porque empezó a emitir energía cuando llegaste aquí-** dijo antes de mirar a issei que parecía indeciso **-no te preocupes chico nada malo pasara y si algo pasa yo puedo contrarrestar lo que sea impidiendo que seas herido letalmente-** dijo raven a issei que lo miraba con una ceja temblando.

 **-Oh gracias por decir eso, ahora estoy muy calmado sabiendo que no moriré pero puedo tener heridas dolorosas-** dijo issei viendo a raven que no le prestó atención, solo miraba la llave **-bien lo hare pero si me muero te juro que te perseguiré por toda la eternidad-** concluyo poniéndose posición recta y caminando hacia el pedestal, causando que la presión aumentara pero todavía podía continuar, cuando la toco sus ojos brillaron y vio algo que casi pierde.

En su mente pasaron imagines de su infancia, sus padres, su mejor amiga, una promesa, un consejo y un sueño. El recupero una razón para luchar y mantenerse en pie atreves de la oscuridad y adversidad, ese fuego que ardía en él desde que lo conoció a aquel hombre que le ayudo a obtener un camino para cumplir su sueño **-(he olvidado por tanto tiempo, he bajado la cabeza cuando me prometí mantenerla en alto y peor casi me convierto en una sombra de mi sueño y aspiraciones, pero ya no mas desde ahora me esforzare para cumplir mis ambiciones, cumplir la promesa que hice, volver a ver a Irina-chan y seguir mi propio camino)** pensó issei mientras su mente se aclaraba y tomaba la llave en su mano, la cual empezó a brillar antes de convertirse en un anillo negro con bordes en color plata y en la parte superior el símbolo de infinito hecho de cristal carmesí.

 _ **~Vaya parece que por fin tendré un usuario desde que mi creador me sello, pero parece que aun no estás listo para usarme, pero te diré algo demuéstrame tu valía y esa voluntad que hiso que pudieras portarme y te daré el poder que mi creador quiso que tuvieras y mucho mas~** dijo una voz seductora y llena de poder en la mente de issei._

 **-(Te preguntaría quien eres pero seguramente eres el anillo hablando de alguna forma en mi mente y que no me contestarías de forma directa no es cierto)-** pensó issei buscando obtener una respuesta de esa voz.

 _ **~Ara ara que astuto eres mi portador tienes razón no contestare tus preguntas por ahora, pero te ayudare de vez en cuando, especialmente con consejos de cómo moverte correctamente en este mundo lleno de rarezas y locuras~** concluyo la voz._

 **-Bueno gracias por eso, creo-** dijo issei mientras se ponía el añillo en su dedo medio derecho antes de girarse para mirar a raven quien lo veía con una ceja levantada **–bueno será mejor que nos movamos a buscar esas respuestas que no quiero morir de viejo en este lugar-** dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos ardían en voluntad.

Chasqueando los dedos raven hiso que apareciera una puerta elegante de color rojo **–tu primero chico, ha y un consejo mantén la calma cuando lo conozcas es algo impresionante la primera vez-** dijo raven viendo a issei abriendo la puerta y caminando a través de ella sin ninguna duda en su paso **-(parece que su confianza aumento mucho, quizás debería ayudarlo a hacerse más fuerte puedo ver mucho potencial en el, también me ayudaría a matar mi aburrimiento)-** pensó raven antes de caminar a través de la puerta que el mismo apareció.

Ahora ambos estaban en un paramo llano sin ningún signo de vida o eso era hasta que el horizonte se consumiera en un fuego gigantesco y se escuchara un rugido poderoso provocando que los vientos azotaran por todas partes, del fuego entonces apareció un dragón occidental de color rojo con grandes alas que se batían con fuerza un cuerpo musculoso y manos con garras que parecían que podían traspasar el diamante.

El dragón rojo dirigió su mirada hacia issei con sus ojos brillantes en poder, antes de mirar a raven provocando que sus ojos se abrieran un poco más, entonces empezó a descender hacia el suelo provocando una onda de viento que hiso que sus cabellos se movieran.

 **-[Nunca pensé que volvería a verte raven no después de tu caída con honor, ni siquiera un trozo de tu alma en el Booster Gear pero aquí estas no un trozo de alma sino un alma completa igual que yo]-** dijo el dragón antes de dirigir su mirada a issei **-[Hola mi nuevo socio es un placer por fin conocerte, lo estuve intentando desde que te convertiste en un demonio pero algo me impedía hacer la conexión necesaria, yo soy draig el emperador dragón rojo uno de los dos dragones celestiales]-** concluyo el ahora identificado como draig.

Entonces issei se recupero de la impresión de ver a un dragón **–es un gusto en conocerte draig mi nombre es issei hyodo espero que nos llevemos bien-** dijo antes de inclinarse respetuosamente para después continuar **– pero la razón por la que raven y yo vinimos es para saber si tienes una idea sobre mis problemas con el Booster Gear ya que solo podía utilizar el Twice Critical y sus habilidades-** termino de decir issei.

Esa pregunta provoco que draig frunciera el seño **– [De hecho tengo una teoría pero no puedo confirmarla, la cual es que hubo un problema en tu conversión a diablo provocando que las piezas usadas para convertirte no aumentaran tu poder sino que lo limitaran también puedo percibir en tu cuerpo algunas formas de energías extrajeras que te están dañando de gravedad, las cuales sino son atendidas provocaran tu muerte]-** dijo draig provocando que issei se pusiera tenso, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo fueron interrumpidos.

 **-Bien ustedes dos tranquilos especialmente tu chico y por favor draig-san deja de asustarlo, porque puede que haga algo estúpido, primero yo necesito información haci que necesito que miren mis ojos para poder llegar a una solución-** dijo raven mientras draig y un más calmado issei miraban sus ojos los cuales se volvieron negros brillantes por un momento antes de volver a la normalidad **\- Vaya el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde mi caída, pero estos demonios solo son unos principiantes sin nada de habilidad verdadera, sin olvidar que unos traidores y yo que creía que Lucifer y Belcebú eran unos idiotas pero esa zorra tetuda pelirroja esta por su mismo camino- dijo mostrando una cara seria- pero no te preocupes chico conozco una cantidad casi ridícula de soluciones, pero tendrás que responderme una pregunta ¿Qué harás con respecto a quienes traicionaron tu confianza te volverás un vengador o seguirás un camino diferente?-** pregunto raven a issei que parecía en una profunda reflexión.

 **-No les mentiré yo por un momento quise obtener venganza por lo que me hicieron pero al tocar la llave me di cuenta que no me llevaría a nada ya que renunciaría a mis sueños y aspiraciones, eso y que mi madre me daría una paliza cuando vuelva-** termino de decir issei como un escalofrió cruzo por su espalda a pensar en su madre enojada, recibiendo asentimientos de los otros dos, uno por experiencia, y otro por haber visto el daño que una madre enojada puede provocar.

Esa respuesta provoco que tanto raven como draig sonrieran un poco antes de mirarse, para que sus ojos brillaran por un momento **\- Bien esa respuesta me satisface y puedo decir que a draig-san también desde ahora cuentas conmigo para ayudarte en lo que necesites, pero necesitamos saber que habilidades y conocimientos tienes sin el Twice Critical entre ellas-** termino de decir raven mientras draig asentía de acuerdo con su declaración.

Eso provoco que issei se animara a la posibilidad de tener ayuda confiable para volverse más fuerte entonces respondió **–bueno en cuanto a mis habilidades en cuerpo a cuerpo llevo algunos años practicando King Boxing y un poco de karate, se algunas poses básicas de espada occidental y tengo una escases de poder mágico, pero donde tengo la ventaja es en mi perfecto control del mismo y mis capacidades como sensor, también se utilizar runas básicas, runas de barrera y por ultimo tengo la capacidad de usar alquimia aunque solo se utilizar un circulo de transmutación básica-** termino issei.

La lista de sus habilidades impresionaron un poco a los otros, no por lo fuerte sino por el potencial que demostraba.

 **-Bien tu combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y de espada está muy limitado junto con tu poder mágico, pero dicho esto tienes un perfecto control de energía mágica y eres un sensor lo cual es extremadamente raro serlo, sin tener conocimiento de senjutsu, en cuanto a las runas eso demuestra que tienes excelentes facultades mentales y lo más sorprendente es tu capacidad de usar alquimia ya que es un arte imposible de usar sino tienes cierto "algo"-** dijo raven analizando sus habilidades y pensando en cómo ayudarlo.

 **-[Estoy de acuerdo con lo dicho por raven aunque tengas fallas estas pueden ser reparadas con la guía correcta y estoy francamente impresionado de tu capacidad de usar alquimia siendo mi segundo portador en poder usarla]-** dijo draig mientras intentaba recordar algunas técnicas de ese portador en especifico y su forma de usarla.

 **-Bien ahora dimos que técnicas sabes y sus detalles para saber cómo mejorarlas y si es necesario volverlas a desarrollar para perfeccionarlas-** termino raven esperando con ansias sus técnicas para compararlas con sus primeras las inventadas en sus inicios.

 **-Está bien mis técnicas hasta ahora son:**

 **EKYOU –Impacto-:** es una técnica que envía energía mágica hacia mis extremidades la cual es soltada en cada impacto para aumentar el daño de mis golpes.

 **SHOUDO-impulso-:** es mi técnica de velocidad que envía poder en ráfaga a mis piernas dándome un impulso, el problemas es que solo me puedo mover en líneas rectas y no puedo cambiar de dirección convirtiéndome en predecible.

 **YARI NO EKYOU-lanza de impacto-:** es mi técnica hecha para herir de gravedad o matar, en ella extiendo los dedos de mi mano hacia adelante con el pulgar doblado hacia adentro mientras envío una mayor cantidad de energía para perforar como una lanza a través de casi cualquier cosa y mientras menos dedos tenga extendidos mas perforara.

 **SENSU-sensor-:** mi primera técnica sensorial que envía pulsos de energía como sonar para mejorar mis capacidades sensoriales normales, la debilidad es que solo la puedo usar con los ojos cerrados.

 **SENSU NO FUN IKI-sensor de aura-:** es mi técnica superior de detección la cual elimina la debilidad de necesitar tener mis ojos cerrados y como su nombre lo dice permite ver las auras que dicen de que raza es el objetivo mientras que ya me haya encontrado con anterioridad y por ultimo me permite "aprender" un aura de un ser provocando teóricamente que le sea imposible el esconderse, su debilidad es su falta de rango y que tiene una imprecisión de un metro aproximadamente.

Esas técnicas aunque básicas tenían la capacidad de crecer con él y la posibilidad de crear variantes de gran alcance, pero antes que pudieran decir algo issei continuo.

 **-En cuanto al Twice Critical tuve problemas con el límite de dos Boost haci que se me ocurrió que en vez de usar el Boost para aumentar un poco todas mis capacidades, sería mejor precisar solo una de estas para aumentarla a un nivel mucho más que el Boost normal hasta ahora tengo:**

 **[BOOST ESTAMINA]**

 **[BOOST REGENERACION]**

 **[BOOST SENSORIAL]**

 **-Y tengo los que yo llamo Boost de promoción que me permiten aumentar mis capacidades como la promoción de un peón aria, estos fueron los más difíciles de lograr ya que nunca tuve la posibilidad de promoverme y que gastan mis dos Boost para usar uno, fue gracias a la ayuda de un peón que ya tenía cierta experiencia en cuanto a la capacidad de promoción que pude desarrollarlos, los que tengo son:**

 **[BOOST TORRE]:** Aumenta mi fuerza y defensa fácilmente al nivel de una torre.

 **[BOOST CABALLERO]:** Aumenta mi velocidad y agilidad al nivel de un caballero.

 **[BOOST ALFIL]:** Aumenta mi capacidad mágica al nivel de un alfil.

 **[BOOST REINA]:** Aumenta mi fuerza, velocidad y magia al nivel de una reina.

 **[BOOST REY]:** Mi mayor orgullo aumenta a niveles casi ridículos todas mis capacidades, el problema es que mi cuerpo solo puede resistir dos minutos en este estado y solo puedo usarlo tres veces diarias sin desmayarme con un tiempo de separación de tres minutos entre cada uno.

 **-Bien eso esto todo lo que tengo que opinan-** concluyo issei mientras miraba a raven y a draig que tenían sus bocas abiertas igual que sus ojos, provocando que issei tuviera una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca a haber visto a los seres más fuertes que conocía reaccionando haci.

El tiempo parecía detenido para el par de oyentes al escuchar las capacidades que issei desarrollo con solo el Twice Critical un Sacred Gear tan poco especial que no se considera ninguna amenaza, pero hay estaban las pruebas de que con determinación y inventiva se podía llegar a un nivel ridículo de capacidad, cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos ha respecto.

 **-(QUE CARAJO ESTA USANDO ESTE CHICO PARA PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS TAN LOCAS)-** pensó un petrificado raven **-(bien tranquilo, solo son algunas capacidades inventadas por tu alumno, las cuales podrían en un futuro hacer que llegue a nivel Caballero Satán, Y PORQUE CARAJO NO SE ME OCURIO A MI ME HUBIERAN AHORRADO TANTOS PROBLEMAS)-** pensó raven mientras lloraba en su mente por no habérsele ocurrido.

 **-([OH POR EL GRAN ROJO Y OPHIS ESTE CHICO ES UN GENIO O UN LOCO AL PENSAR EN ESAS CAPACIDADES])-** pensó draig intentando recuperar el porte de alguien de su nivel **-([tranquilo draig, solo son algunas técnicas que nunca se les ocurrió a algunos de tus anteriores usuarios y que en un futuro hará de él un personaje que llevara tu nombre y el suyo a nuevas alturas, JA EN TU CARA ALBION CUANDO MI PORTADOR ENCUENTRE AL TUYO BARRERA EL PISO CON EL HAHAHAHAH])-** se rio en su mente el dragón gigante.

Después de unos minutos en las mismas posiciones empezaron a reaccionar con movimientos lentos hasta llegaron a mover sus extremidades antes de petrificarse otra vez con una expresión de horror, con su piel poniéndose más blancas. Ya que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo mismo:

 **-(EL BOOSTER GEAR NO TIENE LIMITES DE BOOST) / [EL BOOSTER GEAR NO TIENE LIMITES DE BOOST]-** pensaron en sincronía antes de palidecer mas y que un escalofrió pasaba por sus espaldas, pidiendo en su mente por el pobre tonto que lo haga enojar.

Unos diez minutos después ambos recuperaron su porte y la calma, fingiendo que no pasó nada antes, raven se dirigió a issei **-bien tengo felicitarte por esas Boost especiales, los cuales tienen un gran potencial, ahora lo que vamos a hacer es aprovechar que estás en tu Midscape-paisaje mental- donde el tiempo pasa mucho más lento, para enseñarte algunos trucos y mejorar tus técnicas, aunque no se cuanto tiempo será y tu draig-san-** termino de decir raven antes de que tanto él como issei dirigieran su mirada su mirada al dragón rojo que parecía estar en una reflexión.

 **-[Lamentablemente a causa de tus daños mentales por la extracción forzosa de las piezas solo podrás permanecer el equivalente a un mes y medio, tampoco podrás volver a entrenar así por una semana socio]-** concluyo draig mientras espera protestas por raven o issei.

 **-No me agrada pero por lo menos es suficiente para enseñarte algunas cosas, bien chico desde ahorra eres el alumno de Raven Nexus el portador del Booster Gear más fuerte que ha habido y créeme cuando te digo que pasaras por un infierno y cuando terminemos lo amaras-** termino de decir raven con una sonrisa sádica con sus ojos brillantes y un aura morada a su alrededor.

 **-[Concuerdo con raven serás entrenado para convertirte en mi mejor portado, cuando tengas una cantidad normal de magia te enseñare una magia muy especial, pero hasta entonces me conformare en ayudar a raven a tortu… que digo entrenarte si entrenarte, me equivoque creo que los años me está pasando factura hahahaha]-** concluyo draig con una risa que le daba escalofríos a issei que solo pudo pensar algo.

 **-(Estoy tan jodido ahora)-** pensó antes de empezar a esquivar ataques de sus dos maestros saltando por todas partes.

SALON DE CLUB, MIENTRAS ISSEI ESTABA DE CAMINO A SU CASA.

Nos encontramos en el salón el cual estaba oscuro con solo una presencia en el lugar, cierta diabla pelirroja sentada en su escritorio llenando papeleo. Cuando termino saco de un cajón del escritorio una bola de cristal color esmeralda, para después ponerla en el escritorio y poner poder demoniaco en ella, para que se iluminara con una luz espectral que solo la iluminaba a ella.

 **-Espero que hallas recuperados las piezas del chico Rías-** dijo una voz fuerte pero con cierta clase en su tono.

 **-Si maestro he recuperado las piezas del inútil, para usarlas cuando los agentes encuentran al portador del Booster Gear para poder iniciar el plan-** dijo rías con una reverencia sutil a la esfera.

 **-Eso me complace pero espero que recuerdes el propósito de esas piezas o me veré obligado a recordártelo, también quiero que vigiles nuestro otro interés en la escuela-** dijo la voz.

 **-Entendido maestro, pero tengo una duda el inútil podría sobrevivir a la extracción de las piezas después de todo no sería el primero en hacerlo-** pregunto rías con duda a la esfera.

 **-El chico no será un problema no tiene lo necesario para dificultar nuestros planes y si estorba en ellos, solo bastara enviar un agente de clase media para que se encargue de él-** respondió la esfera **\- ahora espero que la próxima vez que me llames, es que hallas convertido al portador del Booster Gear-** termino antes de que la luz desapareciera, dejando a una rías pensativa antes de levantarse para irse a dormir no sin antes pensar.

 **-(Porque no fuiste el portador Hyodo ahora tendré problemas con la orden, solo espera dame una razón para matarte y lo haré tan dolorosamente como me sea posible, no dejare que te pongas en el camino de mi sueño)-** pensó rías con el seño fruncido antes de salir del salón.

 **MIDSCAPE-PAISAJE MENTAL- DE ISSEI**

Podemos ver un paramo lleno de cráteres con llamas rojas y moradas por todas partes, grades cortes con bordes fundidos, allí se encontraban un hombre de cabello blanco con un rasguño casi imperceptible en su mejilla izquierda y una sonrisa de dientes afilados, portando una espada occidental hecha de energía morada brillante, un dragón gigante rojo con algunos pequeños rasguños en las escamas de su brazo y una adolecente de cabello marrón oscuro largo suelto, estaba sucio con polco y manchas de sangre por todas partes, sus brazos y piernas tenían un brillo rojo, su rostro tenía un hilo de sangre que caía de su cabeza, su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y cerrado, pero tenía una sonrisa cansada antes de caer hacia atrás por el cansancio.

 **-Bien chico terminamos por ahora, es mejor que despiertes y busques dormir de forma cómoda porque lo necesitaras para lo que vamos hacer esta semana-** dijo raven acercando se a issei para chasquear los dedos provocando que sus heridas se curen a gran velocidad pero dejando atrás la sangre y la suciedad.

 **-Ok raven-sempai y socio nos vemos después-** dijo issei antes de desvanecerse como el viento.

 **-[Cuando le dirás sobre la verdad de los dioses raven, el necesita saberlo le ayudara en un futuro]-** dijo draig mirando a raven que parecía atrapado en sus pensamientos.

 **-Le diré pronto seguramente esta semana, solo me preocupa que no sea lo bastante fuerte para soportar la carga de saber el secreto-** dijo raven recibiendo un asentimiento de draig.

 **CASA DE ISSEI.**

Parándose de su posición acostada y estirándose para que la sangre fluya correctamente después de estar en esa posición una hora según lo que marcaba el reloj en la pared, para darse cuenta que el anillo estaba en su dedo, entonces empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras para detenerse al pisar el primer escalón, enviando energía hacia su mano izquierda para que apareciera encima de la parte superior el kanji de "control" de color rojo para después decir.

 **-Activa runas de barreras y eliminar códigos de excepciones "club"–** dijo issei con voz clara continuando subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, mientras en las paredes aparecían símbolos color rojo antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Entro en su habitación antes de acostarse en su cama intentando calmar el dolor fantasma que estaba en sentía en su abdomen.

 **-(Muy impresionante tu uso de runas de barreras, pero tengo una duda que hiso la orden que diste)-** dijo la voz de raven su mente.

 **-Es fácil las runas no solo son para proteger sino también para hacer imposible la tele transportación y las excepciones son de los miembros del club permitiéndoles poder traspasar las barreras-** respondió issei antes de recordar algo **-y como haremos para solucionar los problemas del Booster Gear y las energías que le están haciendo daño en mi cuerpo-** pregunto.

 **-(De hecho lo discutí con draig-san y nos pareció mejor que fueras a ver un viejo amigo el cual es un brujo voodu y curandero del más alto nivel su nombre es midnight)-** respondió raven teniendo una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

En este capítulo se dejo apreciar las habilidades y técnicas de issei, donde apareció la primera de Crossover el cual será FULL METAL ALCHIMIST, por el momento solo técnicas y habilidades posiblemente aparezcan personajes de está (excepto Edward y Alfons).

 **AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO NOMBRE AL PRIMER PERSONAJE DE OTRO UNIVERSO, SI ALGUIEN ADIVINA DE CUAL UNIVERSO ES Y QUIEN ES.**

 **ME PODRA DAR CUATRO OPCIONES DE (CHICAS PARA HAREM, HABILIDADES, CROSSOVER, ETC.) QUE QUIERAN Y LE RESPONEDERE POR PM (EN CASO DE USUARIOS) SOBRE CUALES DE SUS OPCIONES ELEGI.**

 **NVEL: FACIL**

 **SIGUE, MARCA FAVORITO Y COMENTA AUNQUE SEAS ANONIMO.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**BIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO CAPITULO DE EL DIOS DRAGON ROJO**

 **Primero paso a disculparme por el reto que puse al final del anterior capitulo, ya que cuando lo subi algunas pistas claves fueron omitidas por mi, para cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde.**

 **Algunos lo intentaron pero nadie pudo gracias a la falta de pistas, el personaje es Papa Linton Midnight de DC comics de la serie hellbleizer o constantine, tambien aparece en la pelicula con el mismo nombre.**

 **Como una forma de disculpa les confirmo ahora dos mienbros del harem:**

 **Tsubaki Shira**

 **Kuroka**

 **(ninguna es la principal)**

 **AL FINAL HAY OTRA PREGUNTA PERO CON PISTAS VERIFICADAS.**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 2**_

 ** _ANTERIORMENTE:_**

 _-Y como aremos para solucionar los problemas del Booster Gear y las energías que me están haciendo daño en mi cuerpo-pregunto._

 _-(De hecho lo discutí con draig-san y nos pareció mejor que fueras a ver un viejo amigo el cual es un brujo voodu y curandero del más alto nivel su nombre es midnight)-respondió raven teniendo una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro._

 **AHORA:**

 **-(midnight que nombre más extraño, pero tengo una duda tu dijiste que sabias una cantidad ridícula de soluciones porque decidiste buscar la ayuda de ese tipo)-** pregunto issei con duda.

 **-(Eso es porque él no solo te curaría sino, que si le pides en mi nombre él te enseñaría hechicería y sobre pociones, venenos y antídotos, también cavé la posibilidad de que él decida enseñarte magia y hechicería voodu y que él sería un buen contacto con el mundo sobrenatural consiguiendo información, trabajos y contactos que te serán útiles en el futuro)-** contesto raven aclarando la duda de issei antes de continuar **-(En cuanto a su nombre es Papa Linton Midnight, y él viene de una línea familiar de hechiceros voodu del más alto nivel los cuales han sido llevados al borde de extinción por la iglesia).**

 **-(Bien tengo que darte la razón sobre el contacto con el mundo sobrenatural, ya que conozco a alguien que podría funcionar también para eso, aunque seria limitado a Japón, pero creo que mañana debería ir a verlo)-** dijo issei levantando dudas en raven con respecto a esa persona que conocía **-(Pero hay un problema mis reservas mágicas siguen siendo pequeñas, por lo que puedo decir con mis capacidades sensoriales solo aumentaron un 10%, lo que dificultaría para mi aprender de él).**

 **-(Tienes razón en eso, pero hay un detalle que no sabes la hechicería utiliza la energía de la naturaleza, mientras la magia utiliza tus reservas y el voodu usa la naturaleza y los espíritus esto dará una ventaja ya que lo que tengo entendido del voodu, es que si se utiliza un espíritu oscuro como catalizador los seres que tengan energía sacra, serán intoxicados por energía oscura y en el caso de ser un espíritu luminoso será toxico para seres oscuros)-** dijo raven sorprendiendo a issei que solo pudo pensar en la capacidad del voodu para dañar tanto seres oscuros o sacros, eso le daría la ventaja en batalla.

Muy cansado para seguir discutiendo decidió irse a dormir, se puso a cambiarse la ropa con sangre para ir a dormir, cuando abrió el closet vio una espada occidental con una aura demoniaca menor, todavía recordaba cuando se le fue dada, el cual antes era un recuerdo feliz se convirtió en recuerdo doloroso.

 _ **FLASHBACK (UNA SEMANA DE CONVERTIDO)**_

Se pueden escuchar cortes y choques detrás del terreno de la escuela, en el cual issei se encontraba peleando con una chica de cabello rubio claro, ojos azules brillantes, labios delgados con un brillo en ellos, usaba el uniforme para chicas de la escuela, pero lo llevaba sin la capa en sus hombros, tenía una figura voluptuosa con pechos copa D, piernas largas y esbeltas.

Ambos tenían sus espadas chocando entre sí, la chica mostraba una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, mientras issei tenía una pequeña sonrisa, ambos empujaron una vez más antes de saltar hacia atrás, issei se movió asía adelante con un corte vertical el cual fue detenido con facilidad para responder con un corte a su lado izquierdo el cual esquivo la chica lanzando su propio corte de derecha a izquierda, issei viendo el ataque se deslizo hacia atrás para saltar tan alto como pudo dejándose caer con su espada, siendo esquivado con un borrón de velocidad para después sentir una espada en su cuello.

 **-As mejorado mucho issei-kun incluso me hiciste utilizar un poco de mi velocidad de caballero y tus ataques se volvieron menos predecibles-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa feliz, para después retirar su espada para que issei se levantara.

 **-Gracias kira-san pero todavía me falta mucho para llegar a su nivel de velocidad-** dijo issei a la chica ahora identificada como kira quien era el caballero de rías, la cual le ayudaba a practicar con espadas desde una semana después de convertirse.

 **-No te preocupes as mostrado avances en cuanto a tu habilidad, por eso tengo algo para ti-** dijo kira extendiendo sus manos para que de un círculo mágico apareciera una espada occidental de tamaño medio la cual tenía una aura demoniaca menor **\- esta es una espada demoniaca creada por mi SWORD BIRTH-nacimiento espada- en la cual puse mucha energía en ella para modificarla para que puedas darle efectos especiales cuando aprendas magia-** dijo antes de pasársela a issei la cual lo miraba fascinado.

Lo que kira no sabía es que issei estaba utilizando una de sus primeras habilidades mágicas inventadas por él, la cual le permitía analizar un objeto desde sus moléculas, pero tomaba mucho tiempo.

 **-Es hermosa muchas gracias por esto kira-san le prometo que la cuidare todo lo que me sea posible-** dijo issei con una sonrisa brillante dirigida a la chica, mientras ella desviaba la mirada con un tinte rosado leve en sus mejillas.

 **-De nada issei-kun, me alegra que te guste y que hallas prometido cuidarla porque si no tendría que darte una lección sobre cuidar mis regalos-** dijo kira con una hermosa sonrisa, pero esta era arruinada por una aura de espadas fantasmales que volaban a su alrededor, pero issei no parresia afectado por ella sino que le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila.

 **-Nunca pensaría en dejar que esta espada le pase nada, después de todo es el regalo de una chica hermosa como tu ki~ra~chan-** dijo issei cantando la ultima parte, provocando un sonrojo en la cara de kira que aparto la mirada lo que hiso que issei se riera ligeramente, para después hacerle señas para seguirle iban tarde a la reunión del club.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK.**_

 **-(Aunque me recuerda a ella no puedo deshacerme de la espada fue un regalo y le prometí cuidarla)-** pensó issei con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, para caminar a su cama para caer rendido en ella gracias a la fatiga.

Issei se despertó con una jaqueca menor mientras pensaba **-(Rayos draig no bromeaba con él daño mental por la extracción de las piezas)-** para levantarse e ir al baño para ducharse y vestirse para preparar el desayuno.

Mientras se duchaba noto que ahora tenía una cicatriz vertical en su abdomen donde se le fueron extraídas las piezas de peón, después de terminar su ducha, ya que era sábado y teniendo en cuenta lo que tenía que hacer hoy, decidió utilizar un conjunto de ropa que le mando su madre de su viaje.

Era una camisa de vestir blanca, con una corbata delgada color azul oscuro, la cual usaba algo suelta y con el cuello de la camisa abierto, pantalones negros, finalmente una chaqueta del mismo color con los bordes de un tono mucho más claro y un escudo dorado en uno de sus lados.

Bajando las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y empezar a preparar su comida, causando que su mente empezara a divagar un poco en lo que tenía que hacer- **(Bien lo primero que tengo que hacer es buscar una fuente de ingresos, ya que ahora que no soy un diablo del clan Gremory no puedo aceptar sus contratos)-** pensó issei antes de sentarse para empezar a comer su desayuno.

 **-(Buenos días, chico te despertaste más temprano de lo que pensaba, por el daño mental causado por la extracción de las piezas, pero me alegra que lo lleves mejor)-** dijo raven en la mente de issei.

 **-Buenos días raven-sempai como paso la noche-** dijo issei con algo de duda ya que no sabía sí raven necesitaba dormir ya que era solo un alma.

 **-(De hecho chico yo no tengo la necesidad, ni el deseo de dormir, haci que decidí ponerme a modificar tu Midscape-paisaje mental- para que cuando vuelvas a entrar aquí para el entrenamiento podamos sacar todo el provecho posible, por cierto desde mañana empezar una dieta y un régimen de entrenamiento para poder fortalecer tu cuerpo)-** dijo raven provocando un escalofrió en la espalda de issei, ya que recordó el inicio de su entrenamiento.

 **-Un momento como que dieta, puedo entender sobre el entrenamiento ya que mi cuerpo no se fortalece con el entrenamiento en el Midscape, pero no creo que necesite la dieta-** dijo issei para que una nueva voz se uniera a la conversación.

 **-[De hecho socio estoy de acuerdo con raven, ya que necesitas comer mayor cantidad de carne, gracias a tu lado dragón y también está el detalle que necesitaras tener un cuerpo más atractivo para la chicas para que puedas tener una compañera]-** dijo draig.

 **-(Oíste chico draig-san está de acuerdo conmigo, haci también agregare clases de cómo hablar con chicas y seducción a tu entrenamiento)-** dijo raven provocando que la ceja de issei empezara a temblar.

 **-Hey cómo es posible que una conversación sobre mi entrenamiento, girara hasta convertirse en una conversación sobre mi vida sentimental-** dijo issei con voz algo molesta.

 **-(Bien tranquilo chico, solo estábamos bromeando, ahora que vas a hacer hoy)-** pregunto raven con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras issei se levantaba de la mesa para ponerse a limpiar los platos.

 **-Bueno primero será ir a ver alguien que me de trabajo en el mundo sobrenatural, ir de compras ya que dispongo de una buena cantidad de dinero de mi tiempo como diablo de la familia Gremory, porque necesito algunos libros sobre runas y sobre alquimia ya que no tengo absceso a la biblioteca del club-** respondió issei terminado de limpiar los platos, para subir a su habitación para poner la espada en un bolso de gimnasio colgársela del hombro mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir de la casa.

 **-(Me gusta tu plan, pero también deberías agregar unos libros sobre seres sobrenaturales, y leyes de diablos)-** dijo raven para después continuar **-(Por cierto a quien tienes en mente para conseguir trabajo, acaso es la misma persona que sería tu contacto con el mundo sobrenatural en Japón)-** pregunto con duda.

Issei sequia caminando por la calle hacia su destino **–(Es el líder de un grupo de mercenarios pequeño de la ciudad aunque en el mundo sobrenatural son un grupo totalmente legal, trabaje con ellos en unos contratos como mensajero y cuando los terminaba me quedaba en su base a hablar con sus miembros, están ubicados en el área comercial sobrenatural)-** dijo en su mente issei.

Cuando llego a la zona comercial se dirigió a un callejón donde al final había unas inscripciones sobre las cuales paso su mano derecha para que brillara y en la pared se creara un agujero con forma de puerta dejando entrar a algún tipo de mercado, caminando el recibiendo asentimientos y sonrisas de algunas personas las cuales el respondió, entonces llego a un bar el cual en su puerta estaba dibujado, una máscara oni con cuernos.

Cuando entro pudo visualizar el interior el cual parecía un bar normal, solo que un poco vacio por la hora del día, empezando a caminar hacia la parte posterior del bar, dando asentimiento a las pocas personas en el lugar quienes le respondían, al llegar al parte posterior fue recibido por un guardia.

 **-Buenos días Hyodo-san no sabía que vendría a hacer un contrato aquí hoy-** dijo el guardia.

 **-En realidad vine porque quería hablar con Takashi-san sobre trabajo-** respondió issei poniendo su bolso en el piso, para ver que el guardia levantaba su mano derecha con círculo mágico el cual brillo, entonces el guardia le dio un asentimiento para apartarse de la puerta.

Entonces entro a una oficina grande, estanterías con libros en las paredes derechas y izquierdas, un escritorio de madera con tallados, algunos muebles de cuero, detrás del escritorio se encontraba un hombre en sus treinta con cabello negro, ojos verdes con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, llevaba un traje azul, el cual se encontraba leyendo unos papeles para levantar su vista mirando a issei quien le dio una ligera reverencia.

 **-Hola issei como estas, no esperaba verte aquí hoy, haci que necesitas-** pregunto el hombre, haciendo señales a issei para que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaban al frente de su escritorio.

 **-Hola Takashi-san vera vine porque necesitaba su ayuda, vera lo que paso fue …-** empezó a contarle al ahora identificado como takashi, sobre su expulsión del grupo gremory, mientras más le contaba, su ceño se profundizaba más **–Y entonces vine a usted ya que necesito trabajo -** concluyo issei.

 **-Me parece bien lo darte algunos trabajos, ya que tú tienes algo de experiencia trabajando con nosotros aunque sea solo de mensajero-** dijo takashi mientras tomaba un papel de tamaño mediano y se lo pasaba a issei- **En este papel esta tu contrato de afiliación temporal, también necesito que vengas mas tarde para darte tu primer trabajo verdadero-** termino de decir takashi, recibiendo un asentimiento de issei antes de que se levantara para salir.

Cuando salió issei tomo su bolso de vuelta, para dirigirse a la dirección de una tienda de modificación de ropa, cuando llego a la tienda se dirigió al mostrador, le pidió al empleado que hechizara su ropa para que fuera resistente, se repara usando sus reservas mágicas y que soportara cambios de temperatura. Después de pagar los servicios, decidió ir a cortarse el cabello, termino con un corte mucho más corto que su pelo original, con varios mechones lacios en la parte superior.

 **-(Bien chico tengo que admitirlo, te ves muy bien con esa ropa y corte nuevo, tu madre tiene un gran gusto en cuanto a la ropa)-** dijo raven antes de continuar **-(Por cierto chico tengo mucha curiosidad, donde están tus padres y a que se dedican)-** pregunto raven con duda ya que no conocía casi nada sobre ellos.

 **-(Bueno la familia de mi padre tiene una compañía de envíos, la cual él dirige desde aquí y mi madre es como su asistente personal, aunque ella tiene experiencia en el área de diseño y fabricación de ropa, ellos están actualmente en china donde una nueva sucursal está siendo abierta, por eso ellos están de viaje, lo cual no es muy raro para mí)-** respondió issei **–(Aunque ellos siempre que yo tengo vacaciones las pasamos juntos sin interrupción por sus trabajos, ellos deberían venir de visita esta semana)** -termino de decir, mientras caminaba rumbo a la librería más lejana del mercado, la cual siempre le dio curiosidad, pero nunca tuvo el tiempo de entrar ya que las actividades del club le quitaban demasiado tiempo.

Al entra se sorprendió del tamaño de la librería era fácilmente diez veces más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, había una gran cantidad de estantes de unos ocho metros de alto, hecho de madera oscura, llenas de libros en el centro de la entrada había un mostrador donde estaba un hombre de unos cincuenta años cabello canoso algo largo y una barba un poco larga, de ojos marrones brillantes.

Issei empezó a dirigirse al mostrador donde estaba el hombre leyendo un gran libro, pero antes de llegar se dio cuenta de algo con respecto al hombre- **(Este tipo tiene unas reservas de magia mucho más grandes que Rías, Akeno y Sona-kaicho juntas y solo es lo que puedo sentir ya que parece que esta suprimiendo su poder)-** pensó mientras caminaba observo que el hombre levanto la vista del libro.

 **-Vaya joven, acaso nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación analizar a las personas con tus capacidades sensoriales, aunque me sorprende tener a alguien tan joven en mi tienda-** dijo el hombre con su vista sin dejar a issei pensando **-(Veamos reservas mágicas pequeñas, aunque su flujo es muy calmado lo que significa que tiene casi perfecto control, aura de demonio artificial, haci que debe de ser un demonio reencarnado, su forma de caminar es relajada con cierta clase aunque tiene una gran cantidad de errores , debe tener entrenamiento con espadas a nivel básico, oh que interesante un Sacred Gear de origen draconiano, por el nivel diría que es un Twice Critical, pero hay algo más… parece que mi joven cliente es el portador del Booster Gear)-** pensó con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que issei lo analizaba, este se tenso al ser descubierto, pero continuo su caminata hasta estar frente al mostrador, donde el hombre ahora le prestaba su total atención- **Primero me disculpo por analizarlo, bueno y la razón por la que vine es para buscar unos libros sobre runas de nivel uno a cinco, alquimia básica y media, con algo de leyes de demonios-** termino de decir issei al hombre que pareció algo sorprendido.

 **-Bien me sorprende que alguien tan joven, tenga interés en esas artes, pero me alegra que haci sea-** dijo antes de poner su mano sobre el mostrador, para que un círculo mágico apareciera y unos diez libros grandes aparecieran en el mostrador sorprendiendo a issei por el tamaño de cada uno de los libros, el hombre al darse cuenta se rio entre dientes- **Seguramente te preguntas porque son mucho más grandes de lo que esperabas, es porque los libros que la mayoría de los diablos jóvenes tienen en sus bibliotecas son solo un pequeño porcentaje de toda la información, cada libro de runas es un nivel, mientras que la alquimia es de dos libros por etapa y el último es de leyes de diablos-t** ermino de explicar.

 **-Oh esto es genial, ahora tendré que empezar desde un principio con runas, sin agregar sobre que también tengo que empezar con alquimia-** dijo issei con un suspiro.

 **-(Hey chico te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con ese hombre, su aura me parece conocida, pero no se dé quien es, pero tranquilo lo que si te puedo decir es que no es malvado)-d** ijo raven en su mente para entonces continuar- **(Y por cierto también pide un libro sobre seres sobrenaturales japoneses)** -concluyo raven.

 **Entonces issei le pidió el libro al hombre, antes de darse cuenta-Como me llevare todos estos libros, no creo que quepan en mi bolso-dijo issei para que el hombre se le quedara viendo como si pensara algo.**

 **-Buen ya que tu compra es grande creo que podría modifica tu bolso con runas de expansión para que puedas llevar todos estos libros, pero serán temporales duraran dos días-** dijo el hombre diciéndole a issei cuanto era el precio de los libros, para después cobrarle y escribir las runas, para que issei después se empezara a retirar, pero antes que lo hiciera el hombre continuo- **Por cierto puedes llamarme Rha** -termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de inclinarse al hombre ahora identificado como Rha y presentarse, issei se retiro de la tienda rumbo a su último destino en el día, una tienda de equipamiento de batalla, donde pudo comprar 2 bokkens, uno del tamaño de una katana promedio y la otra de tamaño de una kodachi, también unos brazaletes que pueden aumentar el peso de su cuerpo y un papel para saber su afinidad mágica elemental.

Ahora iba camino de vuelta al bar para recibir su primer trabajo, lo que provocaba que estuviera algo nervioso.

 _ **TIME SKIP-SALTO DE TIEMPO-**_

Nos encontramos en una zona de construcción de un complejo de apartamentos, ya siendo tarde en la noche, podemos ver a issei caminando hacia la entrada, con su espada apoyada en su hombro derecho, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo rubí, hasta que se detuvo para tomar respiraciones calmadas para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón.

La misión era clasificada como Rango C, la cual era eliminar unos demonios menores que estaban saboteando la construcción y incluso atacaron a unos trabajadores, el pago era muy bueno ya que ahora el ya no tenía que pagar una parte de sus trabajos al clan gremory para su "protección" y "membrecía".

 **-[Bien tranquilo socio, se que estas algo nervioso pero tienes que controlarte, ya que puedes terminar cometiendo errores que te pueden costar en el futuro]-** dijo draig para entonces continuar- **[Además ahora ya puedes usar el Twice Critical, ya que termine con las modificaciones para que no cambie a el Booster Gear hasta que lo desees, pero yo recomiendo es que sea cuando seas lo bastante fuerte para ganarle a los dos grupos de diablos con gran facilidad]-** concluyo draig, issei asintió ya que tenía sentido, él no tenía ningún problema con el grupo Sitri y su líder Sona, pero por lo que el sabia ella era una pensadora lógica y amiga de la infancia de Rías, eso podría ser utilizado por Rías contra él, haci que era mejor pre-medir que lamentar.

Con esas palabras el termino de tomar las respiraciones para calmarse y una mirada concentrada se produjo en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron mucho mas rojo, gracias al poder que ahora fluía mayor dentro de ellos, tomando su espada con ambas manos, empezó a caminar a través de la entrada edificio.

La sala donde ahora se encontraba, estaba en su mayoría en penumbras, solo con algunas lámparas de emergencias, puestas encima de algunos materiales de construcción apilados, había pilares gruesos de concreto, mientras que solo estaban las paredes exteriores y al final un agujero para un elevador con escaleras al costado.

Caminando hacia el centro de la sala aun con su espada lista para usarse, cuando llego al centro abrió un poco su postura su espada apuntando al frente y con los entrecerrados, todo parecía en calma, el viento entraba por el hueco de la entrada y fluía calmadamente, pero issei sabia mejor que eso, el podía sentir y ver movimientos de las presencias que se arrastraban en la oscuridad, asechando, esperando una oportunidad para saltar contra él.

Sus capacidades sensoriales podía decir que eran unos 6 demonios, su aura era débil y su poder mágico era casi inexistente, pero solo se estaba concentrando en la sala donde se encontraba, recordando una de las enseñanzas de raven _**"no solo porque puedas sentir una ciudad entera significa que lo debas hacer mientras estas en combate , recuerda chico concentrarse en una habitación, sala o el medio ambiente donde te encuentras te permitirá mantener tu mente en lo que te propones y eso te salvara la vida"**_ **,** por ello el estaba limitando sus capacidades, entonces sintió un movimiento en su derecha que venía hacia él a alta velocidad, dio un paso atrás y hiso un corte horizontal a la sombra que salió la cual esquivo con dificultad, para luego saltar para adelante para apuñalar su espada en una de las sombra atravesándola, pero una sombra lo sorprendió por detrás provocando un corte menor en su costado izquierdo, para entonces volver a la oscuridad.

Al sentir las sombras retirarse de nuevo a la oscuridad issei dirigió su mirada a la que pudo atravesar con su espada, era un ser de piel escamosa oscura, con garras afiladas que desprendían alguna clase de liquido, posiblemente alguna clase de veneno, dientes afilados, con una estructura corporal delgada y de baja estatura quizás la mitad de la altura de issei.

 **-(Presta atención chico ese liquido es una neurotóxica que se administra con las heridas de corte, que provocan que tu sistema nervioso se concentre en producir mayor sensación de dolor, pero con la dosis que inyectan por corte diría que no te podrían matar con el pero si te hieren demasiado quedaras paralizado por el dolor)-** dijo raven en su mente, recibiendo un asentimiento de issei que podía sentir el dolor en aumento en la zona donde fue herido, de repente sus sentidos le alertaron del aumento de enemigos en la sala, el cual aumento a 20 demonios, sin contar al que logro matar.

Entonces el decidió dejar de limitarse, su mente se enfoco enviando una señal a su mano derecha donde apareció el Twice Critical con el cambio de que de que su color rojo ahora era más puro y brillante, para que esta empezara a resplandecer más cuando envío su orden.

 **[BOOST CABALLERO]**

Issei podía sentir su cuerpo mucho más ligero y cualquier pulsación en sus extremidades fue detenida por la calma, era una sensación genial, pero él no tenía el tiempo a disfrutarla ya que tuvo que gastar ambos Boost de su Twice Critical en utilizar uno de sus **[BOOST DE PROMOCION],** limitando así su tiempo en el que se podía mantener en uso.

Seis demonios saltaron hacia él, solo para que el cortara uno de forma horizontal, moviéndose para la izquierda para darle una patada a otro mientras tomaba su espada con su mano derecha de forma invertida para apuñalar en el abdomen a uno que venía por detrás de él, los demás se dividieron dos de ellos atacaron sus piernas mientras él otro atacaba por el frente como distracción, issei sintiendo esto rápidamente se deslizo hacia delante para golpear la cabeza del demonio con el mango de la espada, los otros demonios provocaron algunos cortes medianos detrás de sus piernas, para que el desapareciera en borrón de velocidad apareciendo detrás de uno golpeándolo con **EKYOU** justo en la espalda provocando un sonido de quiebre mientras este salía volando y impactando al otro, issei rápidamente desapareció para apuñalar su espada la cual atravesó a ambos demonios.

Los ojos de issei resplandecían mucho más que en el inicio de la batalla, este era su **SENSA FUN IKI-sensor de aura-** que gracias a la guía de raven, el pudo aprender a activarlo a voluntad y obtener una capacidad de "premonición" la cual se aplicaba a cualquier ser que fuera más lento que él, lamentablemente esta "premonición" tenía la debilidad de que si issei no conocía o había analizado el estilo de combate utilizado por el enemigo este podría provocarle algunas heridas mientras analizaba el estilo.

Los demonios empezaron a acomodarse en un círculo preparándose para atacar a issei quien se tenso mientras trataba de planear su reacción a esto, ya pudiendo sentir el **BOOST** debilitándose, haci que el tomo una posé extraña, su pierna izquierda se extendió casi completamente y su pierna derecha se extendió un poco, su espada era sostenida por su mano derecha sola con su mano izquierda puesta abierta y extendida encima de el lugar donde la hoja se une a la empuñadura, el brillo de sus ojos disminuyo con venas apareciendo debajo de ellos.

Todos los catorce demonios que quedaron saltaron al mismo tiempo hacia él, la mayoría de ellos en su lado derecho donde tenía la herida anterior, pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, issei torció un poco su pie derecho, como él empezó a ver a todos ellos encerrados en una especie de cúpula blanca, de la cual el exterior era completamente negro, con las venas debajo de sus ojos tensándose más, el dijo su movimiento.

 **-Sword Art: Zero Stances: Crimson Cut Dance-** dijo issei mientras empujaba su pie derecho provocando una grietas pequeñas en el piso, cuando el desapareció en un borrón de velocidad aun mayor que los anteriores, apareciendo fuera del círculo de demonios con su espada apoyada en su hombro derecho con la cabeza baja.

Un segundo después todos los demonios fueron divididos limpiamente de un corte brillante en energía roja cada uno, algunos cortes horizontales, verticales o diagonales, cuando sus partes cayeron manchando el piso con sangre, no tardaron mucho en desaparecer en forma de sombras dejando atrás las manchas de sangre.

Issei cayó de rodillas usando su mano izquierda como apoyo, sus extremidades temblaban un poco especialmente su mano derecha provocando que soltara la espada, la cual tenía algunas pequeñas grietas en su filo, el podía sentir la sangre que salía de sus ojos y se arrastraba por su rostro hasta caer en el suelo.

Los daños producidos por la técnica a su cuerpo fueron mucho más grandes a los que esperaba, sin contar los daños a sus ojos por utilizar "ese" movimiento, pero él sabía que era el costo ya que era la primera vez que utilizaba cualquiera de estas técnicas fuera de su **MIDSCAPE,** pero al combinarlas el daño fue paralizante.

 **-(Todo ha terminado ya no puedo sentir a ninguno más en todo el edificio, eso es bueno mi cuerpo se tardara un poco en volver a ser utilizable, tengo hacer mi cuerpo más resistente y aprender a soportar el dolor)-** pensó issei con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza por el dolor.

 **-(Chico estuve analizando la batalla para ver cómo te manejabas en un combate real en solitario, tengo que decir que todavía falta mucho para que seas fuerte, dicho esto lograste soportar la presión de utilizar dos técnicas creadas en mente y combinarlas en su primer uso físico, también ahora puedo hacer algunas correcciones a tu plan de entrenamiento)-** dijo raven antes de continuar con el ceño fruncido- **(Y por cierto, cuando empecemos tu entrenamiento mañana, seré diez veces más duro de lo planeado, gracias a tu uso irresponsable de esas técnicas)-** termino de decir mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro, provocando que issei sintiera un escalofrió en su espalda.

Unos minutos después issei se pudo levantar, ya con el dolor que sentía fue reducido, el metió su mano en su chaqueta sacando una hoja de papel, que estaba brillando un poco antes de que el brillo desapareciera por completo, el analizo los cambios en el papel- **Bien la misión ya no será puesta en mi perfil como una C sino como una -B, por la cantidad de enemigos y mi pago será aumentado acorde a la misión, por lo menos no hice todo esto de gratis-** dijo issei mientras el papel desparecía en partículas de luz, para entonces empezar a dirigirse de nuevo a su casa.

 _ **TIME SKIP CASA DE ISSEI**_

Cuando issei llego a su casa se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 7:00pm, haci que empezó a dirigirse a la oficina que su padre le dio antes de irse de viaje para su uso personal.

Era una habitación de tamaño promedio con un par de estantes que llegaban al techo, los cuales se encontraban casi vacios ya que su padre se llevo sus libros a su nueva oficina, un escritorio grande de madera oscura con gravados de plantas en sus esquinas y una silla de oficina forrada en cuero negro.

Después de sentarse issei saco de una gaveta del escritorio, el libro runas de primer nivel y unas hojas de papel con un lápiz, con un libro negro de tamaño medio completamente vacío.

 **-Bien empezare a practicar de nuevo el nivel 1 y tomare las notas para hacer las correcciones al sistema de defensa de la casa y mi lugar de entrenamiento-** dijo issei alcanzando el libro antes de tener una idea posiblemente genial, el tomo el libro cerrado en sus manos y puso su mano derecha encima de la portada concentrando su magia en el.

 **-Analyzer-** dijo issei enviando un pulso para estudiar el libro, el cerro los ojos mientras información llegaba a su mente de una forma rápida, cuando abrió sus ojos el vio en su teléfono que 45 minutos habían pasado desde que utilizo su habilidad, para darse cuenta que recordaba toda la información que había en el libro.

 **-No puedo creerlo en realidad funciono-** dijo issei a un emocionado por su descubrimiento mas reciente.

 **-(Bueno parece que ahora podrás aprender de los libros más fácilmente chico, pero te recomiendo limitar su uso no sea que te frías el cerebro por sobre esforzarte)-** dijo raven con su tono de voz con algo de humor.

 **-[Estoy de acuerdo en eso socio, tu no deberías usarlo más de una vez al día, ya que siques teniendo problemas por la extracción de las piezas]-** dijo draig mientras pensaba **-[Parece que todavía tienes más sorpresas socio, me pregunto que será esas cosas, que puedo sentir en tu sangre]-** recibiendo un asentimiento de issei que empezó a practicar las runas por las próximas 3 horas.

 _ **TIME SKIP DÍA SIQUIENTE, BOSQUE A LAS AFUERAS DE KUOH**_

Hoy era domingo, temprano en la mañana, issei estaba en un claro en el bosque, mientras borraba algunas runas en un árbol para reemplazarlas con otras más complejas, teniendo en su mano izquierda unas hojas de papel con un clip.

El claro era grande de unos 300mts de diámetro con algunas rocas grandes en él, pero en algunas se podían visualizar grietas, impactos y agujeros, por ultimo un pequeño estanque.

Esta mañana cuando issei apenas despertó, preparo su desayuno, para empezar a venir hacia aquí, el lugar donde invento y practico sin cansancio, sus primeras técnicas de combate, el lugar tenía un protección de runas de barreras, para evitar la detección y camuflar cualquier daño, estas acababan de ser modificadas por issei con un modelo mejor, que aprendió y diseño anoche antes de dormir, haciéndolas más efectivas.

El llevaba unos pantalones de ejercicios grises con una franja blanca en sus laterales, una camisa de musculo azul oscuro, con una sudadera blanca por encima.

Cuando termino se dirigió al centro del claro, donde una imagen transparente de raven apareciera, este era una especie de holograma que raven podía hacer desde el interior del Booster Gear, el cual iba a ser utilizado para enseñarle.

 **-Bien empecemos con la mejora de tus capacidades físicas, quiero que des 15 vueltas al claro y después hagas, 50 lagartijas, 50 sentadillas y 50 saltos de tijera, quiero que hagas esto 3 veces antes de empezar ah y antes que se me olvide ponte los brazaletes de pesas y ponlos a 50klg-** dijo raven con una sonrisa, al ver a issei inmutarse por el inicio del entrenamiento.

Cuando issei pudo terminar todas las repeticiones, sentía sus músculos en un gran dolor, totalmente cubierto de sudor, con su respiración acelerada, todo gracias a los brazaletes, los cuales al activarse se convirtieron en algún tipo de tatuaje simple alrededor de sus muñecas, con el numero 50 en el centro del tatuaje, issei ahora se encontraba frente a raven sonriente esperando nuevas órdenes.

 **-Bien ahora lo que sique paso, el cual es enseñarte un estilo de combate, planeo enseñarte 2, siendo el primero mi estilo de pelea personal inventado por mí, su nombre es Interceptor Fist-puño interceptor- que se basa en la prevención de los ataques del enemigo, para desviarlos y lanzar los propios, nos concentraremos en este-** dijo raven tomando una postura para después continuar- **Ahora te mostrare las primeras 10 katas del estilo, no te mostrare otras hasta que crea que hayas llegado a un nivel razonables con las otras-** termino de decir.

Y haci empezó el entrenamiento real de issei, para convertirse en el más fuerte.

 _ **TIME SKIP CASA DE ISSEI**_

El se encontraba en su sala tomando un refresco mientras leía el libro de monstros que le compro a Rha, era miércoles, estaba esperando la llegada de sus padres los cuales venían de visita, recordando lo que paso los días anteriores.

 _ **LUNES**_

Al ir a la escuela causo un poco de revuelo en la población estudiantil con su nuevo estilo, con algunas chicas incluso hablando de lo bien que se veía, el día fue normal ya que no tuvo contacto con alguno de los grupos de la escuela.

Después de la escuela se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento para seguir su plan actual de entrenamiento, primero entrenamiento físico, después las katas enseñadas por raven, practica con la espada que le regalo kira y por ultimo en la noche practica de runas.

Sus padres le avisaron que vendrían de visita por unos días el miércoles.

No hubo muchos avances en el entrenamiento.

 _ **MARTES**_

Logro dominar a un nivel aceptable 5 de las katas que raven le dio, practico su técnica de Sword Art y termino el libro de runas nivel 2 y empezó con el 3 gracias al analyzer.

Día normal en la escuela.

 _ **MIERCOLES**_

Fue un día normal en la escuela con el cambio que al terminar, el hiso un par de misiones rango D, las cuales eran de limpiezas de apartamentos.

El entrenamiento mejoro mucho dominando las 10 katas que raven le mostro, el cual le dijo que le enseñaría 10 más al día siguiente, logro utilizar su primera técnica de Sword Art pero sin combinarla con "esa" técnica y llego a la mitad del libro de runas nivel 3. Y entonces vino la sorpresa de que ahora tenía magia suficiente para aprender una magia básica llamada Reequipo, aunque solo pudiera guardar 3 libros en su espacio de almacenaje y todavía no podía aprender ninguna de sus especializaciones.

Mientras pensaba en lo que paso, en los días pasados, issei escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, entonces él se levanto mientras guardaba su libro con su reequipo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los padres de issei, quienes venían con varias maletas.

Su padre estaba en sus 40tas pero él parecía estar en el inicio de sus 30tas, con un cuerpo atlético, era más alto que el promedio, su cabello era negro oscuro peinado hacia detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos morados brillantes detrás de unos lentes de marco ligero, usaba un traje de negocios negro.

Su madre también parecía más joven de lo que era, ella tenía cabello castaño brillante, cortado a la altura de sus hombros con un flequillo en su frente, tenia ojos marrones brillantes, llevaba un vestido de negocios para mujer de color negro con tacones bajos negros.

Ambos a escuchar pasos dirigieron su mirada a issei, quien estaba dándoles una sonrisa, ellos se sorprendieron por su apariencia, mientras su madre se alegraba que usara la ropa que le mando de su viaje, pero al acercarse ellos se detuvieron de repente.

Issei vio con duda como sus padres se detenían, cuando se dirígian a saludarlo, pudo ver que su madre tenía una expresión triste con sus ojos brillantes, por las lagrimas que se formaban, mientras que su padre lo vía con el ceño un poco fruncido pero con una mirada triste, pero antes de que él pudiera preguntar qué pasaba su padre hablo.

 **-Entonces te convertiste en un diablo hijo…**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **RETO: ISSEI EN ESTE FIC OBTENDRA UNA LINEA DE SANGRE DE LA SERIE NARUTO, QUIEN LA ADIVINE YA SEA POR PM O COMENTARIO, PUEDE DEJAR SUS PROPUESTAS PARA EL HAREM, HABILIDADES, ARMAS,ETC SOLO 4 DE ELLAS.**

 **LA LINEA DE SANGRE AFECTA EL CUERPO Y NO ES DE TIPO ELEMENTAL.**

 **EL CLAN ORIGINAL QUE LA USA FUE EXTINTO EN UN BATALLA EN KIRI.**

 **SOLO A HABIDO DOS USUARIOS DEMOSTRADOS, UNO MIENBRO DEL CLAN QUIEN TENIA UNA ENFERMEDAD TERMINAL Y UNA MUJER QUE TIENE EL NOMBRE DEL CLAN PERO ELLA PUEDE CONVERTIR EN CENISAS LO QUE TOCA CON ELLA.**

 **BIEN ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTA, SIQUE, FAVORITA Y COMENTA SIEMPRE SE APRECIA.**


	4. Capitulo 3

Bienvenidos al nuevo capitulo del "DIOS DRAGON ROJO" les doy gracias a todos los que comentaron por la pregunta que hice al final del capitulo anterior, muchos la contestaron bien pero el primero fue RyubiJinchuriki.

La linea de sangre es Shikotsumyaku-pulso de hueso muerto-

Este capitulo es mas para aclarar dudas (y crear otras) el siguiente si esta lleno de accion.

LAS NOTAS FINALES SON UN POCO LARGAS

DECLAINER: no soy dueño de High School DxD ni de cualquier serie o personaje de otras series aqui nombradas, solo de mis oc´s y habilidades creadas por mi.

* * *

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _Ambos a escuchar pasos dirigieron su mirada a issei, quien estaba dándoles una sonrisa, ellos se sorprendieron por su apariencia, mientras su madre se alegraba que usara la ropa que le mando de su viaje, pero al acercarse ellos se detuvieron de repente._

 _Issei vio con duda como sus padres se detenían, cuando se dirían a saludarlo, pudo ver que su madre tenía una expresión triste con sus ojos brillantes, por las lagrimas que se formaban, mientras que su padre lo vía con el ceño un poco fruncido pero con una mirada triste, pero antes de que él pudiera preguntar qué pasaba su padre hablo._

* * *

 **INICIO CAPITULO**

 **-Entonces te convertiste en un demonio hijo-** dijo el padre de issei sorprendiendo a este, pero antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo, su madre se movió rápidamente abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, issei aun sorprendido solo pudo rodear a su madre con sus brazos intentando confortarla, entonces el sintió una mano en su hombro, la cual le pertenecía a su padre que lo miraba de forma seria entonces el dijo **-quien lo hiso, quien te mato hijo, dime para destruirlo por atreverse a hacerte daño-** dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban y issei pudo sentir una gran cantidad de poder en su padre.

Un par de minutos pasaron para que issei saliera de la impresión para dirigir una mirada a sus padres quienes no lo soltaban **-como saben ustedes de los demonios y como es que ustedes tienen reservas tan grandes de magia-** dijo issei con duda provocando que ambos padres se miraran antes de asentir unos a los otros, señalándole a issei que se dirigieran a la sala para poder explicarle.

Ya en la sala, los padres de issei se encontraban en el sofá mientras su hijo estaba sentado en una silla, su madre sequia mostrando una gran cantidad de tristeza y su padre mantenía cierto grado de calma pero todavía se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de su padre antes de que él dirigiera su mirada a issei para empezar a hablar- **bien hijo es hora de que sepas la verdad de nuestras familias y sobre los lazos que nos atan al mundo sobrenatural-** dijo el padre de issei provocando que la curiosidad de este se multiplicara al escuchar esas palabras- **veras hijo nuestras familias saben del mundo sobrenatural desde antes de la era feudal de Japón y el conocimiento del mismo se transfiere a todos los miembros de la familia desde esos tiempos-** concluyo esté.

 **-Pero si es haci porque nunca me lo dijeron, si es un conocimiento que se pasa en la familia porque no me lo dijeron-** dijo issei mirando a sus padres quienes bajaron un poco la mirada a escuchar las palabras de issei.

 **-Hijo la razón porque no te dijimos en tu niñez fue que queríamos criarte de una forma diferente de la que nosotros fuimos criados-d** ijo su madre viendo a issei directo a sus ojos mostrando algunas lagrimas en ellos- **veras la costumbre de nuestras familias es que cuando un hijo de la familia nace este debe ser entrenado en el arte del combate de forma intensiva, para aumentar las posibilidades de supervivencia, contra los seres sobrenaturales, tu padre y yo fuimos entrenados de una forma aun más dura al ser los últimos de nuestras familias abarcando muchas áreas, esa es la razón de nuestra cantidad de poder-** termino de decir está.

La declaración de su madre confundió a issei, ya que de ser haci sus padres deberían de ser duros y fríos al ser entrenados a corta edad de forma tan dura, pero sus padres siempre eran amables y amorosos hacia él, ellos ayudaban a muchas personas especialmente a los trabajadores de la compañía, no parecía posible que fueran de esa forma con ese tipo de pasado detrás de ellos.

Pudiendo ver la confusión en el rostro de issei su padre decidió aclarar sus dudas **-seguramente te preguntas sobre nuestra forma de ser-** dijo recibiendo un asentimiento **\- la razón es que aunque fuimos entrenados de forma tan dura nuestros padres siempre nos mostraban amor, pero los tiempos han cambiando hijo, cuando tu madre supo que estaba embarazada decidimos alejarte de el mundo sobrenatural al querer que tuvieras una juventud normal-** dijo tomándose un momento para que la información fuera asimilada por issei **-nosotros queríamos decirte esto al inicio del siguiente año escolar, ya que nos enteramos que en la academia se encontraban las herederas de las familias Gremory y Sitri, esto nos preocupo ya que su presencia aumentaría la cantidad de actividad de seres sobrenaturales en la ciudad-** termino de decir.

Issei se encontraba esforzándose para entender toda la nueva información que le estaban dando sus padres pero decidiendo continuar decidió, hacer otra pregunta- **pero que pasa con nuestras familias, entiendo que sabemos de lo sobrenatural pero no entiendo la necesidad de recibir entrenamiento a tan corta edad-** dijo issei con duda.

 **-La historia de nuestras familias, es antigua y confusa ya que en tiempos antiguos fuimos casi aniquilados, muchos de nuestros registros y secretos fueron destruidos en las batallas, hasta ahora solo sabemos sobre algunas de las capacidades que heredamos de nuestras familias, pero lo que sí sabemos es que un demonio y su ejército destruyo una gran cantidad de clanes en la antigüedad en una guerra contra la humanidad, en esos tiempos los dioses estaban en sus propias batallas haci que ninguno ayudo a la humanidad, la cual iba en camino a su destrucción haci que los grandes clanes de esos tiempos se unieron y designaron campeones de sus clanes, los más fuertes de todos, para luchar con el líder del ejército en una batalla que estremeció al mundo mismo, no sabemos nada de los campeones o de lo que paso en el transcurso de la batalla, pero la guerra termino y lo pocos que quedaban de los clanes se unieron en dos familias, una llevando el símbolo de un sol negro y el otro llevando el símbolo de una luna blanca-** dijo su padre mirando a issei para continuar **-tu madre viene de la familia de la luna, mientras yo vengo de la familia del sol, siendo los últimos de nuestras familias-** termino de decir.

Al terminar la explicación de su padre, issei solo podía pensar en la posibilidad de que sus padres lo despreciaran a él, ahora que se había convertido en un ser de la misma raza del que casi borra del mapa a sus familias, sus padres pudieron ver la preocupación haci que ellos se acercaron y su madre lo abrazo y su padre se puso a su lado **-solo porque seas, un demonio ahora no significa que te odiemos, recuerda esto siempre te amaremos hijo, tu eres nuestro hijo, nuestro mayor logro y el fruto de nuestro amor-** dijo su padre con una sonrisa, mientras su madre sonreía dulcemente a él, provocando que tuviera algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Después de que issei se calmara un poco su madre, dijo que prepararía la cena para que continuaran con su conversación, ya en la cena él empezó a contarles a sus padres de como él fue atacado en el parque, siendo salvado por el grupo gremory y como su líder le ofreció convertirlo en un diablo, les explico de su tiempo con ellos y como lo traicionaron provocando que sus padres se enojaran, también les es conto sobre el Booster Gear y sobre Raven, eso sorprendió mucho a sus padres al saber que su hijo era el portador de uno de los Longinus.

 **-Es una lástima que no pueda destruir al que te ataco o la niña gremory y sus sirvientes, pero me alegra que ya no estés con ellos ya que si te traicionaron de esa forma, ellos podían haberlo hecho en medio de una batalla sacrificándote-** dijo su padre con cierta rabia al hablar del grupo gremory.

 **-(Oye sempai podrías utilizar el holograma de entrenamiento, para hablar con mis padres, mientras draig habla a través del Twice Critical)-** pregunto issei en su mente recibiendo una afirmación de ambos de sus maestros.

El Twice Critical apareció brillando y un holograma de raven, quien en vez de su armadura usaba un pantalón de vestir gris y camisa negra con zapatos del mismo color. Después de las presentaciones, ellos empezaron a hablar sobre el entrenamiento de issei y como le iba con él, entonces se dirigieron a escuchar algunas historias de su padre, quien le conto que en su juventud en un viaje a Europa termino peleando con 3 minotauros y como después de ganarles con facilidad, se resbalo con un charco de sangre y quedo inconsciente, provocando algunas risas entre los escuchas.

 **-Bien tengo una pregunta que tan fuertes son ustedes-** pregunto issei con raven asintiendo ya que tenia la misma duda.

Sus padres se miraron un instante antes de que su padre contestara **-si nos calificaran al nivel de que usan los demonios, seriamos Clase Última, pero no seriamos tan fuertes como los miembros de nobleza de los YODAI MAUO-** dijo su padre viendo a issei quien estaba muy sorprendido **-bien ahora es hora de tu madre y yo te contemos sobre las habilidades que conocemos de nuestras familias –** dijo con seriedad.

 **-Bien ise-chan mi clan era conocido como el clan de la Luna Blanca, bendecidos con el espíritu, todos los miembros del clan tienen la capacidad de combinar cualquier elemento mágico con otro para crear sub-elementos, de una forma muy fácil, pero con entrenamiento cualquier mago con algunos elementos compatibles podría aprender a combinarlos sin llegar a nuestro nivel ya que esta en nuestra sangre-** dijo su madre a issei quien parecía sorprendido pero desviaba la mirada, sintiendo la sonrisa burlona de raven al escuchar a su madre llamarlo "ise-chan".

 **-Yo por mi parte naci solo con el elemento fuego, pero gracias a mi sangre se convirtió en una afinidad mucho más fuerte permitiéndome utilizar la Magia Infierno la cual es más fuerte que las llamas de un miembro del clan Phenex, también tenemos gran cantidad de información de todo tipos de magias y otras cosas, de las cuales te enviare copias junto con lo que mande tu padre cuando volvamos a China-** concluyo su madre.

 **-Bien mi clan era conocido como el clan del Sol Negro, bendecidos con el poder del cuerpo, todos los miembros del clan tienen una capacidad física mejorada y un factor de curación, también algunos pueden desarrollar cuerpos que se adaptan rápidamente al entrenamiento físico y por ultimo todos los miembros nacemos una capacidad sensorial que en raras generaciones muta y los ojos adquieren esta capacidad-** dijo el padre de issei, quien recordaba como siempre sobresalía en actividades físicas y su sobre su capacidad sensorial.

 **-Yo soy un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, conociendo varios estilos en mi haber, también en los documentos que tengo se especifican gran cantidad de estilos de combate ya sea a mano o con algún tipo de armas, con algunos pocos sobre la fabricación de armas y algunas ya hechas las cuales te enviare-** dijo su padre antes de continuar **\- también tu madre y yo te enviaremos notas sobre nuestras habilidades especiales y las de nuestros predecesores-** concluyo de decir.

Entonces raven quien escuchaba su explicación con una gran seriedad hablo **-Esas capacidades son excelentes y gracias a la información podre entrenar mejor a issei, pero tengo una petición a ustedes-** dijo raven a los padres de issei quienes le dirigieron la mirada **-me gustaría que firmaran un permiso permitiéndole a issei a faltar a clases por algunos días después que ustedes se vayan para entrenar de forma continua por esos días-** termino de decir a los padres de issei quienes asintieron antes de que ellos se dirigieran a la oficina para enseñarle a issei a usar runas ya que ambos padres estaban en el nivel 10 de runas siendo maestros en esto.

Mientras ellos se iban a la oficina raven no pudo dejar de pensar con una sonrisa divertida **-(Vaya que el mundo es un lugar pequeño y extraño, mi aprendiz es el descendiente de los "CABALLEROS", aunque parece que él tiene predisposición por la ascendencia física, parece que mis planes para su entrenamiento tendrán que cambiar mucho, midnight y yo no podremos entrenarlo solos, si queremos que él alcance todo su potencial)-** pensó raven antes de que el holograma se desvaneciera , con el pensando en posibles maestros para issei.

 **TIME SKIP-SALTO DE TIEMPO- 3 DIAS DESPUES.**

Issei se encontraba frente a su padre que acababa de preparar todo para irse, ya se despidió de su madre, con ella recordándole que solo por la traición, del grupo gremory no renunciara a buscar pareja y que esperaba que cuando volviera ya tuviera una novia, resibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa de issei ya que para él casi sonó como una orden.

Ahora solo faltaba por despedirse de su padre quien lo veía con una sonrisa orgullosa, con su mano en su hombro **-Bueno hijo es tiempo que nos vallamos, pero volveremos en un mes y resolveré algunos detalles para que pasemos más tiempo juntos-** dijo su padre soltándolo y agarrando su maleta **-recuerda llamar todos los días o tu madre se enojara y yo seré quien tenga que pagar tus errores-** dijo con cierto humor, pero el sudor que caía de su frente decía otra cosa.

Su padre entonces saco de su pantalón una tarjeta de color negro los símbolos de los clanes de sus padres en él y saco una moneda con gravados de origen chino y las puso en su mano para entonces explicar **-esta tarjeta es de una cuenta en el banco internacional sobrenatural, la cual creamos cuando naciste y tu eres su único dueño, te transferiremos un poco de dinero cada semana para ayudarte un poco-** mientras issei veía la tarjeta con cierto conocimiento, pero veía a la moneda con duda **-esta moneda me la dio mi padre al empezar mi viaje, él dijo que fue pasada de padre a hijo desde hace un par de siglos, tiene algunos secretos que conozco y sé que tu también los descubrirás-** termino de decir antes de abrazar a su hijo para entonces dirigirse a donde estaba su esposa para entonces tele-trasportarse hacia su casa en china.

Ya viéndose solo en su casa issei decidió irse a la oficina mientras pensaba en todo lo que sus padres le enseñaron de runas solamente, permitiéndole llegar a nivel 5 parecía que era cosa de familia la habilidad, incluso su padre le enseño algunas de las varientes de papeles explosivos, supresión y contención, también le ayudo con su aprendizaje del estilo de raven y mejorar un poco con su espada, mientras su madre le ensueño a agrandar el espacio de la magia Re-Equipo y le enseño unas técnicas de ilusiones básicas y medias.

Ya sentado viendo el escritorio, que en su parte superior tenía algunas pilas de papeles un poco más grandes que unas cartas, las cueles tenían gravadas algunas runas, mientras también se encontraba una nueva espada que le dio su padre, según él era solo una espada genérica que el mejoro con runas y magia para darle algunas capacidades.

Era una espada larga de tipo occidental, con la guardia y el mago pareciendo una cruz, casi parecía que estaba hecha de plata por el brillo de la hoja, en la parte central de la hoja de forma descendente había una serie de runas negras gravadas con el poder de su padre.

Con un pequeño brillo todos los objetos se desvanecieron, hacia su espacio personal de Re-Equipo, recargándose un poco en la silla de cuero donde estaba sentado, sin poder evitar pensar en que no les dijo a sus padres sobre los daños de la extracción de las piezas, ni de las energías que lo estaban hiriendo, se sentía tan culpable en ocultarles eso pero él tenía que resolver sus propios problemas, más ahora que no tenía el respaldo de un equipo y que él había decidido no alejarse del mundo sobrenatural.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la conversación que tuvo con sus padres la noche anterior, donde sus padres le dieron las marcas de los clanes, permitiéndole utilizar la tele-transportación de diablo, ya que se necesita un escudo de alguna familia o grupo, para facilitar su uso, después le dijeron que su madre tenía un diseño para la casa y que cuando volvieran vendrían con un grupo de obreros que terminaría rápidamente la construcción, no pudo evitar tener una expresión divertida, al recordar el brillo en los ojos de su madre y la de terror de su padre seguramente al pensar en el costo, él siempre fue un poco tacaño.

Entonces empezó a recordar el par de encuentros que tuvo en la escuela, uno bueno y uno difícil de sobrellevar.

 _ **FLASHBACK- ACADEMIA-ESTA MAÑANA-**_

Su día en la academia era tan normal como siempre, llegar temprano, hablar con matsuda y motohama con su recurrente intento de convencerlo de unirse a ellos en su "sana curiosidad" como la llamaban, para que ellos terminaran golpeados por las chicas del salón, sí todo completamente normal quizá demasiado, ya que él podía sentir algunas miradas de cierta ex-monja rubia, quien volteaba su mirada de forma nerviosa cada vez que la miraba de regreso.

Despues que el timbre tocara anunciando la pausa para comer, el salió de clase con un destino diferente al acostumbrado, el tejado de la academia uno de los lugares más privados que había en ella, cuando llego a ella se acerco al borde de la misma recargándose en la pared de contención disfrutando un poco de la vista, antes de hablar con voz algo dura y seria.

 **-Se que estas ahí himejima-san-** dijo issei provocando que una Akeno con una expresión sorprendida y algo triste saliera de atrás de la puerta a la azotea, pero antes de que ella hablara fue interrumpida- **un dato curioso de mi es que desde que me volví un diablo desarrolle la capacidad de sentir las presencias de quien se aserque a mí, especialmente una tan única como la suya-** dijo issei con Akeno tensándose a lo dicho por el **-y bien que es lo que necesitas, pude sentir a argento-san algo nerviosa en clase, me sorprende que ella no allá venido también-** termino de decir issei ocultando el hecho que podía sentir las presencias, de Asia, Kira y Koneko en la cercanía, pero desidio omitir eso en caso de seguridad, no era como si ellas tuvieran una oportunidad contra él en el pasado sin limitarse, ahora las podría vencer con algunos movimientos sencillos.

Un momento de silencio tenso se creó entre ellos antes de que Akeno iniciara la conversación **-veras ise-kun la razón por…-** no pudo continuar ya que la mirada de issei se volvió afilada, por la forma tan familiar de dirigirse a él, haci que decidió volver a empezar **-veras hyodo-san vine a hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en el parque, las chicas y yo nos sentimos mal de como pasaron las cosas, boucho solo nos dijo que te quitaría las piezas de forma indolora, porque ella tenía otros candidatos para ser sus peones y que tu al ser un humano con un Sacred Gear débil no deberías estar involucrado con los demonios por tu seguridad-** termino de decir viendo a issei cuya mirada había disminuido un poco, pero ella podía sentir que este no era el issei que conocían, tenía la sensación de que él estaba en perfecto control de la situación.

 **-Entonces que buscas disculparte, con una escusa de que fueron manipuladas-** dijo issei de forma fría asiendo que Akeno bajara la mirada de igual forma que las chicas escondidas **-a mi no me importa lo que hiso rías, ella para mí solo era un jefa, una conocida nada más, nada menos solo una relación profesional-** dijo ganándose la atención de Akeno y las chicas **-pero tú y las otras chicas eran diferentes, pasamos tiempo juntos, entrenamos, aprendieron de mí y yo de ustedes, se interesaron en mí vida a diferencia de rías que las únicas veces que hablábamos o interactuábamos eran en sus intentos de ser "dulce" conmigo haciendo alarde de su cuerpo-** dijo haciendo que Akeno recordara y él tenía la razón rías nunca le pregunto por sus gustos o se intereso en tener una conversación normal con él **-lo que ella hiso fue una traición meramente profesional, incluso un poco entendible, pero ustedes traicionaron mi amistad y la relación que teníamos, eso sí fue una verdadera traición-** concluyo issei.

El entonces decidió retirarse, ya no tenía nada que decirles, pero antes de salir de la azotea el volvió a hablar.

 **-Yo decidí seguir con mi vida himejima-san, una que no incluye de ninguna forma a alguna de ustedes les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo-** dijo sin voltearse, a ver una Akeno con una expresión de mucha tristeza **-te mentiría si te dijera que no las odio por lo que hicieron pero no llevare la carga del dolor en mis hombros, por el resto de mi vida inmortal-** dijo ahora viéndola directamente a sus ojos dejando que un pequeño destello de su poder fuera sentido por ella **-nunca vuelvas a hablarme a menos que sea algo profesional y no cuentes que tendrás mi ayuda cuando la necesites** -termino retirándose de la azotea dejando atrás una Akeno y unas chicas tristes sintiéndose como basura en la verdad en sus palabras.

Ya después a la hora de salir, él ya se había calmado lo suficiente para mantener su autocontrol recordando una enseñanza de aquel anciano que conoció en su niñez ** _"recuerda niño habrá momentos en tu vida llenos de tención, que te harán perder el control de ti, pero recuerda los sentimientos son algo complicado, difíciles de entender y mucho mas de controlar, una retirada podría evitar que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas en el futuro"_ ** hace mucho que no pensaba en ese anciano que le dio tantas lecciones y nunca le dijo su nombre.

 **-** (Hiciste bien en retirarte chico, si te hubieras quedado seguramente las otras saldrían de su escondite intentando hablar, pero no creo que te pudieras controlar en esa situación) **-dijo raven en su mente resibiendo un asentimiento de tanto issei como draig.**

 **-** [Estoy de acuerdo socio, como portador de un dragón la ira es muy difícil de controlar y con tu poder las pudieras haberlas matado, lo cual sabemos que no quieres hacerlo] **-dijo draig.**

 **-** (Si la situación lo amerita y no tengo otra opción las mataría aunque no me guste admitirlo aun tengo sentimientos encontrados con respecto a ellas) **-admitió issei en su mente antes de detenerse cerca de un árbol al lado de la academia.**

 **-Porque me asechas tu sabes bien que jamás has logrado sorprenderme-** dijo issei con cierto humor dirigiendo su mirada hacia un árbol donde apareció un joven de su misma edad rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

 **-Lo siento hyodo-sempai, pero tenía que intentarlo nunca se sabe si lo podre lograr-** dijo el joven, su cabello era rubio un poco oscuro, ojos marones, usaba la camisa blanca con líneas negras delgadas con el lazo negro en el cuello y pantalón negro con zapatillas, este era Genshirou Saji el peón de Sona Sitri y el uno de los mejores amigos de issei, siendo el único que no lo ha traicionado.

Ellos se conocieron un mes de issei de convertido en la biblioteca del club, donde ambos buscaban aprender magia, aunque al inicio no fueron muy amistosos entre sí, llegaron a desarrollar una amistad/rivalidad a pesar de que Saji no le ha podido ganar ni una sola vez, incluso limitándose, Saji tampoco sabía la totalidad del poder de issei pero tenía sus sospechas.

Incluso hicieron un pequeño trato, issei lo ayudaría a mejorar con su Sacred Gear y un poco de magia, a cambio Saji le enseñaría sobre la promoción y pelearía contra él de vez en cuando.

 **-Sona-kaicho me envió para decirte que eres bienvenido a presentarte a los demás miembros y pasar tiempo en la oficina-** dijo Saji sorprendiendo a issei **\- antes de que preguntes parece que gremory-san le dijo a la presidenta lo que te hiso y ella se enojo mucho con ella diciéndole que era una tonta y que no volviera a menos que fuera un asunto con respecto a los diablos-** termino de decir.

 **-Dile que agradezco la invitación pero no podre ir por algunos días, ya que faltare porque tengo permiso-d** ijo antes de continuar **-en caso que necesites mi ayuda tú tienes mi numero, sabes donde esta mi casa y en caso de que no me puedas conseguir por ninguno puedes ir al bar y preguntarle a takashi-san ya que trabajo con ellos por ahora-** termino antes de despedirse e irse de la escuela.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Despues de salir de la escuela, fue a la tienda de Rha para comprar los libros faltantes de runas, donde Rha le hablo de que tenía algunos libros, de runas especialización sobre ponerlas en armas y armaduras, con una colección de libros de magia curativa y habilidades sensoriales.

Se levanto y se dirigió al sótano de la casa donde había un círculo grande dibujado con tiza, mientras las paredes tenían gran cantidad de runas para evitar que la energía soltada dentro del sótano pueda ser sentido por fuera.

El propósito del círculo era de permitir a quien este dentro entrar en el "plano astral" donde se podría comunicar con cualquier ser que sepa entrar a voluntad y los que estén dentro del círculo, el plan era que raven hablara con midnight para que tele-transportara a issei a su ubicación para sanarlo y hablar con él sobre el entrenamiento.

Entonces el círculo brillo por un par de minutos, antes de que apareciera un círculo de tele-transporte llevándose a issei.

 **-CASA DE MIDNIGHT-UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA-**

Issei apareció en una sala de estar, con decoración de clase alta, con algunos objetos de origen indígena, como mascaras y armas, entonces se dio cuenta que en el sillón estaba sentado un hombre de piel oscura, calvo con una barba en forma de candado, ojos morados casi negros, llevaba una camisa roja, con un chaleco negro y pantalones con zapatos del mismo color, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la daga que estaba en la mesa al lado de él.

Parecía que estaba hecha del hueso de la quijada de un animal grande con un mango negro que al final tenia la forma del final de un hueso.

 **-Bien con que tú eres el estudiante de raven-** dijo mirando a issei de arriba abajo **-puedes llamarme midnight-sensei ya que raven me convenció de entrenarte, pero bueno vamos a mi consultorio para hacerte un examen y curarte lo que te este pasando-** dijo parándose y indicándole a issei que lo siquiera.

 _ **-TIME SKIP-1 HORA DESPUES-HABITACION DE RITUALES-**_

Issei ahora estaba acostado en el piso solo con su ropa interior negra, en medio de un círculo de unos 5 metros de diámetro lleno de runas, con 4 círculos pequeños con una bola de cristal en el centro de cada una, estaban ubicadas de forma cardinal, norte, sur, este y oeste, mientras él en su abdomen tenia grabado el símbolo de Lucifer con lo que parecía pintura blanca, igual que su frente.

El estaba a punto de pasar por un ritual, para curar todos los daños en su cuerpo, después de una revisión midnight le dijo la gran cantidad de problemas que tenia, heridas mal curadas, huesos semi fragmentados y músculos en proceso de desgarrarse, también le dijo que su magia estaba comprimida y sellada limitando no solo su cantidad de magia sino también el poder y espesura de la misma.

Pero lo más impresionante fue que pudo identificar el par de energías que lo estaban matando, una fue LUZ SACRA y la otra era el PODER DE LA DESTRUCCION del clan bael, lo cual no lo sorprendió tanto como tener esencia sacra en él ya que no tenía idea de cómo fue herido con ella.

Midnight apareció fuera del círculo con una expresión seria, con el cambio de que la daga ahora estaba en una funda en el lado izquierdo de la cadera, junto sus manos para que las runas brillaran con pequeños rayos saliendo de las líneas, un grupo de velas se encendió con fuego blanco.

 **-Ahhhhhh-** grito issei como vapor empezó a salir de su cuerpo que se estaba volviendo rojo, sus ojos, oídos y boca sangraron después de unos minutos el se dio la vuelta quedando apoyado de pies y manos, antes de que su brazo derecho se extendiera hacia atrás bruscamente para torcerse del codo, entonces sus piernas y su otro brazo, finalmente empezó a sentir sus músculos y huesos rompiéndose y reformándose a altas velocidades, entonces levanto su cabeza y volvió a soltar un grito violento mientras unas energías salían de su boca dirigiéndose a las bolas de cristal donde fueron absorbidas.

El proceso continuo por 30 minutos donde issei no dejo de gritar por un momento, midnight no podía crear que a pesar de todo el dolor issei podía seguir consiente, pero algo mas lo sorprendió en su espada aparecieron 2 pares de alas de demonio pero eran mucho más oscuras que las normales, eran como ver la noche infinita, entonces desaparecieron cuando issei se desmallo.

 **-(Parece que mi estudiante, tiene más potencial del que pensé que tendría, bien es hora de que empecemos su entrenamiento)-** pensó midnight antes de recoger las esferas y caminar hasta donde estaba issei, poniendo su mano en su frente, concentrándose para entrar en su mente.

 **-** _ **MIDSCAPE-ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO-**_

EL cambio en su Midscape era impresionante, pasó de un paramo sin vida, aun lugar con césped verde con un gigantesco lago de agua cristalina que tenía en un lado una gran cascada con montañas en el horizonte con bosques rodeando un claro de gran tamaño donde habían pilares blancos de apariencia griega y con gran cantidad de bastiones llenos de armas de todo tipo.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en una mesa redonda con midnight y raven, con draig estando cerca para poder contribuir a la conversación.

 **-Bien chico esta vez gracias a la curación, podrás pasar el equivalente a 2 años en el Midscape para entrenar, yo me concentrare en enseñarte solo combate con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo, también mejoraremos con tu magia de Re-equipo, Ilusiones y te enseñare algunas cosas nuevas una de ellas es sobre el Haki y sus usos, con unas técnicas físicas nuevas-** dijo raven.

 **-Yo por mi parte te enseñare solo hechicería, pociones, venenos y magia curativa, también ya que todavía no sabemos cuál es tu afiliación elemental te enseñare la Darkness Magic-magia de oscuridad- y algunas de sus variantes, pero como yo no soy un usuario de las mismas, no se demasiados hechisos de ellas, haci que dependerá de ti desarrollar estas capacidades hasta que obtengas libros sobre ellas-** dijo midnight.

 **-[Socio yo ayudare a entrenar con el Booster Gear y sus capacidades, como también te enseñare algunos movimientos utilizados por tus predecesores]-** dijo draig entonces issei levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta, recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás.

 **-Todo me parece bien pero me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas a midnight-sensei-** dijo issei viendo al mencionado que le dio un asentimiento **-bien primero que es esa daga que tiene con usted no parece totalmente normal-** pregunto.

 **-Esta daga es logue se clasifica como uno de los Longinus Secretos, los cuales son Sacred Gear o artefactos creados por otros seres además del Dios de la biblia con la capacidad de matar dioses-** dijo midnight sorprendiendo a issei **-no me sorprende que no hallas escuchado de ellos, ya que la iglesia decidió prohibir cualquier mención a alguna de estos artefactos, por miedo a que las personas iniciaran una búsqueda sangrienta por ellos-** dijo esperando a que issei absorbiera la información.

 **-Esta daga es la First Blade-primera daga- la cual fue creada por Lucifer en persona y dada a Caín "El padre del asesinato" para matar a su hermano Abel, siendo uno de los pocos Longinus Secretos que son nombrados en la biblia-** dijo midnight **-lamentablemente ya no es tan fuerte como lo era en esos tiempos, ya que le falta un componente clave para alcanzar su máximo potencial, pero actualmente ella es extremadamente toxica para cualquier ser sobrenatural aparte de dioses a los cuales solo puede herir pero no matar instantáneamente como en el pasado-** concluyo de explicar.

 **-Vaya eso es muy sorprendente, pero mi última pregunta es sobre un símbolo que tenía el encapuchado que casi me mata cuando era humano -** dijo issei todavía impresionado viendo a los demás **-era una cruz azul con dos estrellas una en su parte superior y la otra en su parte inferior-** termino de decir viendo a midnight mostrándose un poco enojado.

 **-Si conozco ese símbolo, es de una organización llamada "Providencia", la cual está formada por exorcistas y humanos que se separaron de la iglesia, por sus ideas de exterminio de todos los seres sobrenaturales incluyendo ángeles-** dijo midnight sorprendiendo a todos los demás **-no se sabe mucho de su origen, pero escuche el rumor de que fue fundada por 3 caballeros templarios que en las cruzadas encontraron alguna clase de artefactos, con los que obtuvieron poderes extraños, pero se separaron de la iglesia al considerarla "suave" con los seres impuros-** dijo antes de mirar directamente a issei **-no sé porque te atacaron pero te puedo decir esto, ellos lo volverán a hacer especialmente ahora que eres un demonio y lo peor es que todas las facciones, la consideran un "mito urbano" haci que no hay nadie que los detenga o los mantengan a raya-** termino de decir, asiendo que los demás se enojaran, al saber sobre la existencia de una organización tan peligrosa sin ninguna clase de supervisión por parte de las grandes facciones.

 **-Ahora tengo una pregunta para todos-** dijo issei llamando su atención **-cuales son los dioses más peligrosos que hay-** termino.

 **-De hecho te sorprenderías pero lo que es llamado el Top 10, está completamente mal ya que no toman en consideración algunos panteones antiguos, pensando que sus dioses murieron o desaparecieron-** dijo raven **-los más poderosos según mi experiencia serian los egipcios, hindúes, shintoistas, aztecas y mayas, de hecho yo casi fui matado por un dios maya algunos años antes de mi sellado-** termino de decir raven antes de decir.

 **-Bien es hora de que empecemos…**

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

* * *

 _ **Bien este capitulo salio mas largo de loque esperaba, en el se aclararon un poco la historia de la familia de Issei y se le dio el nombre a una de mis organizaciones oc llamada "providencia" pero todavia falta por saber cual es la "orden" para la que trabaja rias.**_

 _ **Los padres de issei son OP solo con sus habilidades conocidas pero tengo planado 2 sacred gear para ellos, la razon de esto es que me parece que hay muy pocas historias donde ellos intervengan en la historia y en muchos casos solo matandolos y asiendo a Issei huerfano.**_

 ** _Se nombraron nuevos panteones religiosos que no aparecen el canon porque tengo planeados algunos arcos sobre ellos._**

 _ **Issei a empezado un camino alejado del club y de la vida academica, en su desicion de persiguir sus objetivos los cuales todavia estan por verse.**_

 _ **Sobre el harem: en el siguiente capitulo empezaran las interaciones con algunos miembros del harem, en cuanto a un limite para el, estara limitado temporalmente a lo que yo crea que pueda escribir sin comprometer mi historia, pero cuando me vuelva a sentir comodo agragare mas**_

 _ **NOTA IMPORTANTE: DADO A ASUNTOS CON LA UNIVERSIDAD Y LAS VACACIONES ME TARDARE MAS EN ACTUALIZAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PERO ESPERO SUBIRLO A MAS TARDAR ANTES DEL FIN DE AÑO XD**_

 ** _PD: RAVEN A DECIDIDO BUSCAR OTROS PROFESORES PARA ISSEI, QUIENES ME RECOMIENDAN DIGAN NOMBRE UNIVERSO Y QUE LE ENSEÑARIA A ISSEI._**

 ** _PD2: PRONTO EMPEZARE A SUBIR IMAGENES DE ESTE FIC EN MI PERFIL, AUNQUE TODAS VENDRAN DE OTRAS FUENTES YA QUE GRACIAS A LA UNIVERSIDAD NO HE PODIDO DIBUJAR DE FORMA REGULAR DESDE EL INICIO DEL SEMESTRE DE INGIENERIA._**

 ** _ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO_**

 ** _S_** ** _IQUE-COMENTA-FAVORITA_**

 ** _SIQUIENTE CAPITULO: BATALLA POR UN PODER, ENCUENTRO GRUPO SITRI, APARECION DEL SIQUIENTE MAESTRO DE ISSEI [NOMBRE: YAMAMOTO GENRYUSAI-UNIVERSO: BLEACH-ENSEÑANZA: ARTES DE LOS SHINAGAMIS Y COMBATE CON KATANA]_**


	5. Capitulo 4

**BIENVENIDOS FINALMENTE A ESTE NUEVO CAP.**

Lamento la tardanza pero este cap. es el que mas problemas me ha dado gracias al combate en el y tambien por varias cosas en la universidad me han puesto en dificil posicion. Para evitar problemas futuros o dudas sobre la continuidad de esta historia podre un contador de palabras del cap. en que este trabajando en mi perfil.

 **DECICIONES:** en este tiempo tome la oportunidad de definir el camino de la histortia como: arcos, enemigos,chicas para el harem y sobre los crossovers mayores y menores que apareceran en esta historia.

 **AL FINAL ESTA LA LISTA DE ARCOS QUE TENGO YA SEMI-DEFINIDOS.**

 _ **ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**_

 ** _DECLAINER: NO SOY SUEÑO DE HIGHSHOOL DxD NI OTRAS SERIES Y SUS ELEMENTOS QUE APARESCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO DE MIS OC, TECNICAS ORIGINALES ETC._**

* * *

 _ **INICIO CAPITULO**_

Tres días habían pasado desde su entrenamiento con sus maestros, el cual fue equivalente a 2 años y medio, en ese tiempo su nivel aumento mucho según raven el podría pelear con facilidad a unos 8 demonios de clase alta sin ningún problema, su poder mágico fue lo que más aumento llegando a ser 10 veces más grandes que cuando era un miembro del grupo gremory.

Con el entrenamiento de raven, el pudo llegar al dominio del Puño Interceptor a su mismo nivel, pero él le explico a issei que no había podido llegar alcanzar todo el potencial de este estilo ya que él no podía predecir todos los ataques, por ello le encargo a issei que buscara la forma de alcanzar el máximo potencial del estilo diciéndole que como su maestro el aspiraba que él lo lograra, con la espada occidental su nivel de habilidad creció con gran facilidad teniendo suficiente nivel como para cortar a la mitad a unos minotauros que raven le hiso pelear dentro de su mente, las únicas magias que aprendió a mejorar con raven fueron Re-Equipo e ilusiones, aprendió a dominar a pelear con gran cantidad de armas llegando en la maestría en algunas y por ultimo aprendió la teoría del uso del Haki y las técnicas del rokushi, ya que raven no era un usuario de las mismas pero issei logro llegar a un alto nivel con su Haki y domino completamente el rokushi.

Con midnight logro un gran dominio de la hechicería, especialmente con los ritos y hechizos varios, su conocimiento en el área de medicina como venenos y antídotos lo clasificaban como un medico nivel maestro, en cuanto a las pociones aprendió muchas y sobre cómo crear sus propias y conseguir sus ingredientes, su Darkness Magic-magia de oscuridad- fue llevada a nuevas alturas gracias a las enseñanzas de los hechizos que conocía y creado una nueva rama muy útil para el combate, midnight también decidió que cuando volvieran a entrenar en su mente él le enseñaría a usar vodoo.

Pero el entrenamiento que más rindió frutos fue el que tuvo con Draig para dominar el Booster Gear, logrando el Balance Breaker en un par de meses y aprender a manifestar partes específicas de la armadura en su cuerpo a voluntad, aprendió algunos movimientos de sus antecesores gracias a Draig, su relación también mejoro hasta el punto que podían llamarse no solo socios sino también grandes amigos, en este tiempo ellos hablaron sobre algunas cosas importantes especialmente algunos de los planes de issei.

En la actualidad issei se encontraba meditando en el centro de una habitación muy grande con mesas y equipos de laboratorio cerca de las paredes, había mesas con calderos negros junto con algunos tipos de plantas, también en una esquina había un círculo rúnico muy complejo el cual en el centro tenia la runa de supresión, la habitación era iluminado completamente por luces fluorescentes.

Este lugar era un laboratorio construido por midnight quien se lo dio a issei temporalmente, ya que el necesitaría un lugar para trabajar en algunos proyectos, hasta que el pudiera construir el propio.

Desde que salió de su mente issei se concentro en la mejora de su estado físico, actualmente llevando unos 300kg en sus brazaletes de pesos, en este tiempo midnight le dio una gran cantidad de pociones medicas para ayudarlo y empezó a inyectarle algunas dosis de veneno para que el desarrollara inmunidad a sus efectos.

Ayer llegaron los archivos y cosas que le mandaron sus padres, entre ellos algunas armas y equipamiento, aprovechando los libros sobre magia logro obtener un mejor control de su magia y empezó a aprender la magia Take-Over.

Viendo la gran cantidad de información y equipos importantes issei decidió crear una forma de almacenaje mucho más segura, lo que dio vida a un cubo un poco más grande que su palma, el cual fue creado con el uso de la alquimia y runas para crear un tipo de bóveda, este se mantiene guardado en el espacio de Re-Equipo de issei.

Su cuerpo se volvió un poco más musculoso especialmente en sus brazos y sus hombros, mostrando una cantidad normal de definición en vez de su forma delgada y empezaba a mostrar los inicios del desarrollo de un six-pack.

Actualmente se encontraba meditando para acostumbrase a su poder mágico, porque desde que obtuvo sus 4 alas su magia obtuvo una firma demoniaca más poderosa lo cual le permitiría aprender algunos tipos de magia exclusivas para diablos, pero acentuaría su debilidad a la luz sacra y la dificultad para aprender algunos tipos de magia.

Su torso, brazos y hombros estaban cubiertos por vendajes blancos porque gracias a midnight, él pudo tener acceso a una tinta de runas especial que se utiliza para hacer runas en la piel, pero con la diferencia de que cuando tatuajes o runa fueran gravados con ellas en el cuerpo, estas desaparecería después de ponérselas y aparecería cuan se les necesitara, también permitía gravar varias veces el mismo sitio sin afectar los anteriores tatuajes o runas.

Se había puesto algunas matrices rúnicas por ejemplo en sus bíceps había dos bandas negras que entre ellas tenía el numero 300, desde su espalda hasta sus hombros estaba otra matriz la cual era uno de sus proyectos más avanzados hasta ahora, en la parte externa de sus antebrazos estaban grabados dos mitades de un círculo rúnico que al juntarse permitía que la secuencia se completara para usar una técnica que fácilmente se podría considerar prohibida por la cantidad de magia y control necesarios para hacerla y para finalizar en su palmas estaban gravados círculos de transmutación de nivel avanzado para usar desde habilidades básicas a expertas de la alquimia.

Después de unos minutos issei abrió los ojos ya que por fin había terminado con su meditación para entonces concentrarse **-Darkness Magic: Shadow Clone-** dijo issei para que 5 nubes de humo negro aparecieran para entonces dispersarse mostrando 5 replicas perfectas de issei dirigiendo su vista específicamente a él esperando una orden- **bien ustedes 5 necesito que empiecen a leer algunos libros sobre metalurgia-** dijo issei recibiendo asentimientos de los clones antes de que salieran de la habitación.

Esta técnica es uno de los mayores logros de issei ya que él logro crear una técnica que se creía imposible y solo se conocía la teoría la cual le fue enseñada por midnight, estos clones eran verdaderos y al dispersarse transferían sus recuerdos y experiencias al usuario, lamentablemente solo podía resistir una par de golpes antes de dispersarse pero eran muy útiles para adquirir información y para el entrenamiento.

Actualmente el tenia varios clones en Kuoh realizando algunas tareas, por ejemplo había un grupo realizando misiones de Rango D y algunos equipos haciendo misiones Rang que involucraban al mismo tipos de demonios que el mato en su primera misión en solitario, los cuales parecían jamás terminar llegando al punto que incluso Takashi decidió que los miembros de su grupo harían rondas para vigilar su territorio.

Pero los más importantes son un grupo de clones que están trabajando en la creación de una red de información en la ciudad actualmente esta estaba conformada por unas 70 personas de profesiones variadas como doctores, enfermeras, policías, bomberos, maestros, estudiantes, dueños de tiendas etc. esta idea nació de la necesidad de mantener cierta cantidad de control sobre los sucesos que pasaran en la ciudad, sus planes incluían expandir la red a todo Japón y el inframundo lo cual sería posible gracias a unos sellos rúnicos que el invento que se ponen encima de la lengua del miembro de la red haciendo que se le sea imposible divulgar información a menos que sea a issei, estos miembros gozarían de una protección y un pago por la información importante.

Pronto el iniciaría su entrenamiento en magia elemental, en el cual él tendría que aprender solo a menos que unos de sus afinidades fueran fuego donde Draig podría ayudarle, ya que raven se encontraba descansando después del entrenamiento gracias al gasto de energía que significo para él, haci que no solo no contaría con raven para el entrenamiento sino que también no podrá hablar con él hasta que su poder se restablezca.

De repente el sintió un tirón en su poder que lo jalaba a su mente, el cual era muy persistente haci que decidió ir con él.

* * *

 **MIDSCAPE DE ISSEI**

Issei apareció en un paramo seco y muerto como en el cual él conoció a Draig, pero con algunas diferencia como algunos árboles de apariencia petrificada y algunos posos de algún tipo de liquido negro.

Entonces él sintió una presencia acercándose velozmente a su ubicación hasta que se detuvo frente a él mostrando a un joven de piel blanca con ojos verdes con dos puntos rojos en su frente, tenía el cabello blanco largo hasta los hombros, que llevaba dividido en la cabeza con dos mechones sostenidos por un par de tubos rojos a cada lado de su cara.

Llevaba una camiseta con cremallera holgada de color lavanda claro, pantalón corto al nivel de la pantorrilla de color negro y con vendas blancas alrededor de los tobillos, sandalias y en su cintura llevaba un cinturón de cuerda purpura en un nudo de arco invertido a su espalda.

 **-Bien parece que es hora de que pruebe a otro descendiente, mi nombre es Kimimaro Kaguya soy el campeón designado por el clan Kaguya y seré quien te pruebe para ver si eres merecedor de nuestra habilidad única el Shikotsumyaku-pulso de hueso muerto-** dijo Kimimaro poniéndose en una posición inicial con sus piernas algo separadas y su torso un poco inclinado hacia adelante.

 **-Espera tienes que decirme cual es la prueba-** dijo issei poniéndose en la pose inicial del Interceptor.

 **-La prueba consiste en vencerme en batalla sin utilizar tu Sacred Gear y solo si lo logras podrás desbloquear mi habilidad-** dijo Kimimaro antes de continuar- **Pero te advierto ninguno de los anteriores lo lograron-termino de decir.**

Ambos se separaron antes de que ambos avanzaran a velocidades por encima de un caballero de clase baja, issei lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha al rostro pero fue bloque para después tener que esquivar la palma abierta de la otra mano de Kimimaro de la cual salía algún tipo de estaca blanca la cual apuntaba a su pecho pero esta al contactar provoco que issei se dispersara en una parvada de cuervos para aparecer a unos 15 metros de donde estaba Kimimaro.

Issei se le quedo viendo mientras Kimimaro dirigía su mirada calmada hacia él aun con esa estaca blanca saliendo de su palma.

 **-Tu velocidad es buena pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme-** dijo Kimimaro antes de desaparecer en un borrón apareciendo al lado izquierdo de issei a punto de empalarlo solo para ser detenido por una espada corta que issei sostenía con su mano izquierda, dándole una patada a su lado derecho para alejarlo un poco para empezar a atacarlo con cortes al torso que eran bloqueados con cierta cantidad de facilidad por Kimimaro, entonces lanzo un corte descendente a su hombro izquierdo que iba a ser bloqueado por la estaca pero el ataque traspaso como si fuera intangible **–(es una ilusión)-** pensó Kimimaro para ver a issei a sus espalda haciendo un corte descendiente provocando un corte un poco profundo partiendo su camiseta desde el hombro a la cadera.

Ambos se volvieron a separar, solo para que Kimimaro se quitara lo que quedaba de su camiseta y deshacer el nudo de su cinturón que cayó al suelo provocando grandes grietas por el peso, antes de tomar otra pose mucho más cercana al piso con su brazos cruzados para que salieran estacas blancas de su otra palma, los codos y detrás de los hombros más delgados y afilados.

Issei creó 5 clones los cuales aparecieron espadas cortas en cada una de sus manos **-Darkness Magic: Shadow Claw-** las manos del original fueron cubiertas por oscuridad con sus dedos siendo alargados y afilados para entonces cubrirse de un color gris oscuro mostrando el uso de Haki en las garras, entonces sus ojos tomaron un tinte rojo brillante- **(es hora de empezar a tomarlo enserio Runa Magic: Weight Seal: Half-Liberation)-** pensó issei para que la mitad de los pesos que llevaba se liberaran, rápidamente los clones e issei iniciaron su ataque con 3 clones atacando por detrás de Kimimaro pero que antes de que sus armas hicieran contacto más estacas salieron de repente de su espalda empalando a los clones , Kimimaro desapareció del sitio y apareció en medio de los dos últimos clones atravesándoles los estómagos pero al intentar moverse de nuevo se dio cuenta que en el piso había un círculo mágico brillante imposibilitándole el moverse, dirigió la vista al frente solo para ver a issei avanzando a una velocidad mayor que la suya con su dedo índice con garra apuntando a su pecho- **Yari no Ekyou-(lanza de impacto)** al hacer contacto un sonido quiebre se escucho y sangre salió volando de su pecho sacándole del círculo tumbándolo en el suelo y que se arrastrara unos 20 metros antes de detenerse.

Antes de que Kimimaro se pudiera levantar un clon apareció cerca de él con las manos juntas en forma de plegaria **–Runa Magic: Four Corner Barrier-** creando una barrera cuadrada encerando a Kimimaro en el interior de la misma, el clon separo sus palmas donde se podrían ver círculos de transmutación brillando para ponerlos en el suelo provocando que electricidad navegara atreves del mismo haciendo que Kimimaro se hundiera hasta la cintura en el piso, el clon desapareció después de eso.

De forma calmada Kimimaro empezó a moverse provocando grietas en el suelo donde estaba atrapado, para que entonces un aura azulada poderosa saliera de él, para romper completamente el piso y lanzara un golpe con su estaca a la barrera solo para que esta permaneciera completamente inmune al ataque.

Issei por su parte había liberado el peso faltante de los sellos rúnicos de peso y había hecho aparecer su aura que era de color negro con tintes carmesí - **(Este tipo es muy fuerte si solo los implantes estuvieran listos para su uso)-** pensó issei recordando el proceso al que se sometió para implantar dos lacrimas en su cuerpo, decidiendo su siguiente movimiento separo su brazos apuntando a cada uno de sus lados **–Dark Beast: Wolf-** provocando que 20 formas de energía salieran de sus manos las cuales se convirtieron en lobos completamente oscuros con ojos blancos, rodeando a Kimimaro preparándose para arremeter contra él apenas se moviera, pero issei no termino ahí puso ambas manos en el suelo **–(Runa Magic: Mine Field)-** pensó provocando que una onda de energía saliera y abarcara gran parte de la zona.

Rápidamente Kimimaro dio varios golpes a la barrera destruyéndola, entonces avanzo hacia issei pero fue detenido por los lobos, los cuales le propinaron algunos cortes y mordidas, después de acabar con la mitad él fue rodeado por los que quedaban quienes iban a atacarlo al mismo tiempo si no fuera porque clavo la estaca que tenía en una mano haciendo que gran cantidad de estacas empalaran a los lobos que quedaban y en algunos puntos alrededor, antes que él tuviera tiempo para dirigirse a atacar escucho la vos de issei **-Runa Magic: Mine Field: Active -** dijo issei provocando una gran explosión en toda la zona.

Cuando el humo y la energía de la explosión se disperso se podría ver una cráter de 1 km de diámetro y algunos metros de profundidad, en esa zona se podían apreciar dos siluetas que tenia auras poderosas rodeándolos.

Issei se encontraba ahora sin los vendajes que tenía en el cuerpo, mostrando que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de Haki oscureciendo su cuerpo pero destacaba la cicatriz blanca con bordes rojos en su abdomen de forma diagonal y algunos pequeños rasguños en otras partes pero el cambio más nuevo fue el cambio en sus ojos los cuales se convirtieron en rojos draconianos los cuales estaban abiertos de la impresión de lo que veían al frente.

Kimimaro mostraba piel faltante en algunas partes del torso, brazos y en la mejilla derecha dejando ver que debajo de su piel estaba algún tipo de armadura blanca, mientras que en su mejilla se podían ver sus dientes.

 **-No podrás ganar niño, la habilidad única del clan Kaguya me permite manipular la estructura ósea de mi cuerpo para usarla como arma o como armadura-** dijo Kimimaro para desaparecer y empezar un combate cercano con issei el cual intentaba mantener la velocidad de su atacante, pero la combinación de la armadura de Kimimaro y las lanzas de hueso que podían salir de cualquier parte de la misma le impedían iniciar un contraataque, rápidamente atravesó el hombro izquierdo de issei un golpe con la rodilla combinado con una punta de hueso en su estomago separándolos un poco para provocarle varios cortes en los brazos a pesar de estar recubiertos con Haki.

 **-(Esto es malo sus huesos no deberían hacerle daño a mi cuerpo mientras uso mi Haki, pareciera que de alguna forma lo anula)-** pensó issei mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de X para cubrir los órganos importantes intentando resistir los empates de Kimimaro que este al darse cuenta de lo difícil que era herirlo extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás provocando que el hueso de su palma creciera y obtuviera marcas parecidas a un taladro el cual empezaba a girar a alta velocidad, entonces hiso algunos ataques que dejaban una oportunidad de contraataque causando que issei separara sus brazos solo para recibir el ataque en su clavícula izquierda **–Bone dril-hueso taladro-** dijo Kimimaro haciendo que el hueso girara mucho más rápido dentro de la herida de perforación sacando grandes cantidades de sangre- **Bone fragment-fragmento de hueso** -dijo Kimimaro para que el hueso que estaba dentro de issei estallara en varios pedazos pequeños y lo lanzaran varios metros hacia atrasas con la herida aun abierta sangrando en gran medida.

Mientras estaba de espaldas en el suelo issei solo podía pensar, en el fracaso y la muerte que seguramente tendría al perder la prueba, en como de seccionaría a sus maestros a sus padres quienes creyeron en él y en su sueño **-(Lo siento pero mi cuerpo ya no me responde tan rápido como debería parece que este es mi verdadero final)-** pensó viendo como a pasó calmado Kimimaro avanzaba hacia él, hasta que recordó cuando toco la llave las cosas que esta le mostro cosas que él había abandonado como un cobarde **-(No no me rediré ya no seré ese cobarde en el que me convertí cuando ella me dejo, quizás su pérdida me causo dolor pero me niego a volver a bajar la cabeza y dejar que mi oponente gane, no yo esta vez GANARE)-** pensó mientras se levantaba un poco del suelo, con su aura negra con tintes rojos ardiendo como el fuego más salvaje pero el cambio más grande fueron sus ojos los cuales desarrollaron lo que parecía dos tomoes en cada ojo los cuales miraban fijamente a Kimimaro, pero lo que ninguno noto fue el brillo en el anillo de issei.

 **-(El será resistente pero no hay manera en el infierno que él sobreviva a esto)-** pensó issei cuando marcas rúnicas aparecieron en su espalda y se arrastraban por su brazos hasta la parte superior de sus manos, este era el sello de superfuerza que issei desarrollo cuya función principal era alimentar con grandes cantidades de magia a sus músculos la cual se mantenía en una runa de almacenamiento en su espalda.

 **-Tengo que admitir que eres persistente chico muchos ya se hubieran rendido en tu lugar pero tú no lo has hecho-** dijo Kimimaro viendo a issei más precisamente sus ojos **-(esos ojos jamás los he visto en ninguno de mis compañeros haci que debe ser una habilidad resiente en los clanes)-** pensó solo para sentir un puño conectando su mandíbula del lado izquierdo, un golpe en el estomago que provoco que se doblara y un gancho que lo elevo del suelo varios metros para ver aparecer a issei en un borrón rojo de velocidad con sus brazos oscurecidos por el uso de Haki con los cuales iniciaba una serie de golpes diez veces más fuertes que los primeros.

 **CRACK**

Un golpe dirigido a su hombro izquierdo dislocándoselo y rompiendo la piel mostrando la armadura de hueso que llevaba de bajo.

 **CRACK**

Una patada a su lado derecho rompiéndole varias costillas, con sangre empezando a ser filtrada por la armadura.

 **CRACK**

Un golpe con el antebrazo a su mandíbula provocando que girara fuertemente la cabeza casi rompiéndole el cuello.

De repente los golpes aumentaron de velocidad y precisión provocando grandes daños en el cuerpo de Kimimaro, en el campo de batalla se podían ver borrones y ondas expansivas por todo el cielo, con el inicio de la formación de nubes completamente oscuras que estaban cargadas con rayos de color azul.

 **-(Como es posible que este niño pueda hacerme tanto daño, después de la gran cantidad de dolor que recibió)-** pensó sorprendido y adolorido Kimimaro, solo para salir disparado hacia el suelo después de una pata descendente en la cabeza, cuando impacto en el suelo quedo enterrado algunos centímetros mientras que más sangre se filtraba de su armadura **-(Esto es malo quizás pueda repara mis huesos pero el daño interno se está volviendo demasiado)-** pensó elevando su mirada a issei quien estaba reuniendo grandes cantidades de magia en su brazo derecho **-(Parece que por fin alguien es digno del poder de mi familia)-** termino de pensar viendo con una sonrisa lo que sería su final.

 **-Secret Art: Darkness Magic: Black Dragon Missile** -grito issei lanzando su puño dirección la forma caída de Kimimaro, para que este al estar completamente extendido una cabeza de dragon de energía oscura y ojos rojos que habría su boca se formara liberando un haz de energía negra con rojo el cual impacto a Kimimaro provocando una cúpula cuatro veces más grande que él, pero al pasar algunos segundos la cúpula empezó a encogerse provocando grandes grietas en el suelo por la presión, para entonces estallar en un pilar de energía ascendente que atravesó las nubes que se formaban creando un gran hoyo en el suelo y el cielo.

Issei empezó a descender lentamente sintiendo la gran reducción de energía, esa técnica después de todo era una técnica de combinación con el Booster Gear y hacerla por si mismo representaba más presión y desgaste a su poder mágico, pero aun podía decir que era lo bastante poderoso para aniquilar el edificio de la escuela completamente si su poder estuviera en perfectas condiciones y poder seguir peleando por unos minutos.

Mientras se acercaba al hoyo creado por su ataque, pudo sentir que él ambiente empezó a girar rápidamente preocupándole un poco, solo para que este movimiento se detuviera y mostrara que ahora estaba en un ambiente completamente blanco sin ningún signo de vida, pero lo más sorprendente era la forma transparente de Kimimaro que le dirigía la mirada calmada y una pequeña sonrisa a él.

 **-Es un honor para mí como campeón del clan Kaguya, de decirte que eres merecedor de nuestro poder y conocimiento-** dijo como una marca de dos puntos rojos aparecían en la mano izquierda de issei- **Esa es la marca de mi clan, cuando envíes energía a ella te permitirá invocar todos los archivos de mi clan para que tu las guardes y protejas, pero antes que te vayas tengo que explicarte algunas cosas-** termino de decir recibiendo un asentimiento de issei.

 **-Bien primero tengo que advertirte de una enfermedad que todos en mi clan llegan a desarrollar la cual era la principal forma de muerte en mi clan, entre los archivos esta separados algunos que son exclusivamente de mi propiedad y autoría entre estos esta un pergamino donde yo escribí todo lo que pude aprender de la enfermedad y más importante una poción que impide que la enfermedad se convierta en letal, te recomiendo que tengas grandes cantidades de la poción preparadas ya que yo morí en medio de la batalla por no tener algo de poción conmigo en ese momento-** dijo Kimimaro viendo a issei que parecía un poco preocupado seguramente por la enfermedad **-Pero también están algunas notas que podrás utilizar para encontrar una cura, estas notas fueron hechas por mi querida esposa antes de su muerte-** dijo con tristeza en su voz recordando a la mujer que tanto amo.

 **-Te agradezco por el honor que es portar el poder de su familia, pero tengo una duda tu eres uno de los campeones eso que significa para mí-** dijo issei esperando conseguir una respuesta que no complicara su vida más de lo que ya estaba, pero en su interior podía sentir que su vida jamás sería normal.

 **-Veras joven cuando los dos clanes se formaron fueron las ramas secundarias o miembros que no habían despertado las habilidades únicas de su clan que las formaron, por la parte de mi clan pertenece al sol negro, con nuestra muerte las ramas primarias o de elite murieron pero nuestra voluntad siguió en la sangre de nuestras familias que con el pasar del tiempo nos dio la posibilidad de probar a los miembros más fuerte para ver si eran merecedores de nuestros poderes, pero ninguno de los probados pudieron pasar mi prueba o la de mí opuesto quienes somos los más débiles de todos los campeones lo cual les impidió a ascender en la línea para pelear con otro campeón más fuerte-** explico Kimimaro a un issei que se veía sorprendido y algo molesto a que eso significaba que tendría que pelear contra otros de ellos, viendo esto Kimimaro decidió decirle algo que seguramente le sorprendería **-Aaaa por cierto casi se me olvidaba decirte que no estaba a mi máximo poder, yo diría que estaba a un 40% de mi poder total-** termino de decir con una sonrisa divertida viendo a un issei pálido y con la boca abierta, solo para darse cuenta de que empezaba a desaparecer **-Bien parece que esto es todos fue un placer pelear contigo joven y una última cosa algunos miembros de los clanes no formaron parte del sol negro o de la luna blanca haci que es posible que aun allá descendientes de ellos por el mundo, estos están obligados por un juramento de sus ancestros de proteger y ayudar a cualquiera que despertar el poder de los campeones, haci que no te sorprendas que conozcas a alguno de ellos, pronto conocerás a mi opuesto de la luna-** termino de decir mientras desaparecía en un montón de partículas doradas.

Issei solo se podía quedar paralizado, gracias a la nueva información de su familia y como esto solo haría su vida aun más complicada, solo entonces vio una forma brillante frente de él que irradiaba una cantidad infinita de energía.

 **-~** _ **Vaya vaya mi portador pensé que te tardarías más en demostrar tu valía, pero ahora que lo has hecho dispondrás de las habilidades pasivas las cuales aumentan 5 veces tu resistencia, durabilidad, poder, regeneración etc.~** -_dijo una voz que issei no escuchaba hace algún tiempo _._

 ** _-_ Esa voz… eres tu el anillo estaba empezando a creer que nunca volverías a contactarme-**dijo issei.

 _ **~La razón por la que no me volví a comunicar contigo es que no necesitas mi ayuda, pero ahora podrás siempre contar con ella~** -_dijo la voz.

 **-Espera pero que eres tú me refiero eres alguna clase de espirito, un artefacto mágico o un Sacred Gear** -pregunto issei.

 ** _~Lamentablemente no puedo responder esa pregunta, pero mi creador debería contactarte pronto ahora que me has despertado_ ~-**dijo la voz mientras issei sentía como se le empujaba fuera de su mente.

* * *

 **-LABORATORIO TEMPORAL DE ISSEI-UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA-**

Issei abrió sus ojos viendo que ahora estaba en el laboratorio y que continuaba parado en el mismo sitio donde estaba cuando entro a su mente y que su cuerpo seguía en el mismo estado, sin intención de perder tiempo envió algo de energía su mano izquierda donde la maraca del Kaguya brillaba antes de poner su palma en el suelo provocando un destello de luz que al dispersare mostros 6 estantes grandes llenos de libros y pergaminos.

 **-Bien será mejor que empiece a entrenar con el Shikotsumyaku (pulso de hueso muerto) y mejore mi cantidad de fuerza y a aprender sobre esa poción-** dijo empezando a caminar hacia el cuarto que se usaba para entrenar solo para ver su reflejo en uno de los vasos de laboratorio notando el cambio de sus ojos- **Que rayos pasa con mi Sensa Fun Iki (sensor de aura) y de donde salieron esos tomoes-** dijo analizando el cambio en sus ojos, hasta que sintió un pulso de energía de su anillo.

 ** _~Ese mi portador es una habilidad única del clan del sol llamado Sharingan, si necesitas más información concéntrate en los registros de tu familia y obtendrás lo que buscas~_ -** dijo el anillo con issei decidiendo seguir el consejo, haci que invoco un cubo un poco más grande que su palma el cuela era una bóveda donde se guardaban todos los objetos y información de su familia, este fue creado por él en caso de que el muriera todos los secretos fueran sellados en su interior, rápidamente el cubo brillo un poco mientras algunas líneas de energía salían de él las cuales se dirigía a los estantes con la información del Clan Kaguya, pero con otro dirigiéndose a la mesa mostrando un libro con una cerradura en el, este era uno de los tantos libros o pergaminos que no se podían abrir, sus padres le dijeron que estos solo se abrirían si fuera necesario para su poseedor y que ellos nunca pudieron abrir alguno.

El libro era gris y en la portada se podría ver la imagen de un ojo con 3 tomoes en el, que parecían girar lentamente, pero al mirar la cerradura esta desapareció y la portada cambio a un libro normal de apuntes de color negro cuyo título era **"Proyecto Sharingan",** rápidamente empezó a leerlo

* * *

 **PROYECTO SHARINGAN**

 **DOC. AKITO KAZANA**

 **CLASIFICACION: SECRETO RANGO SS+**

 **DIARIO DE INVESTIGACION.**

 _Nota #1:_

 _-El proyecto por fin a iniciado y podremos empezar la búsqueda de la evolución de las capacidades visuales de detección que algunos miembros del clan han desarrollado, esperamos recibir algunos voluntarios para el proyecto, entre ellos algunos de los caballeros._

 _Nota #12:_

 _-Hemos obtenido a 60 voluntarios que lograron activar el rasgo sanguíneo, esperamos que los primeros análisis de sangre y de los ojos nos ilumine sobre cómo empezar._

 _Nota #33:_

 _-Han pasado 3 semanas desde que hicimos los exámenes, hasta ahora llegamos a la conclusión que para activar el rasgo sanguíneo se necesita disponer de un gran control mágico o de una gran capacidad sensorial, esperamos el análisis de ADN para revisar la posible influencia de una familia del clan a otra._

 _Nota #48_

 _-Los hallazgos son tranquilizadores parece que ninguna familia del clan tiene predisposición a la activación de la habilidad, desde ahora empezaremos a añadir algunos genes a el ADN de los voluntarios para buscar mejora._

 _Nota #59_

 _-Hay un problema con la activación de los nuevos genes ya que parece que los ojos han obtenido la capacidad de evolucionar pero algo les falta a los voluntarios para dar el paso necesario._

 _Nota #70_

 _-ÉXITO uno de los voluntarios a demostrado una evolución después de ser atacado por algunos demonios este voluntario se llama Ishin un espadachín maestro y antiguo capitán, desde ahora el proyecto se concentra en que los más fuertes voluntarios activen las evoluciones la cual ahora recibe el nombre de Sharingan después de esto solo empezaremos a catalogar cualquier habilidad ganada._

 _Habilidades_

 _-Las habilidades del Sharingan son sorprendentes todos los que lo activaron ganaron una gran capacidad de usar ilusiones y de ser resistentes a las mismas, otra capacidad sorprendente es la capacidad de prever cualquier ataque de el enemigo y de copiar gran cantidad de técnicas excepto las que necesitan un rasgo sanguíneo en especifico._

 _Nota final_

 _-Los líderes han decidido iniciar un nuevo proyecto después de un incidente con el voluntario Haruko quien parece que ha obtenido un nivel superior del Sharingan._

* * *

 **-Porque mi vida se hace más complicada cada vez que me hago más fuerte-** dijo con cansancio issei.

 ** _~Es el precio de ser el portador de un dragon ya que ellos atraen el poder y los problemas por igual, pero mira el lado bueno ahora podrás cumplir con lo que tu maestro te pidió sobre el Puño Interceptor~_ -**dijo el anillo recibiendo un asentimiento de issei quien se dirigió al cuarto de entrenamiento.

* * *

 **ACADEMIA KUOH- DÍA SIQUIENTE -**

Era un día tranquilo en la academia para issei, claro sin contar el hecho de que ahora la mayoría de las chicas se le quedaban viendo y hablaban de él, todo solo por el cambio de vestuario y de su cuerpo gracias al entrenamiento.

Ahora llevaba solo la camisa del uniforme escolar sin nada debajo dejando apreciar sus músculos, con una corbata negra algo suelta, pantalones de vestir negros y lentes de marco delgado dándole un toque "inteligente y atractivo" como dijeron algunas chicas ya que con sus notas tan altas y su nueva imagen, empezaron a destruir los rumores sobre él de ser una "bestia pervertida" o "el miembro secreto del pervertido dúo"

Actualmente se dirigía a paso calmado con un libro en su mano hacia la habitación del consejo estudiantil después de todo era hora de presentarse con ellos y quien sabe quizás encontraría otro amigo aparte de Saji.

* * *

 **HABITACION CONCEJO ESTUDIANTIL-UNOS MINUTOS ANTES-**

La habitación se encontraba mucho más tranquila que de costumbre después de todo, todos ellos tenían pensamientos que giraban en torno a un tal Issei Hyodo y la próxima reunió con él. En la habitación se encontraban varias chicas y un chico los cuales respondían a la casa Sitri, ya sea como miembros o sirvientes de la misma.

Una chica de cabellos castaño rojizo en forma de coletas, con ojos marrones que llevaba el uniforme de la academia, esta era Tomoe Meguri

Una chica de cabello azul hasta un poco encima de los hombros con ojos a juego, era un poco alta y tenía una cara bishounen, esta era Tsubasa Yura torre de Sona.

Una chica con cabello blanco largo y ojos azul verdoso esta era Momo Hanakai obispo de Sona.

Una chica de cabello castaño largo recogido en dos trenzas y una banda azul en la cabeza, con ojos marrones, esta es Reya Kusaka obispo de Sona.

Al final estaban dos chicas una con lentes una sentada en un escritorio en el cual estaba en tablero de ajedrez y la otra se mantenía a su lado mientras permanecía de pie

La chica que estaba de pie tenía cabello largo negro hasta las rodillas, con ojos de diferente color el derecho era marrón claro mientras que el izquierdo era morado, usaba también unos lenes de marco ligero de color azul, ella era Tsubaki Shinra la reina de Sona.

La ultima chica tenia cabello negro con un corte en forma de tazón con ojos violetas y con lentes delgados.

Esta era Sona Sitri la heredera de la casa Sitri uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo, quien actualmente se encontraba pensando en la ocasión cuando se entero sobre la situación de issei de boca de la propia rías, pero más importantes aun recordaba las palabras que su peón Saji dijo en esa ocasión.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-2 DIAS DESPUES DE LA EXTRACION DE LAS PIEZAS DE ISSEI-**

 **-QUE TU HISISTE QUEEE-** grito Sona mirando a su amiga rías quien acababa de decirle como le arranco las piezas a issei por lo que ella llamo "incompetencia" y como le sorprendía que aun estuviera vivo después de la extracción forzosa de la piezas, ella solo podía mirar con enojo e incredulidad a su amiga por la forma tan casual de expresar sus acciones **-Rías cómo pudiste hacerle eso tu sabes que los demonios reencarnados como él necesitan tiempo para desarrollar sus poderes y tu solo lo tiraste de esa forma-** dijo Sona mirando a su amiga que ahora le dirigía la mirada molesta.

 **-Tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo era mi sirviente y como tal él debió cumplir mis expectativas y no ser un débil y un desperdicio de las Evil Pieces-** dijo rías molesta al ser regañada por su amiga de tanto tiempo.

Los demás en la habitación solo podían quedarse sorprendidos por las declaraciones que escucharon, los miembros del consejo se veían sorprendidos y enojados pero ninguno más que Saji quien apretaba sus puños con fuerza buscando controlar las ganas de destrozar algo, mientras que las miembros del club de investigación aparte de rías solo se veían tristes y con la mirada baja.

La discusión fue aumentando hasta el punto que Sona se exaspero y le grito a rías que se fuera y no volviera a menos que fuera un asunto profesional y como le decepcionaba sus acciones hacia su peón, rías y sus compañeras empezaron a retirarse con rías asiéndolo de mala gana solo para ser detenidos por unas palabras de Saji.

 **-Lo que ustedes han hecho se convertirá en su mayor error, ustedes dices que Hyodo-sempai es débil pero les garantizo que él podría haberlas matado si quisiera-** dijo Saji atrayendo la atención de todas las oyentes para entonces continuar **-Ahora les recomiendo jamás volver a acercársele o atacarle porque él las matara a todas y no le importara nada hacerlo-** termino de decir sorprendiendo a todas y asustando a algunas.

Al ver la reacción de las chicas Saji decidió elaborar mas- **Hyodo-sempai es demasiado fuerte, el era más fuerte que yo cuando nos conocimos un mes de él de convertido en la biblioteca del club, en ese entonces yo quise medir mi habilidad haci que tuvimos una pelea-** dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas y molestando un poco a Sona por las acciones de su peón **-El me venció en unos pocos minutos, yo ni siquiera podía sequir su velocidad con la vista y sus golpes me rompieron varios huesos-** termino de decir.

Esa declaración preocupo a las chicas aunque Saji no era muy rápido sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la velocidad base de Kira, lo que significaba que Issei era posiblemente el doble de veloz que Kira un caballero con entrenamiento y experiencia que respaldan su poder y si de algo era conocido Saji era de tener una alta resistencia a las lecciones ya que el mismo había soportado 3 golpes de Koneko con solo un hueso roto, esto llenaba de dudas a las chicas del club de investigación ya que esto significaba que ellas no conocían el verdadero alcance del poder de issei, pero el si sabia todas sus habilidades ya que había entrenado con todas excepto rías.

Viendo la preocupación en sus caras decidió darles un último golpe **-Después de la pelea Hyodo-sempai me ofreció un trato en que si yo le ayudaba con un proyecto con su Sacred Gear el me enseñaría a aumentar mi poder mágico y mi control del mismo-** dijo Saji lo cual solo logro poner más nerviosas a las chicas presentes excepto Sona y Rías pero él no había terminado, ya que sus siguientes palabras levantaron alarmas en todas las escuchas **-Gracias a mi ayuda el creo 5 movimientos especiales y uno prohibido que según sus cálculos lo haría tan fuerte como un demonio de clase alta completamente madurado-** termino de decir con una sonrisa.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sona aun recordaba como amenazo a Saji con el "castigo" para que le contara todo lo que sabía de issei, lamentablemente eso la llevo a nada ya que él le había prometido a issei no contarle a nadie. Saji viendo la posibilidad que su "Rey" lo castigara le hablo sobre sus propias habilidades ganadas gracias a Issei, de como él le enseño a invocar solo las líneas de su Absorción Line y la idea de juntar varias líneas y usarlas para formar armas, eso fue algo que Sona no esperaba y por ello dejo que Saji se liberara de su "castigo".

 **TOCK -TOCK-TOCK-**

Los recuerdos y pensamientos de todos fueron detenidos por el sonido de golpes en la puerta rápidamente Momo fue a abrirla después de recibir un asentimiento de Sona, al abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a issei las chicas no podían de dejar de parecer un poco asombradas, había escuchado mucho sobre la nueva imagen de issei, pero ninguna lo había visto por la escuela desde que fue expulsado del grupo gremory, exactamente como lo rumores decía la apariencia de issei se podría decir que el seria pronto el "príncipe" de la escuela después de todo a pesar de los rumores sobre su "perversidad secreta" él siempre había llamado la atención de las chicas.

Sona se dispuso a analizarlo algo que ella en el pasado intentado pero sin tener éxito, su forma de ser desde que lo conoció era calmada y respetuosa, ella sabía que su inteligencia era muy alta no solo por sus notas sino por el brillo en sus ojos. Pero viendo que no podría de nuevo decidió empezar esta reunión.

 **-Bienvenido Issei Hyodo-kun-** dijo Sona.

 **-Muchas gracias Kaicho por la invitación aunque enviarla con Saji fue una apuesta-** dijo issei mirando la cara de duda de los presentes excepto Saji quien empezaba a sudar y cercarse a la puerta lentamente **-Ahh acaso Saji no les conto como tiene la costumbre de intentar sorprenderme y atacarme en la escuela-** dijo provocando que todas dirigieran su mirada a Saji- **Y que la mayoría de esos intentos a llevado a la destrucción de la propiedad escolar y casi se me olvidaba aquella vez cuando termino en el vestidor de las chicas cuando ustedes lo usaban Kaicho-** termino de decir con la sonrisa más malvada en perspectiva de Saji se había visto en la historia, mientras veía como las chicas dirigían sus miradas molestas a el pobre Saji.

Entonces se dejo sentir una gran aura de sed de sangre y rabia, los presentes excepto issei quien veía la fuente con una ceja levantada, veían con gran miedo la forma cubierta de poder de Sona por un momento se podría pensar que usaría el poder de la destrucción del clan Bael, los ojos de Sona solo se enfocaban en un Saji pálido y temblando como gelatina.

 **-SSSSSAAAAAJJJJIIIIII-** grito Sona lanzándose hacia Saji.

* * *

 **\- UNA HORA DESPUES-**

Ya la habitación del consejo volvió a la normalidad con issei ahora sentado una silla enfrente del escritorio de Sona mientras estos jugaban una partida de ajedrez después que issei la retara, lo raro en la habitación era un Saji inconsciente con humo saliendo de una marca de mano de su trasero, quien era atendido por una chica un año menor que ellos de cabello color marón atado con dos colas de caballo, ojos verdes y un broche en el pelo a juego, esta chica era un peón de Sona llamada Ruruko Nimura quien se iniciaría en la academia en un año junto con Koneko.

 **-Jaque mate-** dijo issei tomando el rey de Sona con su reina, mientras esta y Tsubaki veían impresionadas la habilidad de issei en el ajedrez **-Fue un excelente juego Kaicho espero que lo podamos repetir en el futuro, pero lamentablemente tengo que retirarme-** dijo issei mientras se levantaba sacando de la impresión a las chicas.

 **-Seria un gusto para mi repetir el juego en cualquier momento que quieras, pero antes que te vayas te digo que siempre serás bienvenido en la habitación del consejo-** dijo Sona recibiendo un asentimiento de issei y una sonrisa **-(El es muy guapo)-** pensaba Tsubaki mientras observaba la conversación.

 **-Bien es hora de que me vaya, fue un placer conocerlas chicas intentare venir mañana-** dijo issei hacia las demás miembros- **Bueno Ya ne-** dijo antes de desaparecer en una parvada de cuervos completamente negros, dejando atrás a varias personas sorprendidas.

 **-Tengo que aprender a hacer eso aaahhh mi pobre trasero-** dijo un Saji tirado en el suelo.

* * *

 **-PARQUE DE KOUH-NOCHE-**

Issei estaba sentado viendo la luna llena mientras bebía de una botella de refresco, en su mente pasaban los cambios que habían pasado en su vida desde que conoció a ese anciano en este mismo lugar, como él le conto grandes historias de héroes y dioses, sus varias lecciones que aun el recordaba. Pero también viendo a la luna recordó a otra persona, una chica de cabello negro, color de piel clara y con una personalidad tierna y feliz, lamentablemente su recuerdo solo le traía dolor.

 **-Me han causado tantas heridas he sido quemado, electrocutado, golpeado y apuñalado con cicatrices para probarlo pero ninguna cicatriz duele tanto como la que dejaste en mi corazón Yuma-chan-** dijo issei mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

 **-Vaya parece que tu vida se vuelto más interesante de lo que espere Ise-gaki-** dijo un hombre mayor de cabello canoso con algunos tonos rojizos mirando a issei con una sonrisa que él no había visto en muchos años.

 **-Cccomo es posible, tú no has cambiado en tantos años-** dijo issei poniéndose en pose de pelea con estacas de hueso a punto de salir de sus palmas mientras su Sharingan se activaba detrás de sus gafas.

 **-Has aprendido mucho desde que nos vimos por última vez, lamentablemente no pude presentarme en ese entonces pero ahora es diferente, mi nombre es Caos y soy el dios primordial del Infinito y Vacio…**

* * *

 **En este capitulo se pudo ver la forma en que issei obtendra la mayoria de sus habilidades de otras series o inventadas por mi o algun lector o usuario, la reunion fue mayormente corta ya que fue mas una introduccion a la relacion con el consejo escolar.**

 **ARCOS HASTA AHORA**

 **AC** = ANTES DEL CANON

 **DC** = DESPUES DEL CANON

 **ND** = NO DECIDIDO

 **MISIONES, RELACIONES Y REUNIONES (ARCO ACTUAL)**

Su duracion calculo que sera de uno capitulos, en los cuales se mostraran varias misiones que llevaran a issei por varios lugares de Japon y quizas de Asia, tambien se introduciran algunas chicas del harem.

 **A LA CAZA DE... (AC)**

Este sera un arco donde issei iniciara la caza de un grupo de **** de los cuales uno ese miembro de la "orden" a la que pertenece rias, seria un arco mas grande que el anterior.

 **LOS LIDERES SE DEFINEN(AC)**

Este arco se concentrara en mis dos organizaciones oc´s y como issei planea sus acciones contra ellos.

 **VIAJE A ASGARD(ND)**

Como su nombre claramente dice issei viajara hacia alla en busca de...(ya lo decidi pero no dire) en este arco planeo la inclusione de otra chica para el harem y algunas batallas con seres nordicos.

 **EN BUSCA DEL LONGINOS PROIBIDO MAYA(ND)**

En este arco se presentara el panteon de dioses mayas y sobre un longinus creado por su dios de la guerra (casi lo tengo definido pero se aceptan sugerencias) ya para este arco issei viajara con algunas chicas o mujeres y deveria haber una pelea mayor(no decidido)

 **EL COMPLOT DE LAS SOMBRAS(AC)**

Se centrara en las criaturas que issei peleo en su primera mision en solitario y las razones de su existencia.

 **EGIPTO EN BUSCA DE RESPUESTAS Y FAMILIARES(ND)**

Claramente un viaje a egipto pero las respuesta seria sobre alguna de las organizaciones o otra cosa(ya decidido pero no dire) posiblemente la presentacion del panteon de dioses egiptos, pero lo mas importante familiares para issei o sus alidos los cuales seria de la serie YuGiOh.

 **EL HEROE Y CAZADOR DE DRAGONES(DC)**

Se ubicaria en el inframundo entre la relacion de issei con los dragones al mando de Tannin.

 **BATALLA POR EL TITULO(ND)**

Se ubicaria de nuevo en el inframundo como un campeonato se utiliza para decidir el rango de demonio de clase Ultima.

 **LA GRAN BATALLA DE KUOH(AC)**

Posiblemente el ultimo arco antes del canon inicie donde un issei completamente madurado y sus amigos se enfrentaran a las fuerzas dirigidas a la ciudad gracias a la traicion de un aliado.

 **BIEN ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO.**

 **NOS VEMOS.**

 **POR FAVOR SUB, COMENTA (INCLUSO VISITANTES) Y FAVORITA**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Bienvenidos todos al nuevo capitulo de "El dios dragon rojo" el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora con un total de 14,340 palabras (de historia sin notas), espero que les guste y espero su opinion sobre el mismo.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para agradecerles a todos los nuevos seguidores de mi fic, ya que eso contribuye a mis ganas de escribir, lamentable no puedo nombrarlos porque tuve un problema con el correo y se me borraron las notificaciones.**_

 _ **Al final: Respodere un par preguntas que me parecieron importantes comentadas por Chungoku no Doracon (en el capitulo 4 pero no respondi porque no me llego la notificacion) y XxREYxX (capitulo 5) (visitante), tambien podran ver algunas palabras clave del siquiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Nota: De ahora en adelante todo los capitulos que publique tendran minimo 10,000 palabras de historia sin contar notas.**_

 _ **Arco actual: Misiones, Relaciones y Reuniones (Creo que puedo terminar el arco en 2 capitulos mas maximo 3)**_

 _ **Ayuda: si alquien me puede recomendar una forma para traducir español o ingles a romaji me ayudaria mucho para nombrar las tecnicas originales del fic.**_

Renuncia de derechos: no soy dueño de Highshool DxD ni de cualquier serie o personaje mensionado en esta historia, aparte de mis oc y/o cualquier contenido original

* * *

 _ **ANTERIORMENTE:**_

 _-Me han causado tantas heridas he sido quemado, electrocutado, golpeado y apuñalado con cicatrices para probarlo pero ninguna cicatriz duele tanto como la que dejaste en mi corazón Yuma-chan-dijo issei mientras miraba el cielo nocturno._

 _-Vaya parece que tu vida se ha vuelto más interesante de lo que espere Ise-gaki-dijo un hombre mayor de cabello canoso con algunos tonos rojizos mirando a issei con una sonrisa que él no había visto en muchos años._

 _-Cccomo es posible, tú no has cambiado en tantos años-dijo issei poniéndose en pose de pelea con estacas de hueso a punto de salir de sus palmas mientras su Sharingan se activaba detrás de sus gafas._

 _-Has aprendido mucho desde que nos vimos por última vez, lamentablemente no pude presentarme en ese entonces pero ahora es diferente, mi nombre es Caos y soy el dios primordial del Infinito y Vacio…_

* * *

 **INICIO CAPITULO**

Issei solo se mantenía en su pose de pelea con sus ojos Sharingan de 2 tomoes analizando al ser autoproclamado un dios primordial, sus ojos le mostraban una especie de aura alrededor de su forma que de alguna forma se volvía parte del medio ambiente, otra cosa que pudo notar era una barrera en forma de domo que rodeaba gran parte del parque **-(Demonios él no miente cómo es posible que ahora mi pasado sea tan problemático como mi vida actual)-** pensó issei como de su frente una gota de sudor se deslizo al darse que el "anciano" que tanto le enseño cuando era un niño, era en realidad un ser de tal poder que podía destruir completamente Asia con un chasquido de dedos **-(Si él me vaporiza quiero que quede claro que TE CULPO DE TODO ESTO DRAIG)-** grito en su mente provocando una gota de sudor de el dragón en cuestión.

 **-Cálmate Ise-gaki si quisiera hacerte daño lo hubiera hecho mientras estabas distraído, después de todo de entre todos los seres que e contactado y impartido un poco de mi conocimiento tu eres el único que de verdad aprendió las lecciones en las historias que te contaba-** dijo Caos viendo a Issei quien abandono su pose de pelea pero mantuvo su Sharingan activado.

 **-Ahora que se quién eres no puedo dejar de preguntarme, ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí hace tantos años?-** dijo Issei.

 **-Te pido que te sientes tenemos una larga conversación por delante-** dijo Caos indicándole a Issei la banca donde este se encontraba hasta antes de su llegada, cuando se sentaron en la cara de ambos se formaron pequeñas sonrisas al recordar los momentos que pasaron en este mismo banco **-La respuesta a tu pregunta es sencilla, tú me interesas gaki como dios primordial yo puedo ver los futuros probables y cuando yo te vi después de que tu amiga se mudara, dos cosas pudieron haber pasado tu hubieras conocido a un viejo pervertido que te influenciaría, para que en tu futuro siguieras un camino de perversión y de debilidad en el cual solo te harías más fuerte mediante batallas de vida o muerte y ser un pervertido-** dijo Caos con una sonrisa a ver como Issei se ponía un poco pálido y obtenía un tic nervioso en su ojo **-Otra posibilidad es que tu nunca lo hubieras conocido y buscaras consuelo en alguna actividad como la practica con espada entre otros, pero este camino tenia altas posibilidades de degradarse hasta que se volviera un camino oscuro plagado de muerte y destrucción todo para satisfacer alguna ambición tuya-** termino de decir Caos con el seño fruncido.

 **-Pero cuando vi que tu camino todavía no se definía decidí intervenir al acercarme a ti, en busca de darte un empujón a un camino que te llevaría a nuevas alturas a diferencia a las versiones de otras realidades después de todo esta es una de las más en peligro de todas ellas y tú podrías inclinar la balanza hacia el lado de la salvación-** dijo Caos.

 **-A que te refieres con "más en peligro", no soy crédulo para no pensar que no hay grupos en busca de la conquista o aniquilación del mundo como seria Providencia pero no puedo ver que te hace declarar eso-** dijo con duda Issei.

 **-Veras todas las realidades alternas de este universo tienen en común una organización de gran alcance y de ambiciones que llevarían a la destrucción del mundo, él nombre de esta organización es Brigada Khaos, pero en esta realidad y en un par más existen dos organizaciones más estas serian como tú sabes Providencia y la Orden del Loto Carmesí de la cual estoy completamente seguro que nunca has oído hablar antes-** dijo Caos recibiendo un asentimiento de Issei **-Primero seria Providencia con su ambición del exterminio de todos los seres no humanos en este mundo cuyos miembros serian en su mayoría exorcistas expulsados de la iglesia y magos renegados, esta organización está dividida en varias "ramas" o grupos donde sus miembros se especializan en alguna habilidad-** dijo Caos esperando que Issei absorbiera toda la nueva información **-Entonces por otro lado tenemos la Orden del Loto Carmesí esta sería el opuesto de Providencia ya que está conformada completamente por demonios sangre pura que buscan un "nuevo régimen" donde los demonios se impongan a las demás razas, este grupo también tiene algunos demonios de alto rango con títulos nobiliarios esclavos conformados por seres sobrenaturales de alto poder y de sangre pura entre sus razas-** termino de decir.

Issei solo contemplaba esta nueva información dada por Caos, él había empezado a pensar que solo providencia seria un problema, después de todo ya había escuchado de esta Brigada Khaos incluso ya conocía un par de los líderes de algunas de las facciones que conforman, los cuales le habían hecho pensar en la posibilidad de armar un grupo propio para cazar a todos estos grupos, esa fue una de las razones más importantes para crear su red de información necesitaba encontrar un gran número de personas que se unieran a él para armar el grupo.

 **-Y ahora que ya me contaste esto que sigue-** dijo Issei.

 **-Bueno la última vez que nos vimos yo te deje un pequeño regalo el cual parece que utilizas desde hace poco-** dijo Caos señalando el anillo en el dedo de Issei **-Ese es el "Infinity Ring" creado por mi y otros dos dioses primordiales lamentablemente los otros dos están indispuestos desde hace algunos siglos, pero ellos deberían contactarte en unos meses, es un artefacto mágico y no un Sacred Gear su habilidad como su nombre dice dentro de él está el infinito en todos los sentidos, por ejemplo ahora que lo "activaste" tienes acceso a toda la información existente o por existir de forma limitada, esto te facilitara en gran cantidad el aprendizaje de cualquier cosa porque gracias al anillo ya lo sabes-** dijo Caos viendo como Issei miraba el anillo con un expresión de felicidad **-Antes de que pienses que no lo mereces el que lo tengas "activado" significa que lo mereces ya que se necesitan varios ideales y potencial para hacerlo, en un futuro cuando tu poder alcance cierto nivel el limitante del anillo se eliminara dándote acceso a todo-** termino de decir.

 **-No sé qué decir es mucho que asimilar de repente, pero te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi desde mi niñez y por el anillo-** dijo Issei sonriendo a la primera persona que vio potencial en él.

 **-No te preocupes Ise-gaki tú has superado todo lo pude esperar de ti a tu corta edad y puedo ver que llegaras aun más lejos-** dijo Caos mientras revolvía el cabello de Issei como si fuera un niño pequeño, recibiendo una expresión de enojo de parte de Issei **-Por cierto puedes seguirme llamando anciano después de todo yo seguiré llamándote gaki jajajaaj-** termino riendo Caos.

 **-(Genial otro anciano loco y posiblemente sádico, como si no me bastara con Draig y Raven-sempai)-** pensó Issei.

 **-[ESCHUCHE ESO SOCIO]-** grito Draig.

 **-(TENIA TODA LA INTENCIÓN DE QUE LO HICIERAS)-** grito Issei en su mente para entonces escuchar murmullos de "socios irrespetuosos" y "espera a que Raven se entere", este ultimo provoco que se pusiera un poco pálido.

 **-Bien gaki levántate porque tengo que mostrarte un lugar especial de tus ancestros-** dijo Caos quien no le dio tiempo a Issei de responder, porque desaparecieron en un par de destellos.

* * *

 **CUEVA-UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDAD-AMANECER**

Al aparecer Issei se dio cuenta que ahora estaban en las afueras de una cueva, mientras que en los alrededores había arboles muy altos fácilmente más de 10 metros con la luz naciente del sol traspasaba las hojas.

 **-¿Dónde estamos anciano?-** pregunto Issei viendo los alrededores.

 **-La ubicación no es lo que importa, sino lo que está dentro de esta cueva-** dijo Caos **-Haci que vamos andando-** dijo como empezó a entrar a la cueva mientras Issei lo sequia de cerca, al avanzar un poco más la luz se extinguió solo para que la silueta de Caos empezara a brillar en luz multicolor, Issei al ver el necesitaría más luz levanto su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba **–Luxio-** como una esfera brillante de luz azul saliera de ella y empezara a flotar encima de su cabeza mientras caminaba iluminando los alrededores.

Después de diez minutos caminando llegaron a lo que parecía una puerta circular de una bóveda la cual tenía una gran cantidad de grabados en ella, la mayoría eran de estrellas y plantas pero lo que más le llamo la atención que en el centro de la misma había un círculo dividido a la mitad un lado mostraba un sol negro y el otro una luna blanca, en un anillo alrededor del símbolo se podía leer en runas "Aquí es donde descansan las herramientas y conocimiento de la muerte".

 **-Esta es una de las bóvedas que tus ancestros escondieron en la época de la gran guerra, lamentablemente es la única que conozco pero sé que lo que haiga dentro te ayudara en el futuro-** dijo Caos como Issei se acercaba a la "puerta" para poner su mano que al entrar en contacto empezó a brillar, hasta que el símbolo central saliera y se deslizara hacia arriba, desbloqueando las mitades de las puertas para que estas se abrieran.

Issei junto con Caos entraron en habitación que estaba detrás de la bóveda, los pisos parecían hechos de mármol blanco sin ninguna imperfección, pero sus lentes le mostraron la gran cantidad de runas invisibles que había por toda la habitación, estas eran fácilmente nivel 10 lo que significa que solo maestros podrían usarlas, pero que fueran invisibles a este nivel era algo nuevo para él.

En las paredes de la habitación estaban colgadas diferentes pinturas que mostraban algunas personas con armas en su posesión debajo de cada pintura en unas cajas de vidrio reforzado con runas estaban las armas que se mostraban en los cuadros.

Por otra parte en el centro de la misma había algunos estantes con pergaminos en ellos, también algunos bastiones con armas variadas pero nada fuera de lo común, aparte de la calidad de las mismas, ya que parecían de una calidad digna de un rey o capitán de la guardia real.

 **-Y yo que creí que tus ancestros no podían ser más impresionantes, pero tener tales armas en su posesión-** dijo Caos dirigiendo su mirada a algunas de las armas, antes de llamar la atención de Issei **-Bien Ise-gaki ya que seguramente no conoces estas armas yo mismo te las mostrare-** dijo para entonces dirigirse hacia la primera caja- **Esta espada es Narcil la espada asesina demonios, fue forjada en las épocas de la gran oscuridad antes que los dioses se hicieran presentes, esta espada fue responsable de cortarle la mano al más fuerte nigromante de esa era-** dijo mientras señalaba a la espada occidental de triple filo, la hoja era de un metro de longitud, con sus medidas totales con el puño era de un metro con 30cm(N/A Espada de Aragorn en el señor de los anillos 3).

Rápidamente se movieron a la siguiente caja donde estaba una espada casi idéntica a Narcil con la diferencia que en su hoja estaban gravadas algunas estrellas y algún tipo de lenguaje se podía apreciar en la misma, con su mago siendo de color negro **-Esta es Andúril "flama del oeste" la espada sagrada mata dragones y la hermana gemela de Narcil ya que ambas fueron forjadas al mismo tiempo por los mismos hereros-** termino de decir.

Varias cajas con armas estaban frente una pintura de un hombre de cabello rubio casi blanco, con piel de color ceniza, con unos ojos de color azul muy claro, en la parte inferior del cuadro se podía leer la leyenda "Príncipe Nuada "el demonio de los bosques" maestro en asesinato y maestro de armas", las armas eran un par de espadas cortas curvas enfundadas en forma de "x" en una funda para la espalda, una daga larga y delgada también curva, pero al final era la lanza más hermosa que Issei haya visto, parecía algo corta, teniendo un punta como de flecha alargada con un símbolo en el centro de la misma.

 **-Siéntete horado gaki estas frente de las armas portadas por uno de los mejores asesino de demonios que han existido, Nuada era el príncipe de un reino donde su familia reinaba con mano benevolente, lamentablemente fue de los primeros reinos en ser esclavizados por los demonios-** dijo Caos mirando como Issei no apartaba la vista del cuadro o de las armas, con claro respeto hacia su anterior portador **-Después de la perdida de todo lo que el amaba o atesoraba, decidió dedicar su vida a aniquilar a los enemigos de la humanidad, él fue uno de los pocos "caballeros" invocados para el ataque contra el líder demonio junto con los "campeones" de los cuales tu desciendes-** dijo esperando algún tipo de señal de entendimiento de Issei para entonces continuar **-Sus armas fueron forjadas en fuego santo y su acero fue enfriado en lagrimas de fénix, este proceso les concedió a las armas las capacidades de herir con facilidad seres oscuros no solo demonios, otro efecto que solo Nuada esperaba era que gracias a las lagrimas de fénix, las armas obtuvieron el regalo de la "inmortalidad" y que su poder jamás se extinga-** termino decir Caos.

La última arma era una gran espada, con un parecido muy grande con un cuchillo de carnicero, mientras en la parte superior tenía una forma curva y un agujero en ella, su mango era de color gris de forma tubular **-Esa es kubikiri houcho, la "espada del ejecutor" su filo puede cortar carne y hueso como mantequilla, pero ella también fue llamada "la hoja inmortal" ya que gracias al hierro en la sangre ella se puede restaurar completamente, eso también provoca que su filo jamás se gaste-** termino de decir Caos.

Issei se alejo un poco de los cuadros, para entonces hacer una reverencia hacia ellos y sus armas **-Les prometo antiguos guerreros que yo cuidare de sus armas y entrenare hasta ser incluso mejor que sus anteriores dueños-** dijo levantando la mirada mostrando una gran cantidad de voluntad, detrás de los mismos **-Esa es una promesa de vida-** termino, solo para ver como el vidrio reforzado que protegía las armas se desvaneciera, inmediatamente el extendió la palma de su mano provocando que el cubo "bóveda" apareciera encima de la misma **-Asimila-** líneas de luz salieron del cubo hasta cualquier arma o objeto dentro de la gran habitación, para ser absorbidos dentro del cubo.

Después de que la habitación quedara vacía, Issei frunció el seño a la poca cantidad de cosas que consiguió en esta "bóveda", ya que las palabras en la puerta de la misma prometían más de lo encontrado **-Analyser-** como sus lentes brillaron rojo, mientras él dirigía la vista alrededor de la habitación, como gracias a sus lentes especiales podía distinguir mucho mejor todas las runas en el piso y las paredes, hasta que algo llamo su atención en la parte trasera de la habitación, pero al ver la mirada confusa de Caos decidió elaborar un poco sobre las capacidades de sus anteojos **-Estos antejos son un artefacto mágico, casi se les podría llamar un Sacred Gear propio, ya que me inspire en algunos rumores sobre la investigación del gobernador de los ángeles caídos Azazel, ellos me permiten analizar todo lo que vea y lo compara a la información almacenada en los mismos-** dijo Issei como él se paraba frente de la pared y empezaba a escribir algunas runas en el aire, para que al terminar estas se gravaran en la pared y formaron un arco que daba paso a otra parte de la bóveda, la cual se mantenía en penumbras **-Luxio-** bolas de luz salieron de la silueta de Issei y flotaron alrededor de la habitación dejando ver una habitación tres veces más grande que la anterior, en ella había una gran cantidad de estantes con pergaminos, los cuales al examinarlos de cerca se podía apreciar que todos estaban sellados, otra cosa en la habitación era la gran cantidad de herramientas de herrería colgados en algunas paredes, pero lo más raro en todo era un espejo de 3 metros de altura y medio de ancho, cuyos marco estaba ornamentado con plata y piedras preciosas, Issei podía decir que si vendía las joyas podría proveerle una pequeña fortuna, pero el espejo irradiaba una energía contradictoria se sentía como la esencia de la vida, pero a su vez se sentía una forma prima de la muerte.

 **-Oye anciano que sabes sobre ese espejo-** dijo Issei mientras desviaba su mirada de el objeto, ya que algo dentro de él le advertía que se mantuviera alejado.

 **-[Socio hagas lo que hagas no mires el espejo, tengo una sospecha de que es]-** dijo Draig de forma seria con cierta preocupación en su tono **-([Como es posible que sus ancestros tuvieran esa cosa, solo estar en sus cercanías es casi un suicidio, quizás por eso lo sellaron dentro de una habitación oculta de una bóveda])-** pensó Draig.

Caos entro a la habitación al escuchar la pregunta de Issei, solo para verlo mirando al piso **-Ise-gaki que pasa…-** no pudo terminar a dirigir su mirada directamente al espejo, como sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión **-Eso Issei es un artefacto mágico muy antiguo y peligroso creado por un grupo de magos que fueron expulsados de sus antiguas Ordenes por varias razones, el espejo permite ver el flojo del ciclo infinito de reencarnación, lo cual es considerado como el insulto más grande a La Muerte o para ser más preciso a su encarnación-** dijo solo para que el espejo empezara a brillar iluminando a toda la habitación con una luz de color verde **-Rápido detrás mi-** dijo Caos mientras se ponía frente de Issei y creaba un domo de energía.

Al extinguirse la luz frente de ellos apareció una figura cubierta con un mato con capucha negro, con tonos en plata y una cuerda blanca rodeando la cintura de la figura **-¿Eres mi maestro?-** dijo la figura con una voz un poco femenina, mientras veía a Issei quien estaba con Narcil en su mano izquierda y el Booster Gear activado.

 **-¿Quién eres?-** pregunto Issei como activaba su Sharingan para concentrase en la nueva compañía.

 **-Mi nombre es Seilah y soy un demonio creado a partir de un trozo del flujo del ciclo de la reencarnación, mi deber es servir a mi amo con mi vida-** dijo la figura ahora identificada como Seilah.

 **-Espera creí que eras un espejo que mataba automáticamente a cualquiera que viera su reflejo-** pregunto Caos.

 **-Mis creadores desearon que me convirtiera en un objeto de muerte para su venganza, pero mi señora decidió darme libre albedrio, para decidir a quién servir como mi maestro y he decidido seguir a mi primer maestro, ¿Cuál es su nombre amo?-** dijo Seilah viendo a Issei quien en su mente sentía que su vida con ella solo se haría más complicada.

 **-Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo-** dijo Issei para ver cómo Seilah desapareció en un destello morado, mientras sentía un tirón en su poder mágico **-Bien eso fue raro-** dijo Issei como Caos se acerco a él para poner la palma de su mano en el centro de su pecho, con sus ojos cerrados.

 **-Parece que ella es un espíritu de contrato, son muy raros pero ellos necesitan una gran cantidad de magia cuando hacen el enlace señorial con su maestro, por eso ella desapareció, yo diría que le tomara 2 días para obtener un cuerpo real-** explico Caos antes de sus ojos se entrecerraran, para entonces continuar **-Siento un límite en tu núcleo mágico, pareciera que esa energía se enviara a ¿dos lacrimas implantadas?-** pregunto Caos recibiendo un asentimiento de Issei **-No sé porque lo hiciste, pero puedo forzar la asimilación de ellas sin ningún riesgo ¿Qué te parece?-** pregunto Caos viendo como Issei dudaba por un momento para entonces asentir, en ese momento la mano de Caos brillo con luz multicolor, la cual empezó a esparcirse por todo el cuerpo de Issei, pero cuando esta desapareció el aura de Issei soltó una ráfaga de poder que agrieto el piso y enviando una corriente de viento **-(Él ya tiene la potencia de un demonio de clase alta, medianamente madurado si sique haci en un año él debería estar al nivel demonio clase ultra-baja incluso más, nunca pensé que mi intervención llevaría esto, pero me alegro)-** termino de pensar Caos con una sonrisa.

 **-Vaya ya puedo sentir mi cuerpo mucho más ligero-** dijo Issei mientras estiraba un poco sus extremidades, rápidamente hiso aparecer el cubo para que guardara todas las cosas de la habitación en su interior, después que el ultimo objeto fuera guardado las runas en el piso empezaron a brillar rojo **-Parece que hay un sistema de autodestrucción, sería bueno que nos sacaras de aquí-** dijo Issei con una sorprende calma viendo a Caos que se encogió de hombros y puso su mano en su hombro para desaparecer.

* * *

 **PARQUE DE KUOH-NOCHE-**

Al aparecer en el parque, Issei con su Sharingan pudo notar, que el domo de energía que rodeaba el parque estaba empezando a desaparecer, cosa que al parecer Caos también noto ya que su mirada se mantenía hacia arriba.

 **-Bien parece que nuestro tiempo de calidad se acabo-** dijo Caos viendo a Issei quien se veía en duda **-Los dioses primordiales tenemos ciertas limitaciones, las cuales no te puedo explicar por falta de tiempo, pero en un mes ven aquí para encontrarnos de nuevo, adiós Ise-gaki-** termino de decir Caos como desapareció en un destello blanco, unos momentos después Issei viendo que ya no tenía porque estar aquí, él mismo desapareció un remolino de sombra.

* * *

 **CASA DE ISSEI-OFICINA-**

Issei apareció en medio de su oficina y sin perder tiempo se quito los lentes y se sentó en el escritorio, el cual ahora contaba con una computadora de última generación, al poner los lentes encima del escritorio un círculo con el símbolo de la luna blanca apareció, también en la pantalla de la computadora como Issei empezó a ingresar algunos comandos.

 **-Cuál es el estado de mis reservas Draig-** pregunto Issei cuando termino de ingresar los comandos, provocando que el círculo debajo de los lentes brillara y en la pantalla de la computadora se pudiera leer "Actualizando base de datos: Runas" y la barra de proceso.

 **-[Ellas ya volvieron a la normalidad aunque ahora un poco de ellas, están siendo utilizadas para alimentar a Seilah, yo diría que en 5 días ella ya no necesitaría estar dentro de tuyo]-** respondió Draig mientras en la pantalla aparecía "Actualización base de datos: Runas-completada-"y empezaba otro proceso "Importando imágenes", como imágenes de la bóveda y Caos aparecían en la pantalla.

 **-Es bueno escuchar eso porque el no poder utilizar algunas de mis técnicas más fuertes me estaba empezando a molestar, aunque lo que dijo Caos sobre ese grupo del Loto Carmesí me hace pensar que es hora de acelerar mis movimientos-** dijo Issei.

Unos momentos de silencio siguió después de la declaración de Issei hasta que Draig hablo **-[Socio te mentiría se te dijera que no creyera necesario acelerar tus planes, que haiga un grupo de tal calibre es algo que no hay que tomar a la ligera, pero ya tienes demasiada carga para ti no creo que puedas resistir mas de ella]-** dijo Draig con un poco de preocupación en su tono.

Al escuchar su tono Issei no pudo evitar tener un pequeña sonrisa, su relación con Draig había cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron y Issei podía decir sin alguna duda que él confiaba en Draig en su totalidad.

 **-No te preocupes Draig tengo un método para acelerar esto, pero no podía utilizarlo gracias al límite en mis reservas, lo cual ya no es un problema-** dijo Issei mientras se mordía los dedos pulgares socando un poco de sangre de ellos, para que 4 gotas de sangre flotaran y se dirigieran al frente del escritorio – **Blood Magic: Clone-(magia de sangre: clon)-** dijo Issei para que las gotas de sangre brillaran y se convirtieran en copias de él a las cuales el se dirigió.

 **-Bien cada uno de ustedes fueron creados con diferentes propósitos, uno tú te encargaras de expandir mi red de información quiero que en una semana, ya podamos abarcar todo Japón, dos tu usaras la red para buscar actividades ilegales, para terminar con ellas y adquirir cualquier cantidad de dinero o armas que estas dispongan, tres tu trabajo es acelerar el desarrollo de la cuartada para el grupo y finalmente cuatro tu trabajo será usar la red para buscar posibles miembros para el grupo ¿está claro?-** dijo Issei recibiendo asentimientos de sus clones para entonces ellos desapareciera en remolinos oscuros.

 **-[Conque ya aprendiste lo básico de la magia de sangre socio, tengo que decir que usar esos clones es una excelente idea, después de todos ellos tienen su propias reservas mágicas renovables y pueden usar clones de sombra para acelerar sus labores]-** dijo Draig.

Aunque Issei después de crearlos tuvo que tomar respiraciones calmadas, gracias al gasto gigante de energía con respecto a sus reservas, al terminar con estas y al ver que los procesos con sus lentes había termino, se los volvió a poner y saco de una de las gavetas del escritorio algunas carpetas pero cuando se disponía a abrir las primeras escucho el tono de video llamada entrante en su computadora.

Al aceptar la llamada en la pantalla apareció la imagen de midnight, quien no se veía contento **-Por fin te conectas Issei te había estado intentando contactar por unas 3 horas-** dijo midnight con enojo.

 **-Disculpa sensei lo que pasa es que…-** intento decir Issei solo para ser interrumpido **-Sabes que mejor no me digas conociéndote seguramente encontraste una nueva forma de hacer tu vida más problemática-** dijo mientras sostenía el puente de su nariz, antes de mirar seria mente a Issei **-Veras la razón por la que te llamo es porque entre las carpetas que te mande con algunas recompensas, hay dos criminales que han molestado mis operaciones y quisiera que te encargaras de ellos rápidamente-** dijo con seriedad **-Sus nombre son Akio y Tsuko ellos son conocidos como los "hermanos fuego y tierra" los cuales tenían recompensas de 10 millones de dólares cada uno, hasta hace 4 días cuando atacaron algunos transportes que llevaban cargas importantes en su mayoría dinero, por esto sus recompensas subieron a 14 millones cada uno, entre estos cargamentos estaba uno de mi propiedad que era escoltado por algunos de mis hombres pero al ser atacados 6 de ellos murieron-** termino de decir con pesar midnight.

Issei podía ver porque él quería que los matara pronto, después de todo para midnight sus trabajadores eran camaradas los cuales en su mayoría él conocía por al menos 15 años y sus muertes siempre fueron un tema delicado para él.

 **-Te enviare toda la información de ellos de la cual dispongo, normalmente enviaría a algunos de mis hombres pero ellos no están solos parece que contrataron algunos mercenarios para servirles como lacayos-** dijo midnight antes de mirar seriamente a Issei **-Se lo que te pediré es algo con lo que tú a tú edad no deberías tratar, pero te pido que no solo los mates si no que envíes un mensaje para que otros entiendan a no atacar a mis hombres y no meterse en mis negocios-** dijo con pesar como la expresión seria se mostro en el rostro de Issei el cual asintió a su petición ya que para él no solo era cuestión de dinero sino también de las vidas de esos hombres.

Después de algunas palabras entre ellos en su mayoría sobre cómo iban las cosas en sus respectivos negocios y una invitación para que Issei fuera al club principal de midnight en New Orleáns para relajarse, ellos se despidieron.

 **-[Sabes creo que después de que te encargues de esos tipos, deberías aceptar su invitación ya que en dos días tus padres vendrán para remodelar la casa y tu madre te pidió que no volvieras por un día para sorprenderte]-** dijo Draig esperando que Issei aceptara ya que él necesitaba descasar un poco de tantas cosas pasando en tan poco tiempo en su vida.

 **-Sí creo que tienes razón pero tengo que avisarles a mis padres de que iré a "trabajar"-** dijo Issei como empezó a leer sobre sus objetivos.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIQUIENTE-CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL-**

El día en la escuela fue como últimamente normal, claro con la excepción de más chicas hablando sobre él, actualmente Issei estaba teniendo una partida de ajedrez con Sona con Tsubaki viendo ya que eran los únicos dentro de la habitación, en el cual habían estado por 2 horas sin ningún ganador claro y parecía que ya se había llegado al punto en que el juego se bloqueo en cada posible movimiento.

 **-Qué tal si declaramos un empate kaicho, no creo que esa bueno para ninguno que solo nos sentemos aquí viendo un juego claramente bloqueado-** dijo Issei sonriendo viendo como Sona sequia viendo el tablero con el seño ligeramente fruncido **-Pero estoy obligado a decir que no esperaba que me fuera también contra usted sin que se limitara-** dijo Issei con una pequeña risa al final, viendo a Sona mirarlo con sus cejas levantadas **-Oh por favor no deberías estar impresionada después de todo yo me he limitado desde que me convertí en un demonio-** termino de decir provocando que Sona asintiera lentamente.

 **-La primera vez pensé que sería buena cortesía darte una oportunidad de ganar-** admitió Sona bebiendo un poco de té.

 **-Aunque no creo que kaicho pensara que le darías tal reto Hyodo-san-** dijo Tsubaki como los demás miembros del consejo llegaban al salón y se sentaban en sus puestos, después de saludar a Issei, para empezar a hablar de varias cosas hasta que Saji tomo suficiente valor para preguntar.

 **-Hyodo-sempai ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?-** pregunto Saji con tanta seriedad como pudo, atrayendo toda la atención a Issei quien solo sonrío un poco y sostuvo el marco de sus lentes ligeramente.

 **-Lamentablemente esa no es una pregunta que me entusiasma responder, pero no veo nada de malo en que ustedes sientan un poco de la fuerza de la cual dispongo-** dijo Issei antes de deslizar un poco sus antejos dejando un pulso de su poder se extendiera por toda la habitación, provocando diferentes reacciones de los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Tsubasa, Momo, Tomoe, Reya y Ruruko al sentir el pulso un escalofrió pasó por sus espaldas, por la sensación de frialdad y ligera sed de sangre en el poder de Issei, pensando lo mismo **-(Hyodo-san es peligroso)-**

Saji por otro lado solo abrió sus ojos a sentir su poder, después de todo él mismo ya había peleado varias veces contra Issei y él nunca pudo sentir esta cantidad de su poder **-(Que tan grandes es la grieta que nos separa sempai)-** pensó al comparar su poder con el de Issei.

Tsubaki solo podía pensar en que ella ya había sentido ese poder hace algún tiempo, pero fue con más sed de sangre y estaba segura que Sona también podía recordar esa sensación **-(No siento algo como esto desde que encontramos a esos exorcistas masacrados)-** pensó intentando recordar algo que ligara esa sensación con el poder de Issei.

Sona no estaba mucho mejor que sus sirvientes solo que ella no demostraba su ligero miedo y preocupación ya que gracias a su entrenamiento, por parte de su hermana en algunos de sus momentos de seriedad ella le advirtió sobre quienes al liberar su poder, liberaran al mismo tiempo un poco de sed de sangre y en palabras de su hermana era "seres maldecidos con una sed de sangre y batalla antinatural, cuyos espíritus y cuerpos solo se emocionarían en la destrucción y el Caos", su hermana también le aclaro que todos estos "seres maldecidos" eran en su mayoría demonios reencarnados en los cuales las piezas despertaban una necesidad prima para la batalla - **(Si Onee-sama tenía razón Hyodo-kun no debería poder controlarse, él ya se hubiera convertido en un monstro con solo mente para la batalla, a menos que él de alguna forma haya logrado resistir su necesidad de matar y pelear, si eso es verdad quizás él tenga la solución a uno de los más graves efectos segundarios de las Devil Pieces)-** pensó Sona como ella decidió esperar algún tiempo de conocer a Issei, para avisarle a Ajuka Belcebú sobre la posible solución.

Todos tuvieron que tomarse un momento para olvidar la sensación del poder de Issei, ellos a pesar de haber peleado por algún tiempo, esa cantidad de poder y la sensación era algo nuevo para ellos, viendo su reacción Issei decidió impartirles uno de los tantas "charlas" que le dio Caos en su juventud.

 **-Escuchen todos ustedes normalmente yo no aria esto, pero me parece que ustedes necesitan esta charla-** dijo Issei señalándoles que se sentaran y prestaran atención **-Hace mucho tiempo una de las personas que más respeto me dijo, que había 3 tipos de soldados en el campo de batalla, primero estarían lo que se llamarían "guardianes" soldados que pelean por sus ideales y no buscan iniciar un conflicto-** Dijo Issei señalando a todas las chicas excepto Saji a quien miro antes de continuar- **Entonces están los "guerreros" soldados que disfrutan de la batalla, pero participan en ella por un propósito mayor-** dijo Issei ahora señalando a Saji quien asintió con entendimiento, después la expresión de Issei se volvió un poco triste y oscura **-Y al final esta mi clase los "asesinos" soldados que solo pelean para matar y saciar su sed de sangre, sin importarles las consecuencias de sus actos-** dijo pero al ver sus miradas un poco preocupadas por él continuo **-Mi sed de sangre o mi necesidad de matar empezó al convertirme en un demonio, aunque yo en el pasado disfrutara de las peleas especialmente contra los brabucones, pero al ser un demonio casi caigo en la necesidad de matar sin escrúpulos, sino fuera por mi autocontrol y mi fuerza de voluntad me hubiera quebrado, con lo que paso con el club de investigación-** termino de decir claramente con tristeza y pesar.

Decirles eso era completamente necesario, él podía ver que en estas personas si podía confiar y decir sobre como casi cayó en su instinto asesino, era una muestra de que confiaba en ellos, pero lo más doloroso es que aun había daños provocados por el tiempo que se había resistido y la forma como terminaron las cosas con las chicas que él llego a considerar grandes amigas y quizás en un futuro algo mas, sino fuera por sus maestros y el tiempo que pasaron entrenando en su Midscape le ayuda a sobrellevar el peso de su carga, no podría ver dónde estaría ahora.

Todos al escuchar su explicación sintieron diferentes niveles de simpatía, ninguno de ellos había tenido ese problema pero podía pensar en la carga que significaba para Issei, ellos a pesar de no conocerse desde algún tiempo decidieron que apoyarían a Issei y le ayudarían con su carga.

 **-Hablo por todos los presentes cuando te digo, que aprecio que nos digas sobre tu problema Hyodo-kun, lo que te voy a decir es algo que normalmente demonios de sangre pura no le hablan a su título nobiliario a menos que sea necesario-** dijo Sona mientras se ajustaba sus lentes **-Con el pasar del tiempo los demonios nos dimos cuenta de que las Evil Pieces, tenían algunos efectos segundarios, la sed de sangre incontrolable es uno de los más comunes normalmente cuando un sirviente demuestra tener esta condición, limitantes son puestos en sus cuerpos para evitar que se hagan muy fuertes y algunos pilares del inframundo ponen unas runas de muerte instantánea la cual no creo sea necesario explicar-** termino Sona con el ceño fruncido el uso de esas runas era uno de los temas más polémicos y peligrosos en la sociedad diablo.

Al ser tan común este efecto segundario algunas leyes fueron puestas para evitar que sirvientes reencarnados "infectados", como le gusta llamarlos el consejo de ancianos, se obligo a todo Rey, a que pusiera limitantes en todos los sirvientes que necesitaran más de una Evil Piece o en caso de que necesitara una pieza mutada, ya que según estudios estos factores aumentaban la posibilidad de "Infección".

Pero desde hace algunos años algunos pilares decidieron que esas leyes no había resuelto el problema y que solo fueron puestas por miedo al potencial de los nuevos demonios, esto dio inicio a un tipo de enfrentamiento político entre familias, el cual últimamente ha llevado a pensar en que una nueva guerra interna se avecina, gracias a la división causada por estas leyes.

A Sona no le gusta tocar este tema, especialmente porque ya hace 2 años el actual maou Belcebú, recluto en secreto a algunos Reyes de confianza para que monitorearan sus territorios en busca de demonios que hayan logrado una forma de control, por eso le conto a Issei el tenia el potencial de ser el primero en resistir la necesidad de matar de las Evil Pieces y si él pudo a pesar de llevarse las 8 piezas de peón, significaba que su método podría funcionar para otros, pero antes de contactar al Mao Belcebú tendría que esperar un tiempo viendo si Issei se podía controlar.

Después de escuchar lo que dijo Sona su título nobiliario estaba sin palabras, después de todo no es todos los días que te enteras que el método con el que ellos fueron convertidos a demonios tenia estos "efectos secundarios", pero ellos sabían que si su Rey no les dijo era porque ninguno tenía algún problema.

Issei por otra parte guardo en su mente esta nueva información, para en el futuro él y su red pudieran buscar más datos sobre ella, pero tendría que esperar a que su red llegara al inframundo.

Cuando la atmosfera se calmo todos empezaron a hablar sobre ellos mismos, para buscar conocer mejor a Issei y viceversa, también hubieron algunas preguntas como técnicas, estilos o magias que supieran, más que todo preguntado por Issei que buscaba ayudarles a mejorar en estas aéreas, al pasar 1 hora todos estaban mucho más calmados como las chicas escuchaban algunos de los intentos de Saji para "sorprender" a Issei, causando risas en las chicas y vergüenza a Saji ya que algunos de sus intentos lo llevaron a meterse en situaciones raras, mientras todos se calmaban un sonido salió de Issei, el cual resulto ser su celular con un nuevo mensaje.

* * *

 **Enviado por: *Privado***

 **Hora: 14:30**

 **El perímetro de su base ha sido asegurado ellos ya están dentro pero parece que tienen planeado moverse mañana a otro sitio, recomiendo que hagas el movimiento hoy la marca de teletransporte esta lista.**

* * *

 **-Lamentablemente es hora de que me vaya, tengo una misión importante esta noche que me llevara fuera de la ciudad-** dijo Issei mientras se levantaba.

 **-Y que tipo de misión seria esa Hyodo-kun-** pregunto Sona.

 **-Si Hyodo-sempai que misión es quizás podamos ayudarte-** dijo Saji sonriendo como las chicas asintieron a su ofrecimiento, excepto Sona quien vio a Saji con un poco de enojo al tomar al ofrecer ayuda sin consultar a ella pero concordó con todos los demás.

 **-Es una misión de asesinato y no me gustaría presionarlos para eso, además quien me contrato no le gustan personas extrañas sabiendo algo sobre él-** dijo Issei en forma de disculpa.

Al escuchar la palabra asesinato todos se tensaron y entendieron porque él prefiere ir solo, pero demostraron agradecimiento a su consideración hacia ellos, ya que ninguno se sentía listo para dar ese pasó.

 **-Hyodo-san tengo entendido que las misiones independientes, se dividen en diferentes rangos, ¿Qué rango es su misión?"-** pregunto Tsubasa como la atención se volvió a centrar en Issei.

Issei dudo por un momento después de todo el rango no era uno, donde personas de su edad participarían, pero tenía que decirles para que supieran aun mas sobre la distancia de poder entre ellos **-Se le clasifica como una misión S+ porque se me confirmo la presencia de 2 criminales de rango S con altas recompensas-** dijo Issei sorprendido a todos y preocupándolos **-Pero Hyodo-kun ellos estarían al nivel de un demonio de clase alta con experiencia-** dijo Sona intentando razonar con Issei quien solo demostró una pequeña sonrisa burlona **-Ara ara no sabía que kaicho se preocupaba por su pequeño y indefenso kohai, que afortunado soy-** concluyo Issei disfrutando de la ceja crispada de Sona antes de continuar de forma seria **-No hay de qué preocuparse usted no sabe qué tan fuerte soy, pero le garantizo que nada pasara-** dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro, Sona se calmo pero las otras chicas y Saji no, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo Issei desapareció en un torbellino de plumas oscuras.

Se quedaron viendo con preocupación el lugar donde él estaba parado, para ser sacados de sus pensamientos por la voz de Saji **-Sempai no perderá él no solo es fuerte sino que también es muy obstinado como para morir tan pronto-** termino como todas asintieron a sus palabras.

* * *

 **LABORATORIO TEMPORAL DE ISSEI-UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA-**

Issei apareció en lo que él llamaba "la sala de pociones", estaba repleto de equipos de laboratorio convencionales pero también había carderos, plantas y partes de animales para las pociones, midnight le dijo que todo los ingredientes que habían eran de nivel bajo a medio-bajo, haci que cuando él se mudara a otro lugar se los podría llevar.

Salió por la puerta que daba a un pasillo de paredes blancas e iluminado por luces fluorescentes, camino hasta llegar una puerta negra reforzada con metal, la cual tenía marcas de runas rojas en su extensión, Issei se mordió el dedo pulgar para sacar un poco de sangre y deslizarla por la puerta para que se abriera y él entrara.

La habitación era igual que el laboratorio y el pasillo en cuanto a color e iluminación, pero las diferencias eran los estantes que había, en algunos había armas de asalto, en otros rifles de francotirador y en una pequeña había 3 lanzacohetes.

Issei se acerco a lo que parecía un armario de acero inoxidable que al abrirse mostraba gran cantidad de ropa de diferentes tipos y colores, él saco una chaqueta de cuero negra con el interior rojo, una franela de musculo roja que no tenia mangas, pantalones de combate negros y por ultimo unas botas de punta de acero negras también.

 **-(No me gusta usar tanto color negro pero ya que necesitare infiltrarme en su base, debería ayudar)-** pensó Issei con un suspiro como se acerco a algunas gavetas en otro mueble de acero inoxidable, en la gaveta había diferentes secciones donde había lo que parecían pequeñas piedras con gravados en ellas, él saco algunas rápidamente y las guardo en su espacio de Re-Equipo.

 **-[Socio recuerda la daga creo que ellos serian buenos donantes para tu hechizo]-** dijo Draig.

 **-(Aunque tengas razón el hechizo podría afectar la capacidad de identificación, pero seguro que sus matones serian un poco útiles)-** dijo Issei como el sacaba una daga curva de hueso de otra gaveta para guardarla detrás de su cintura.

Su círculo mágico personal apareció debajo de él era de color morado y en su centro tenía un círculo dividido entre una luna blanca y un sol negro.

 **-[De hecho solo necesitas su cuerpo hasta que confirmen que son ellos después de eso puedes usarlos para el hechizo, aunque normalmente los caza recompensa dejan los cuerpos con sus clientes o los que pagan la recompensa]-** dijo Draig antes de que fueran tele transportados.

* * *

 **BASE DE OBJETIVOS-LAS VEGAS-NEVADA-USA**

Issei apareció encima de una azotea que miraba hacia un almacén, mientras que a su lado estaba un clon que se disperso enviándole la información que recabo, este clon fue enviado por Issei la misma noche que se entero del trabajo, le tomo solo algunas ilusiones y pagos para llegar a Las Vegas desde New Orleáns ya que era su primera vez en la ciudad lo que significaba que no se podía tele transportar hasta aquí.

Los recuerdos se concentraban en los guardias de almacén, su cantidad contando en total de 13 ellos todos humanos normales pero armados con armas modificadas para disparar balas mágicas, también todos ellos tenían experiencia peleando con seres sobrenaturales, también estaba su patrón de movimientos y la ubicación de sus objetivos quienes se mantenían en un sótano debajo del almacén.

Formando su plan de acción Issei creó cuatro clones quienes se dispersaron en direcciones diferentes, listos para formar una barrera de camuflaje y supresión en el área, lamentablemente eso significaba una gran cantidad de su poder tendría que ser utilizado antes de siquiera enfrentarse a sus objetivos.

Cuando sintió que la barrera fue levantada Issei se aprecio unos guantes sin dedos rojos con círculos de transmutación en la parte superior al ajustárselos y mirar hacia el almacén él dijo **-Eso hora de la cazar-** dijo como se hundió en su sombra como si fuera parte de ella.

Esta técnica era su **Darkness Magic: Shadow Dive** la cual le permitía sumergirse en las sombra y moverse por el campo sin ser detectado, su debilidad es que cuando se movía usando esta técnica una mancha de sombras se podía ver en su ubicación.

El uso la técnica para aparecer detrás de un camión dentro de la cerca del almacén, donde tenía visibilidad de 4 "guardias de seguridad" pero las armas automáticas decían otra cosa, tener la necesidad de acabar rápido sin usar magia Issei agarro una roca y la tiro hacia un lado de ellos para distraerlos.

TACK

 **-Que fue eso-** dijo un guardia

- **No lo sé vamos a ver… ackkkk-** se quejo otro guardia como él y los otros vomitaron grandes cantidades de sangre porque sus pechos eran atravesados por lo que parecían estacas de huesos, pudo ver antes de morir que detrás de dos de sus compañeros estaba una figura a sus espaldas.

Cuando cayeron todos los guardias Issei rápidamente se volvió a ocultar en su sombra y se dirigía hacia la ubicación de los guardias más cercanos, como pensaba **-(Que bueno que la habilidad del Kaguya no necesita magia solo resistencia)-** , Issei apareció detrás de unos contenedores de basura mientras se inclinaba y a su vista estaban 5 guardias quienes estaban alerta, ya que parece que no se podían comunicar con los guardias que el mato, al pasar un par de minutos como esperaba su oportunidad 3 guardias más llegaron.

 **-Que paso los encontraron-** pregunto uno de los guardias que ya estaba cerca de donde estaba él.

 **-Si encontramos sus cuerpos, parece que fueron asesinados por algo que les atravesó sus pechos, según mi experiencia apostaría por una especie de lanza-** dijo uno de los que acababa de llegar como los demás miraban sus alrededores.

 **-(Hm parece que ellos han decidido agruparse en busca de tener mayores posibilidades de vivir, pero me molesta que ya no pueda sentir el otro guardia, lo que podría significar que es algún tipo de mago)-** pensó Issei mientras que producía pequeños cuchillos arrojadizos hechos de hueso que salía de sus palmas.

 **-[Ten cuidado socio un mago que pueda enmascarar su presencia hasta el punto que tú la confundas no es alguien con quien puedas jugar]-** dijo Draig advirtiéndole de no jugar con ese mago, conociendo sus tendencias de jugar un poco con su enemigo, el cual era uno de los rasgos de dragón que obtuvo después de su entrenamiento con Draig en su mente.

Después de darle una afirmación mental a Draig, Issei envió energía a sus ojos como venas oscuras aparecían en la parte inferior de los mismos y estos cambiaban a ojos de reptil de color rojo con pupila alargada negra, rápidamente salto en el aire llamando la atención de los guardias quienes lo pudieron ver de cabeza con sus brazos cruzados y los cuchillos de hueso entre sus dedos, pero cuando estos se disponían a disparar Issei empezó a girar aun de cabeza y llamo su técnica- **Dragón Focus: Kill Zone-** dijo como lanzo sus dagas matando a ocho de ellos, para después sacar más dagas y matar a los demás.

Cuando cayó de cuclillas Issei pudo ver como caían los últimos de los guardias y cerrara sus ojos por un par de segundos, este esa era una técnica draconiana que necesitaba de cierto nivel para poder utilizarla, cuando la utilizaba podía limitar su campo de visión creando lo que parecía una especie de domo blanco transparente, lo cual le permitía aumentar sus reflejos varias veces y obtener una percepción del tiempo más rápida, lamentablemente aun necesitaba calmar las pulsaciones de poder de sus ojos.

Al levantarse y caminar con paso calmado hacia los cuerpos inertes de los guardias el tubo que esquivar hacia atrás una ola de color negro con tonos rojos, la cual parecía viva esta se dividió en dos tentáculos alargados y intento agarrarlo, pero Issei se protegió creado un domo de energía oscura, que lo protegió de los latigazos de los tentáculos.

 **-Quien diría que un caza recompensas vendría tan rápido después que las recompensas de mis jefes aumentara un poco-** dijo un hombre de aspecto mayor con canas en su cabello negro, llevaba una camiseta de camuflaje verde con un chaleco táctico abierto, pantalones de combate negros con botas a juego, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las marcas como tatuajes en sus brazos las cuales brillaban con energía.

 **-[Socio ten cuidado ese tipo es un mago invocador, ellos son una especie rara ya que se necesita mucha dedicación para desarrollar esa profesión mágica, ellos como su nombre dice pueden invocar bestias con las cuales tengan contrato]-** dijo Draig con algo de preocupación ya que gracias a las habilidades de este tipo de magos significaba que se tenía que pelear contra múltiples enemigos, con posibles varias habilidades.

 **-Me puedes llamar sargento Blake, el domador de sanguijuelas-** dijo el hombre ahora identificado como Blake como de las palmas de sus manos salían grandes cantidades de sanguijuelas las cuales crearon lo que se podía comparar con dunas vivientes que cubrían 12 metros alrededor de su invocador.

Issei analizando su situación actual decidió acabarlo rápidamente ya que era posible que sus objetivos entraran en la lucha en cualquier momento, tomando una profunda respiración Issei llamo su técnica **-Poison Magic: Killer Mist-** provocando que una niebla morada saliera de su boca y empezara a cubrir los alrededores de Issei ocultándolo a la vista de su enemigo, quien al ver la técnica de Issei se rio un poco **-Tonto cazador mis sanguijuelas fueron criadas para soportar varios tipos de venenos-** dijo Blake como envió una ola de sus sanguijuelas y algunas bolas de ellas hacia la niebla venenosa esperando atrapar al intruso, pero se dio cuenta que no era posible al escuchar.

ESSSKUIIIIIK

El chillido producido por sus sanguijuelas puso en guardia a Blake quien apenas pudo levantar un muro de sanguijuelas en frente de él, como de la niebla morada 5 estacas blancas salieron volando hacia él a altas velocidades, pero estas al hacer contacto con el muro lo traspasaron con gran facilidad 3 estacas lograron clavarse en el cuerpo de Blake dos en sus hombros y uno en su muslo izquierdo provocando que cayera mientras gritaba de dolor **-ARGG maldito cazador te demostrar a no meterte donde no te llaman-** dijo Blake mientras veía hacia la neblina venenosa, pensando en su siguiente movimiento, pero lamentablemente por estar distraído nunca vio la figura salir de su sombra detrás de él- **Lastima para ti que no estoy de humor para jugar hoy-** dijo Issei después de salir de la sombra de Blake que este al darse intento girar su cabeza solo para ver cómo era apuñado por una estaca de hueso que salía de la mano de Issei atravesando su corazón matándolo casi instantáneamente, las sanguijuelas al no tener un ancla en el mundo todas desaparecieron, Issei al ver esto creo algunos círculos mágicos dentro de la niebla que empezaron a girar y absorbieron todo el veneno despejando haci la zona.

 **-(Para ser un matón contratado por dos criminales clasificados como S era bastante débil)-** pensó Issei como hiso desaparecer su chaqueta quedando solo en su camisa de musculo sin mangas, retracto la lanza de hueso a su mano y enfoco un poco de energía en sus guantes sin dedos, quienes al ser alimentados producían electricidad en sus puños y su posición se mantenía relajada pero un maestro se daría cuenta que su atención estaba dirigida hacia arriba y a hacia sus espaldas.

 **-[En eso tienes toda la razón socio, pero también tienes que tener en cuenta que tu fuerza no es muy "normal", ese hombre era a lo sumo un rango -C, lo cual es una lástima después de todo con su magia el tendría mucho potencial por explotar]-** dijo Draig dando su punto de vista a Issei quien siempre lo apreciaba después de todo Draig era la voz de la experiencia encernadada gracias a sus tantos milenios de existencia **-[SOCIO DETRÁS DE TI]** -grito Draig.

Issei ya había sentido las presencias en las cercanías desde que inicio su pelea con Blake, haci que cuando escucho la advertencia de Draig ya el estaba a mitad de giro para bloquear un par de espadas gemelas curvas con su brazo izquierdo imbuido en Haki, estas al hacer contacto provocaron chispas **-Rankyaku-pierna tormenta-** dijo Issei como aprovecho el tener su enemigo bloqueado para lanzar su pierna derecha hacia su costado, pero este retrocedió rápidamente esperando esquivar, sin saber que cuando Issei continuo con su patada mando una onda de corte de viento hacia él provocando que tuviera que saltar para evitar el corte, Issei no tuvo tiempo para atacar de nuevo cuando una sombra lo cubrió un poco y sintió una presencia cayendo desde el cielo hasta sus espaldas **-Soru-afeitar-** dijo Issei como desapareció en un borrón justo a tiempo porque donde estaba parado un nube de polvo provocado por el impacto cubriendo por un momento al provocante, Issei apareció a algunos metros de las dos siluetas las cuales también estaban un par de metros separadas entre sí y por primera vez pudo ver a sus objetivos en persona.

El primero era un hombre a mitad de sus veintes de cabello marrón corto y desordenado, de ojos marrones con varias cicatrices en su rostro, llevaba una camiseta color vino suelta y sin mangas, con pantalones marrones y botas negras, sus armas eran un par de espadas curvas gemelas, las cuales según la información que disponía estaban hechas de un material conductor de su capacidad de magia de fuego, su nombre es Akio el usuario de magia de fuego de el dúo.

El segundo era un hombre musculoso de gran tamaño, fácilmente de 2,30 metros, de ojos negros, era calvo y mantenía la mitad inferior de su rostro cubierto por una máscara marrón, no llevaba camisa dejando ver sus voluminosos músculos cubiertos de cicatrices, con pantalones negros algo apretados y botas negras, su arma de elección era un martillo de doble cara, cuyo mango era de la mitad de la altura de su portador, este era Tsuko un mago con afinidad de tierra y conocido por su gran fuerza.

 **-Mira hermano al intruso peligroso que mato al montón de incompetentes que contrataste-** dijo Akio con tono de burla al llamar a Issei peligroso, provocando un gruñido de respuesta en su hermano.

 **-Ya te dije más de treinta veces Akio no necesitamos guardias competentes y costosos, solo necesitamos carne de cañón, para que nosotros terminemos cualquier amenaza como lo es este pequeño insecto-** dijo Tsuko con su voz profunda mientras recargaba su martillo en sus hombros.

 **-Y yo ya te dije que debíamos avernos movido ayer ahora tenemos que pelear con este cazador novato-** dijo con fastidio Akio como mantenía sus espadas listas para pelear.

 **-Cállate Akio y aplastemos al insecto para movernos de aquí-** dijo Tsuko como liberó su poder provocando que un aura verde lo cubriera, rápidamente Akio siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y libero su propia aura de color naranja claro, esperando paralizar a su oponente por la presión pero Issei no se vio ni un poco afectadas por las mismas **-(Son fuertes pero no son nada comparado con Midnight-sensei y Raven-sempai, haci que me los tomare un poco enserio Weight Seal: Haft-Liberation(sello de peso: media liberación))-** pensó Issei como se empezó a sentirse mucho más ligero.

 **-BIEN EMPEZEMOS-** grito Akio como desapareció a altas velocidades dirigiéndose para cortar a Issei, pero este esquivaba cualquier golpe con facilidad mientras analizaba el estilo de Akio con su Sharingan dándose cuenta que se esté era muy errático y poco preciso solo basándose en movimientos con sus brazos descuidando sus piernas **-(Esto será muy fácil Dark Make: Sword)-** pensó Issei mientras retrocedía un poco y extendía sus manos creando dos espadas completamente negras y empezaba un baile mortal contra su oponente.

Tsuko estaba un poco impresionado de que el cazador pudiera seguir el paso de su hermano, pero el que pudiera igualarlo con espadas era algo que nunca había esperado, viendo que la situación no avanzaba decidió intervenir **-Demonios Akio se supone que lo acabarías rápido pero ahora tendré que intervenir Earth Magic: Earthquake-(terremoto))-** dijo Tsuko mientras golpeaba con su pie la tierra, provocando un gran temblor que movió toda la zonaal nivel de dañar el almacenen y provocando que Issei se distrajera un poco dándole oportunidad a Akio de lanzar un corte directo al pecho, pero antes de que pudiera contactar la forma de Issei se disperso en una parvada de cuervos y apareció encima de un contenedor, mirando a sus enemigos Issei decidió usarlos como conejillos de indias ya que parecía lo bastante competentes como para morir por sus técnicas de nivel superior **-Dark Beast: Wolf-** llamo Issei invocando 15 lobos del doble de tamaño de uno normal hechos de oscuridad, con una señal todos los animales atacaron a Akio quien rápidamente empezó a destruir a cualquier lobo que se le acercara.

Un pequeño grupo de 5 intentaron atacaron a Tsuko quien solo lanzo un golpe horizontal con su martillo enviando una onda de choque que repelió a todos los animales, antes de empezar a golpearlos con su martillo llamando la atención de Issei **-(Sus técnicas son muy destructivas será mejor que lo no lo deje usar algún movimiento de gran escala)-** pensó como convoco a 12 lobos más para que siguieran atacando.

Akio estaba muy enojando ya que cada vez que destruía uno de los lobos otros más aparecían, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que uno de ellos lo hiriera un poco en su pierna izquierda **-YA ME HARTARON MONTON DE SARNOSOS FIRE MAGIC: HELL BREATH (aliento infernal)-** grito Akio como de su boca salió una cantidad enorme de llamas directo a los lobos destruyéndolos a todos y dirigiendo su mirada de enojo a un Issei que se veía aburrido **-Maldito cazador te demostrare porque estoy calificado como Rango S Fire Magic: Hell Sword´s (espadas infernales)-** dijo Akio provocando que sus espadas se pusieran al rojo vivo y irradiaban suficiente calor para perturbar elaire alrededor de las mismas, Issei viendo que sus lobos se acabaron Issei decidió iniciar su experimento **-Strange Space-** dijo Issei convocando un círculo mágico gigante en el cielo cubriendo 3 veces la superficie total del almacén y en sus bordes cuatro pilares de energía morada surgieran del suelo y que todo el espacio interior obtuviera un tinte morado por un par de segundos, deteniendo a los dos hermanos quienes tomaron posiciones defensivas uno al lado del otro.

Issei descendió de su posición elevada e hiso desaparecer sus espadas de oscuridad, como el tono morado que cubría la zona desaparecía **-Bienvenidos al espacio extraño una de las pocas técnicas mágicas que he inventado utilizando la magia "tradicional", serán los primeros en sentir sus efectos espero que no mueran demasiado pronto-** dijo Issei con una sonrisa un poco maniática y liberando toda su sed de sangre, Akio y Tsuko no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo en la gran cantidad de sed de sangre liberada en el medio ambiente, pero después de sacudir un poco sus cabezas atacaron rápidamente a Issei, pero cuando les faltaba solo un metro para llegar a Issei sus instintos les dijeron que saltaran hacia atrás, apenas evitando las grandes y delgadas espinas de sombras salidas de el suelo, Issei rápidamente extendió sus palmas hacia el frente, mientras el brillo de electricidad de sus guantes aumentaba **\- Lightning-** dijo Issei como el brillo produjo un gran rayo azul enfocado en atacar a Tsuko, el cual apenas esquivo para entonces lanzar su martillo hacia Issei girando a altas velocidades, Akio por otra parte realizo varios cortes con sus espadas enviando arcos de fuego hacia Issei, quien al ver que los ataques estaban lo suficientemente cerca levanto su mano derecha, haciendo que un muro oscuro con brillo lo protegiera de cualquier daño.

Akio nunca había estado tan enojado antes, este cazador "novato" de alguna forma había logrado hacer que su hermano y él tuvieran que pelear con todo **-Te vas a morir cazador Fire Magic: Hell Whip (látigo infernal)-** dijo Akio como al lanzar cortes con sus espadas estas crearon látigos de fuego dirigiéndose hacia Issei **-Yo también Earth Magic: Pulverizador-** dijo Tsuko como debajo de Issei un remolino de tierra se volvía visible donde habían gran cantidad de rocas afiladas girando, Issei desapareció en un borrón y apareció detrás de Tsuko a punto de darle un golpe **-Lightning Fist-** su puño se cubrió de gran cantidad de electricidad e impacto directo en la espalda de Tsuko lanzándolo varios metros, salto hacia delante para esquivar un látigo de fuego, como se dirigía ahora a golpear a Akio con su puño cubierto con electricidad, Akio viendo esto desapareció sus látigos y giro sus espadas hacia el frente como si fueran un ventilador **-Ciclón infernal-** de repente el brillo de las espadas aumento y soltó un pilar giratorio de fuego directo hacia Issei **-Earth Magic: Rock Crusher-** dijo Tsuko cuando golpeaba su martillo en la tierra y grandes rocas salían volando hacia Issei junto con el pilar de fuego.

Los ataques hicieron contacto directo con Issei quien no le dio tiempo de esquivarlos una explosión de rocas y de fuego **-Por fin se murió…-** dijo Akio exhalando con fuerza, mientras veía el gran fuego arder, su hermano rápidamente estaba a su lado viéndose menos cansado que él **-Vamos Akio tenemos que salir de aquí seguramente llamamos la atención con esa explosión es hora de…-** no pudo terminar al darse cuenta que el círculo gigante aun estaba en el cielo cubriendo el almacén, dirigiendo su mirada al fuego pudo ver con gran asombro como Issei salía completamente ileso con su cuerpo cubierto con un aura oscura, provocando que las llamas retrocedieran, también noto que ahora tenía unos guantes blancos formales, en vez de los negros sin dedos **-MALDITO POR QUE NO TE MUERES-** grito un molesto Akio que se lanzo intentando cortar a Issei quien solo levanto una de sus manos enguantadas y chasqueo los dedos.

BBBOOOMMM

 **-AHHHHHHHHH-** se escucho el grito de Akio al ser lanzado por los aires por la explosión de fuego que salió de los guantes de Issei al chasquear sus dedos- **AKIOOOO MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES EARTH MAGIC: HAMMER OF GAIA-** grito un enojado Tsuko como su martillo se cubrió de energía marrón claro y se lanzo para matar a Issei, viéndolo venir saco su brazo hacia atrás mientras una esfera de energía oscura se formaba- **Secret Darkness Magic: Eclipse Sphere-** dijo mientras lanzaba su ataque, el cual choco con una oscilación del martillo de Tsuko provocando que una esfera 5 veces más grande que él lo cubriera, Issei volvió chasquear los dedos y todo lo que se podía ver dentro de la esfera era la gran cantidad de fuego girando a altísimas velocidades, este al dispersarse mostro la forma calcinada de Tsuko completamente muerto.

Issei viendo que su enemigo estaba acabado se dirigió hacia el otro hermano, que se encontraba de espaldas al suelo con grandes quemaduras al frente de su cuerpo, con un movimiento rápido atravesó su corazón con un hueso de su mano, después dirigió su vista hacia los alrededores analizando la cantidad de daños hechos en la ubicación, con otro chasquido de dedos todo el fuego en la zona se extinguió, para entonces sacar su celular y llamar al número que decía "servicios de limpieza Zafiro".

 **-*Servicios de limpieza en que le puedo ayudar*-** se escucho la voz de una mujer en el celular.

- **Si vera necesito que en una hora vengan a esta ubicación y se encarguen de "disponer" de algunos cuerpos y reparar el terreno ya que fue dañado por magia de tierra-** explico Issei.

 **-*No hay ningún problema Sr. Ryu le enviaremos la cuenta al terminar el trabajo, ¿alguna otra cosa?*-** dijo la mujer.

 **-No ninguna gracias-** dijo Issei antes de cortar la llamada, mientras sacaba la daga de hueso que tenia detrás de su cintura y empezaba a dirigirse al cuerpo de los guardias.

Estos "servicios de limpieza" eran un servicio extremadamente necesario en la comunidad sobrenatural, ya sea para cubrir peleas o proteger una cuartada de una ubicación especifica, hasta donde el sabia estos "servicios" eran completamente neutrales, ya que estos se encargaban de lo más fácil como el cubrir el uso de magia accidental, hasta limpiar escenas que se podrían comparar con masacres.

Issei después de marcar un símbolo extraño en la frente de los cuerpos de todos los guardias y de sus objetivos, creo varios clones para que revisaran el almacén buscando algunas cosas de las que robaron, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de él como los símbolos en las frentes de los cuerpos también brillaban, para que entonces lo que parecían líneas de energía blancas se dirigieran hacia la daga donde eran absorbidos por la misma.

Cuando el proceso termino después de unos 15 minutos todos los cuerpos tomaron un tono gris ceniza con venas negras visibles, mientras que sus ojos eran completamente blancos, Issei acerco la daga hacia su boca y susurro algunas palabras en un dialecto desconocido, hasta que la daga brillo por un pequeño momento y volvió a la normalidad.

Al volverla a poner en su sitio los clones volvieron con 30 cajas grandes de madera con diferentes símbolos desconocidos para Issei, pero otras 10 tenían un símbolo que él reconocería donde fuera eran 3 cartas de póker siendo sostenidas por una mano esquelética, un as de pica, un as de corazones donde este tenía una grieta en el medio y en el centro de los otros dos naipes estaba la carta del Joker, este era el símbolo que usaba Midnight en sus objetos o cargas, después de todo el era un conocido traficante de pociones y ingredientes de "dudosa" adquisición.

Issei les ordeno que guardaran cada una en el "cubo" y después se dispersaran, mientras él se dirigía hacia los cuerpos de sus objetivos, para sellarlos en un par de cartas en blanco para entregarlos por la recompensa, al sellarlos no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ellos después de todo jamás se dieron cuenta que uno de los efectos del **Strange Space** era que debilitaba a cualquiera que estuviera dentro aparte de su invocador, pero si ellos hubieran sido ángeles o caídos, incluso cualquier ser con firma mágica de luz se vería extremadamente agotado muy rápido porque necesitaría el triple de poder para realizar cualquier ataque, pero solo sufrieron la "primera fase" ya que gracias a tener que crear varios clones para hacer un barrera en la zona y de paso tele transportarse hasta aquí requirió gran cantidad de su energía impidiéndole utilizar el **Strange Space** en su máxima potencia.

 **-[Peleaste muy bien socio, pero sinceramente espera más de estos criminales]-** dijo Draig.

 **-Aunque no lo pareciera Draig, ellos no pelearon a toda su potencia por varias razones, como no llamar la atención de cualquiera que estuviera cerca y los efectos del Strange Space no les ayudaron mucho que se diga-** admitió Issei como salía de la zona y aparecía en el tejado donde apareció por primera vez.

- **[Estoy orgulloso de ti socio, ya que pudiste ver sin arrogancia tus logros en esta pelea, seguramente Raven te diría lo mismo si estuviera despierto]-** dijo Draig con una voz llena de orgullo.

Al ver que sus negocios terminaron en la ciudad Issei aprovecho y creo 3 clones más y les ordeno moverse por la ciudad y poner otros marcadores para tele transportarse, cuando estos se dispersaron no pudo evitar sentir una gran cantidad de fatiga **-Oye Draig dame un poco de poder-** dijo Issei exhalando.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST]** **[BOOST]**

La forma de Issei se cubrió de un mato de energía roja, mientras sentía como su cansancio se lavaba de su cuerpo provocando que soltara un suspiro de satisfacción, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de él como desapareció.

* * *

 **PARQUE-UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA-NOCHE**

Issei apareció detrás de un árbol de un parque rodeado por una gran cantidad de edificios, rápidamente con su magia Re-Equipo se cambio de ropa, ahora llevaba una camiseta morada oscura con bordes blancos, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir, su cabello estaba ahora peinado hacia atrás.

Rápidamente activo su Sharingan y creó una barrera de ilusión a su alrededor, como saco de su espacio de Re-Equipo una pequeña roca con gravados blancos en ella, vertió su energía en ella para que empezara a brillar y la lanzara al suelo, al contactar el mismo esta se rompió y creo lo que parecía un montón de cenizas grises **–Surge-** dijo Issei como las cenizas se levantaron y formaron un cuerpo de color gris con gravados negros por todos lados junto con sus ojos, pero parecía completamente inanimado, llevaba pantalones de manto de color negros y un cinturón con una piedra incolora en el centro.

Issei saco su daga y la puso en el pecho del cuerpo y dijo algunas palabras desconocidas, provocando que la daga brillara y los surcos de energía en el cuerpo brillaran en rojo antes de que el cuerpo cambiara a la apariencia de a un guardaespaldas, lo miro por un momento hasta que le ordeno que lo siquiera y protegiera, recibiendo un asentimiento del "guardaespaldas", después empezaron a dirigirse a una pequeña cabaña que daba a un lago, la cual parecía abandonada pero Issei al llegar a la puerta levanto su mano donde un círculo mágico se mostro y la puerta se abrió por sí misma.

Dentro se podía ver que no era una cabaña ya que lo que había eran unas escaleras que bajaban al sub-suelo, al final de la misma estaba una habitación de piedra donde detrás de un escritorio con una computadora estaba un anciano de cabello gris corto, con ropa de médico y detrás de él estaba lo que parecían refrigeradores para cuerpos como los que se encontraban comúnmente en una morgue.

El anciano dirigió su mirada fría hacia Issei y su acompañante en busca de cualquier signo de alarma, pero lo único que pudo ver fue la potencia que soltaba en el ambiente el joven frente de él, claramente desconocido para el mismo ya que parecía que no lo hacía por propia voluntad- **En que puedo ayudarle joven-** dijo el anciano con voz rasposa como si le faltara uso.

 **-Vengo a entregar un par de cuerpos para cobrar sus recompensas-** dijo Issei de forma calmada y profesional mientras sacaba un par de naipes con el kanji de cuerpo, el anciano se levanto y hiso aparecer un par de mesas de acero inoxidable y le dijo a Issei que los sacara y los depositara en el mismo, lo cual rápidamente cumplió Issei.

El anciano analizo los cuerpos con calma sin verse afectado por el estado calcinados en que estos se encontraban, después de lanzar un hechizo "hablado" desconocido para Issei el hombre asintió y tomo algunas notas en una hojas antes de decirle a Issei que se sentara en un silla que acababa de aparecer enfrente de su escritorio.

 **-Bien Sr. Hyodo he podido confirmar que estos cuerpos pertenecen a los hermanos de "fuego y tierra" clasificados Rango –S en el sistema B.I.N.G.O al cual yo represento-** dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a Issei al conocer su nombre y que este fuera un representante del sistema B.I.N.G.O- **En su duda no expresada sobre yo conocer su nombre nada es desconocido para cualquier representante del sistema-** dijo el anciano.

El sistema B.I.N.G.O famoso por ser completamente neutral, un sistema donde todos los seres sobrenaturales en existencia y cualquiera que estuviera involucrado en el mismo, dándoseles un rango dependiendo de varios factores, como nivel de poder y peligrosidad entre otros factores, el sistema se utiliza por todas las facciones o grupos en el mundo para contratar o reclutar cualquier "profesional" acorde con sus necesidades y/o poner recompensas por cualquiera que esté inscrito, sin importan el tipo de persona que fuera, incluso había escuchado que el gobernador Azazel tenía una recompensa de 2000 billones de dólares y aumentando.

Issei viendo la posibilidad de llamar la atención de sus enemigos, le pregunto al anciano si él podía actualizar su perfil, aparte de subir de clasificación ya que el tenia entendido que con vencerlos el obtendría el Rango S automáticamente.

 **-Si sería posible ya que de todos modos lo tendría que hacer, ya que según su perfil actual usted no debería disponer del poder necesario para vencerlos-** dijo el anciano mientras escribía algo en la computadora, para entonces girar la pantalla y mostrársela a Issei.

* * *

 **-B.I.N.G.O-**

 **Nombre: Issei Hyodo**

 **Rango: E**

 **Rango Demonio: Clase Baja**

 **Raza: Demonio reencarnado (anteriormente humano sangre pura)**

 **Afiliación: Siervo del Clan Gremory**

 **Edad: 15 (envejecerá el 18 de noviembre)**

 **-Rasgos únicos—**

 **Sacred Gear: Twice Critical**

 **-Capacidades—**

 **Desconocidas**

 **-Estadísticas-**

 **Fuerza: E+**

 **Defensa: E+**

 **Inteligencia: D**

 **Velocidad: E+**

 **Durabilidad: D+**

 **Magia: -E**

 **Reservas magia: -E**

 **-Recompensas-**

 **N/A**

 **-B.I.N.G.O-**

* * *

Issei no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado, ya que él mismo se había limitado mucho cuando todavía formaba parte del club pero que sus clasificaciones en su mayoría estuvieran alrededor de E le avergonzaba mucho, después de todo ese es el rango para cualquier humano común y corriente, pero estaba decidido a cambiarlo.

 **-Que se necesita para actualizar mi perfil-** dijo Issei de forma seria, ya que no permitiría que su nombre fuera tachado como débil y sin talento.

Encima del escritorio apareció un círculo mágico extremadamente complejo, según la compresión de Issei que a pesar de no sobresalir en la "magia tradicional" él todavía podía entender sobre teoría avanzada de los mismos, pero este círculo estaba a un nivel nunca antes visto por él.

 **-Si pones tu mano sobre el círculo este analizara todo tu ser, sin omitir nada incluso si tu poder está limitado o sellado, será corregido en tu perfil-** dijo el anciano con calma, mientras giraba de nuevo el monitor y le daba un asentimiento a Issei para que pusiera su mano, al ponerla el círculo brillo por unos 20 segundos y después se pudieron escuchar varios sonidos saliendo de la computadora.

El anciano miraba la pantalla con lo que parecía su máxima expresión de sorpresa posible para él, con una de sus cejas levantadas y sus ojos un poco más abiertos por un par de segundos hasta volver a su normal frialdad y calma- **Bien joven tengo que admitir que el cambio hecho a su perfil es uno de los más grandes registrados en los últimos 50 años-** dijo antes de volver a girar el monitor hacia Issei para que este revisara los cambios.

* * *

 **-B.I.N.G.O-**

 **Nombre: Issei Hyodo**

 **-Títulos-**

 **Sekiryuutei (por ser portador del Booster Gear)**

 **Rango: S+**

 **Rango Demonio: Clase Baja**

 **Raza: Demonio reencarnado (anteriormente humano sangre pura)**

 **Afiliación: Demonio Independiente (expulsado) (anteriormente siervo Clan Gremory)**

 **Edad: 15 (envejecerá el** **18 de noviembre)**

 **-Rasgos únicos—**

 **Sacred Gear: Longinus Booster Gear**

 **Balance Breaker: Red Scale Mail**

 **Rasgo visual: Sharingan**

 **Rasgo corporal: Shikotsumyaku-pulso de hueso muerto- (manipulación de estructura ósea)**

 **-Capacidades—**

 **Dom. Espadas: A++**

 **Com. Cuerpo a cuerpo: A+**

 **Magia de diablo: A+**

 **Hechicería: A+**

 **Pociones: A**

 **Vudú: B**

 **Magia de oscuridad: A++**

 **Alquimia: S**

 **Runas: A++**

 **Sensor: -S**

 **-Estadísticas-**

 **Fuerza: A++**

 **Defensa: -S**

 **Inteligencia: -S**

 **Velocidad: S**

 **Durabilidad: S**

 **Magia: S+**

 **Reservas magia: S++**

 **-Recompensas-**

 **Iglesia: 9.000.000 dólares-Vivo o Muerto- (Automática)**

 **Grigori: 8.000.000 dólares-Vivo- (Automática)**

 **-B.I.N.G.O-**

* * *

Los cambios sí que eran grandes, en especial en su foto donde ahora aparecía con sonriendo y con su cabello corto, pero que esas recompensas aparecieran de inmediato levantaron algunas alarmas en su cabeza, haci que le pregunto al anciano.

 **-Ha si las recompensas "automáticas", primero la de la iglesia se activa cada vez que un demonio llega a Rango -A pero como tú no tienes amo y tu rango es S+ aumento automáticamente, la de Grigori es casi lo mismo excepto que no ponen que te busca muerto, porque tienes un Longinus y el gobernador Azazel siempre intenta llevar un control de los portadores-** explico el anciano como volvió a escribir algunas cosas y le dio un papel con unos números a Issei y una tarjeta de presentación con un código- **En el papel esta el código para transferir tu recompensa a tu cuenta personal o esta un número de teléfono donde ingresas el código y el dinero se te enviara en efectivo mediante círculo mágico y por ultimo en la tarjeta esta un código de acceso para entrar en el sistema B.I.N.G.O a tu antojo-** termino de decir.

Issei saco su celular y accedió a su cuenta iniciado dándose cuenta que apenas ingreso su código de recompensa esta fue transferida automáticamente agregando a su cuenta 28 millones de dólares **-(Vaya que me voy a divertir en New Orleáns)-** pensó Issei con una sonrisa verdaderamente feliz, después le agradeció la ayuda al anciano y se tele transporto junto con su guardaespaldas en un círculo mágico.

* * *

 **CASA DE MIDNIGHT-NEW ORLEANS-ATARDECER**

Issei apareció en una gran sala con decoración costosa en su mayoría francesa, pero también se podía apreciar algunos artículos indígenas.

 **-Bienvenido de nuevo joven Issei-** dijo un mayordomo mayor mientras se inclinaba hacia Issei quien señalo a su guardaespaldas para que este se volviera a convertir en una piedra con gravados solo que ahora brillaba, llamando haci la atención del mayordomo que sonrió **-Parece que ha mejorado mucho con el vudú joven Issei se que el amo estará muy satisfecho con su progreso-** dijo recibiendo un asentimiento feliz de Issei- **Muchas gracias por tus palabras Estefan, significan mucho para mí-** dijo Issei sonriendo para que entonces el ahora identificado como Estefan le explicaba que Midnight estaba en una reunión al otro lado de la ciudad, pero que este sabiendo que Issei vendría ordeno que le prepararan un habitación para cuando llegara.

Al llegar a la habitación Issei se sorprendió un poco en el lujo de la misma, tenía un estilo francés igual que toda la decoración de la casa, con una gran cama en el centro lo bastante grande para caber 5 personas de forma cómoda, con muebles de madera oscura con su propio baño privado.

Issei viendo la hora decidió darse un baño para alistarse para hacer de turista un poco por la ciudad, ya que la última vez que estuvo aquí no pudo conocer la ciudad aunque Midnight si le conto sobre su club y sus negocios en la misma, pero antes de entrar al baño saco su celular para contactar a su madre para que no se preocupara.

* * *

 **-CON LOS PADRES DE ISSEI-CASA DE ISSEI-KUOH-**

Actualmente la madre de Issei estaba en la cocina viendo un montón de planos, mientras que su esposo acababa de levantar una barrera de camuflaje y actualmente estaba hablando con el capataz que habían contratado, seguramente buscado un trato para ahorrar dinero, amaba mucho al hombre pero a veces era demasiado tacaño.

Pero su mente estaba preocupada por su pequeño Ise-chan quien había dejado una nota sobre que era posible que tendría que salir de la ciudad en un trabajo por un par de días, también dijo que de ser haci llamaría para avisar que no vendría a casa.

 **-Cálmate linda Issei llamara pronto solo llegamos hace una hora-** dijo el padre de Issei mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su esposa.

- **Lo sé pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por Ise-chan nunca ha recibido entrenamiento por nosotros además de esa semana, me preocupa que no esté listo para lo que hay afuera en el mundo-** dijo la madre de Issei con los ojos un poco llorosos viendo a su marido, quien solo la pudo abrazar para darle confort, aunque él no lo mostrara también estaba preocupado por su hijo después de todo tanto el cómo su esposa fueron entrenados desde pequeños, pero aun con eso todavía había miles de seres más fuertes que ellos y el pensar que su hijo quien solo había entrado a este mundo hace algunos meses estaba en una misión posiblemente peligrosa le preocupaba mucho, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de el celular de su esposa, quien rápidamente contesto al ver que era Issei y lo puso en alta voz.

 **-Ise-chan estas bien, como estas, no estás herido…** -empezó a hacer varias preguntas la madre de Issei a su hijo quien ni siquiera había podido producir un sonido.

 **-*tos* linda quizás deberías calmarte y dejar a hablar a Issei-** dijo con calma el padre de Issei, recibiendo un asentimiento de su esposa, entonces Issei les conto que ya había terminado su trabajo y que debería volver mañana en la noche pero que decidió quedarse en la ciudad para relajarse un poco.

- **Por mi está bien hijo solo evita excederte con cualquier cosa y recuerda nuestra charla-** dijo el padre de Issei con calma, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de su esposa- **Le di permiso a Issei de beber licor con la condición que no lo hiciera para matar las penas sino como recreación, a menos que de verdad necesite matar sus penas-** dijo con toda calma que pudo reunir al mirar a su esposa enojada como su poder mágico se volvía visible y empezaba a romper el suelo, pero viendo la mirada seria de su esposo pudo ver que el tenia alguna razón para darle ese permiso a su Ise-chan.

 **-No tengo nada más que decirte Ise-chan pero espero que te diviertas y si te metes en problemas te castigare jovencito-** dijo la madre de Issei un poco más calmada, Issei rápidamente se despidió como su madre le dijo que la casa debería estar lista mañana, después de eso colgó, antes de mirar a su esposo quien se acababa de sentar en la única silla que no se agrito con el enojo de la madre de Issei, quien al ver como su esposo mostraba pesar en su mirada se preocupo.

- **Veras linda *suspiro* mientras hablaba con Issei sobre las relaciones que tenia con las chicas del club "ese" pude notar que estaba adolorido y triste por su traición-** dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara con cansancio, preocupando a su esposa para entonces suspirar y hablar de una forma muy cansada y con dolor- **Al darme cuenta de que el tema era delicado para él decidí mejor preguntarle si tenía una relación antes *suspiro* cuando vi sus ojos cuando hice esa pregunta me arrepentí de inmediato *voz entre cortada* e..L se veía vacio s...in emociones no po…dría no creía que él fuera el mismo en ese momento, las únicas veces que vi esa mirada fue cuando mi padre perdió a mi madre en la guerra *algunas lagrimas*-** dijo el padre de Issei con gran cantidad de pesar al recordar esa parte de su pasado, su esposa no pudo evitar abrazarlo con sus propias lagrimas- **Por eso le di el permiso, él no está listo para hablar de él tema pero necesita una forma de desahogo y fue la única que se me ocurrió, no puedo pensar que le paso para tener esos ojos pero me preocupa ahora que está solo sin nadie aparte de nosotros para hablar sobre este mundo-** termino de decir mientras intentaba recuperar su calma característica.

Su esposa lo miro a los ojos, con sus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas- **Lo sé cariño pero juntos podremos encontrar la solución y si no podríamos dejar a cargo a alguien en China mientras volvemos a la ciudad y estamos con Ise-chan-** dijo su esposa tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

- **Gracias linda ven vamos a empezar a remodelar la casa para que este lista cuando Issei llegue-** dijo el padre de Issei sonriendo a su esposa mientras caminaban hacia los trabajadores con sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

 **-CON ISSEI-**

El se le quedo viendo a su celular por un momento sintiéndose mal por mentirles a sus padres, diciéndoles que solo salió de la ciudad, cuando en realidad no solo estaba en otro país si no que también estaba en otro continente.

- **[Tranquilo socio era necesario tu sabes que ellos se preocuparía demasiado si supieran la verdad]-** dijo Draig buscando ayudar a Issei.

- **Gracias Draig me hacía falta-** dijo Issei como se dirigió al baño sin saber que en ese momento el sistema B.I.N.G.O había actualizado su perfil provocando varias consecuencias que afectaría no solo su futuro pero también el del mundo entero.

* * *

 **-UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA-**

En lo que parecía alguna especie de laboratorio, un hombre de cabello negro con un mecho rubio veía una pantalla donde se podía ver el perfil de Issei- **Booster Gear al fin ha aparecido y el portador es más de lo que esperaba-** dijo el hombre sonriendo.

* * *

 **-UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA-**

Un hombre de cabello gris sentado en un trono, mientras bebía vino de un cáliz de oro con joyas, veía un holograma del perfil de Issei- **Con que el dragón rojo ha despertado, Hmp no importa su aparición no cambiara mis planes, pero quizás pueda entretenerme un poco especialmente si pelea con lo último de mi sangre jajajaaj-** rio de forma loca el hombre de cabello gris.

* * *

 **-UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA-**

Un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio con gravados finos, veía en este momento el perfil de Issei- **Parece que Rías se ha vuelto demasiado incompetente, haci que será mejor que envíe a alguien de confianza para capturarlo-** dijo el hombre como un poco de luz de la pantalla mostraba que el hombre tenía cabello blanco largo con algunos cabellos rojos.

* * *

 **-UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA-**

Un hombre grande sentado en una silla de cuero, veía también el perfil de Issei- **Con que el Booster Gear siempre cayó en manos de los demonios *suspiro* es una lástima pero habrá que encargarse del portador, que gran desperdicio de potencial-** dijo antes de levantarse y empezar a salir de la habitación mostrando que en la espalda de su ropa se encontraba el símbolo de una cruz azul con dos estrellas.

FIN CAPITULO

* * *

Bien ese es el capitulo, en el cual se pudieron ver como se desarrolla la personalidad de issei a partir de su pasado y su presente, tambien aparecieron nuevas armas para issei las cuales en su mayoria tendran una historia detras de ellas pricipalmente Aduril y Narcil, tambien vimos la como avanza la relacion de issei con el consejo estudiantil y como el compartio sobre su "condision" provocada por las Evil Pieces.

- **Bien ahora empezamos con una seccion nueva donde respondo preguntas importantes hechas por ustedes o simplemente explicaciones de mi para evitar dudas futuras-**

 **1# ¿Al quitarle las piezas a issei el no deberia volver a ser humano?-preguntado por** _ **Chungoku no Doracon**_

 _ **R: En una gran cantidad de historias que he leido siquen esta linea de que si al demonio que se le quitan la piezas vuelven a su raza original o simplemente mueren por la extraccion de las mismas, pero nunca me parecio demasiado creible que solo porque te las quiten dejas de ser un demonio ya que se crea la pregunta de que si es el caso porque nunca se ha hecho referencia a las piezas de Kuroka que se sabe que solo decidio ser un demonio por su hermana, pero en cambio la posibilidad de muerte es mucho mas realista teniiendo en cuenta que la mayoria de sirvientes tuvieron que ser revividos despues de su muerte por las piezas y sin ellas se puede decir que no tendria una fuente de poder o de vida que los sostuviera.**_

 _ **Issei en este fic como se explica en el prologo fue invitado por Rias despues de ser salvado por el club de u ataque, en ese entonces cuando issei accedio el todavia estaba vivo, eso evita que muera de la extracion de las piezas pero no evito el gran debilitamiento despues del proceso, eso y algunos otros factores que se debeleran antes de que inicie el canon.**_

 _ **Gracias por el comenterio y espero haber respondido tu pregunta de manera satisfactoria.**_

 ** _2# ¿Issei obtendra el magenkyo sharingan?-preguntado por XxREYxX_**

 ** _R: En un principio cuando decidi darle el sharingan normal habia pensado en la posibilidad de darle el magenkyo pero no queria que este fic se convirtiera en u crossover directo con Naruto, haci que decidi que la forma mas realista de darselo fue por medio de experimentacion por parte de sus ancestros (como se puede leer en el "documento" del proyecto sharingan) en este mismo deje al final la referencia abierta para el magenkyo al decir que uno de los sujetos obtuvo un nivel superior o evolucionado del Sharingan._**

 ** _En pocas palabras si lo obtendra pero no por el medio mostrado en el universo de Naruto y este mismo tendra una capacidad unica que hasta donde yo se nunca ha sido escrito en ningun fic que provocara que se adapte mejor a DxD universe y corte la mayoria de sus lazos con naruto._**

 ** _Gracias por el comentario y por hacer esta pregunta porque se que muchos tenia la misma duda._**

 ** _PALABRAS CLAVE SIQUIENTE CAPITULO:_**

 ** _PASEO Y FIESTA EN NEW ORLEANDS_**

 ** _LA LLAMADA DE AUXILIO_**

 ** _ISSEI-SEMPAI O ISSEI-SENSEI_**

 ** _EL INFRAMUNDO_**

 ** _EL DOCTOR Y EL ABOGADO DEL DIABLO_**

 ** _¿LEVI-TAN?_**

 ** _NEGOCIOS_**

 ** _RECUERDOS DE UNA SACERDOTISA Y UN DRAGON_**

 ** _SE INICIAN LOS PREPARATIVOS_**

 ** _POSIBLEMENTE OTROS_**

 ** _BIEN ESO ES TODO POR FAVOR COMENTA (AUNQUE SEA ANONIMO), SUSCRIBE Y MARCA FAVORTITO_**

 ** _SE DESPIDE KALEZ_**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola aqui Kalez, con el nuevo cap de EL DIOS DRAGON ROJO mi primer fic, lamento la tardanza pero tuve un problema con mi USB y perdi mas de la mitad del capitulo pero por fin pude reescribirlo completo, espero que les guste.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: SE ACERCAN MIS VACACIONES (UN MES) EN EL CUAL NO ESTARE ACTIVO, EN LA PUBLICACION DE CAP O HISTORIAS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE PLANEO ESCRIBIR EN ESTE TIEMPO PARA ESTAR SEGURO DE TENER CAP QUE SUBIR APENAS VUELVA.**

 **RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS:**

 **otakuro16: gracias, me alegro que te guste y espero que siga de esa forma ya que en este fic tiendo a divagar mas que en los otros ;) (pero creo que voy mejorando)**

 **XxREYxX (visitante): gracias y si issei a medida que se vaya haciendo mas fuerte ira atrayendo mas problemas al ser portador de draig (algo que enoja a issei y divierte a Draig y Raven).**

 **10ZO 69 (visitante): gracias por el comentario, en cuanto a cuando rias y su familia se daran cuenta del Sacred Gear de issei hasta ahora manejo algunas opciones 1) Lo anuncia con su titulo en una fiesta en el Inframundo en presencia de gran cantidad de nobles 2) En medio de una pelea a gran escala donde issei entre en BALANCE BREAKER y 3) Cuando se haga publico un video de issei en uso del Booster Gear en una gran pelea (hasta ahora me inclino por el 1)**

 **Acqua OfThe Back: gracias por el apoyo y perdona la tardanza**

 **wolf1990: gracias, cuando el momento llegue no ella no estara feliz y de paso tendra que responder ante el LOTO CARMESI sobre su error, algo que no sera para nada bonito.**

 **Tenzalucard123: gracias, no te preocupes que en este capitulo vuelven a aparecer y empizo a darle profundidad a las chicas y sus recuerdos con issei, ellas apareceran mas en capitulos posteriores ya que enemigos muy fuertes apareceran y los sequitos de Sona y Rias tendra que trabajar juntos (aunque su situacion sea tensa)**

 _ **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE HIGHSHOOL DXD NI NINGUN OTRO ANIME Y/O ELEMENTOS DE ESTOS NOMBRADOS EN ESTE FIC, SOLO SOY DUEÑO DE CUALQUIER OC (PERSONAJES, TECNICAS ETC) DE MI INVENCION.**_

* * *

 **INICIO CAPITULO**

Issei después de cortar la llamada con su madre vio la hora y decidió darse una ducha, mientras se bañaba noto como sus músculos se estaban volviendo más marcados, especialmente en su brazos y abdomen con un "paquete de seis" casi completamente crecido, pero estos eran dañados por la gran cicatriz diagonal, que se le fue provocada al extraérsele sus Evil Pieces del cuerpo, pero la parte que más le enojaba es que gracias a la irradiación de energía cuando se produjo la herida su cicatriz sería totalmente permanente incluso para las famosas lagrimas de fénix.

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para intentar olvidar el tema, Issei se puso a pensar en que debería que hacer esta noche, ya que aunque no conociera la ciudad sabia que en New Orleans es una de las ciudades más concurridas y habitadas por seres sobrenaturales, haci que seguramente había lugares que solo un tipo de ser sobrenatural podría entrar, un ejemplo seria el bar principal de Midnight el cual era extremadamente conocido en el mundo sobrenatural.

Al salir de la ducha sacó de su espacio de Re-Equipo el nuevo equipo de ropa que usaría esta noche ahora llevaba una camisa de vestir gris con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su pecho, pantalones de vestir negros si ninguna arruga, zapatos de vestir y para finalizar un Rolex de plata un regalo de su maestro Midnight, este mismo tenía un hechizo para que siempre diera la hora precisa del lugar donde estuviera sin necesidad de cambiarla, dándose rápidamente un vistazo en el espejo del baño mientras decidía andar con su cabello libre sin peinar dándole un aire un poco salvaje en el mismo.

 **-[Te ves bien socio, pero que aras esta noche]-** dijo Draig.

- **Bien primero ya que la noche es joven, are un poco de turismo por la Nueva Orleáns sobrenatural, quizás debería pedirle algún mapa a Estefan-** dijo Issei como Re-Equipo sus lentes especiales de marco ligero negros y revisaba su celular por un momento.

- **[Me parece bien socio, solo evita meterte en problemas con los vampiros ya que si alguno bebe tu sangre tendrá un bono de potencia gigantesco]-** recomendó Draig recordando algunos de los encuentros con vampiros que tuvieron algunos de sus portadores, incluso hubo una vez que uno fue mordido por un vampiro de sangre "real", de solo recordarlo le daba un poco de miedo ese vampiro fue imparable por una semana entera, siendo la única forma de vencerlo es que se unieran una comisión de exorcistas de alto nivel, con caballeros demonios y incluso ángeles caídos, pero era algo que era mejor no recordar.

- **¿Estás bien Draig? te espaciaste un poco-** pregunto extrañado Issei.

 **-*tos* No solo es que estaba recordando algunas cosas, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse y por cierto creo que es tiempo que aumentes tu mismo el peso de tus runas, después de todo según la clasificación B.I.N.G.O tu fuerza está por debajo de tu rango actual-** dijo Draig haciendo que Issei recordara el detalle de que sus runas de peso, se iban aumentando un poco cada vez que su cuerpo se acostumbraba al nuevo peso, provocando que ahora tuviera sobre su cuerpo 850kg.

Decidiendo seguir el consejo de Draig, Issei se concentro en las marcas rúnicas en su bíceps los cuales parecía un par de bandas negras que le daban la vuelta al bíceps y en medio de cada banda estaba el número del peso actual, con un rápido pensamiento y algo de enfoque mágico su peso aumento a 1000kg, apenas el efecto se sintió tuvo se vio obligado a sentarse en la cama- **Demonios *Jadeo* quizás lo aumente demasiado-** dijo con un poco de esfuerzo, se tomo unos minutos, para intentar pararse lo cual fue más fácil de lo que pensó que seria y después de uno 15 minutos pudo salir de la habitación caminando con normalidad, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos se encontró con una sirvienta quien le informo que Midnight acababa de llegar y estaba en su oficina, con paso calmado se dirigió a la oficina y abrió la puerta sin tocar, ya que él al ser un sensor de alto nivel sabía que Midnight estaba con Estefan solamente y que su auras eran tranquilas.

La habitación era muy grande con una gran cantidad de estantes, con muebles de estilo francés clásico, mientras detrás de un gran escritorio de madera oscura estaba sentado Midnight y a su lado estaba Estefan, con ambos dirigiéndole pequeñas sonrisas a Issei viendo lo tanto que había cambiado desde la primera vez que estuvo aquí, paso de un adolecente con varios problemas en su pasado reciente pero con la voluntad suficiente para seguir adelante a pesar de todo, pero ellos pudieron ver en ese entonces que su carga lo iba a matar si no recibía ayuda y asesoría para ella, ahora en frente de ellos se hallaba un verdadero hombre que llevaba su carga en vez de que esta lo llevara a él.

Midnight era un hombre de piel oscura, con ojos morados casi negros, sin cabello excepto una barba de estilo de "candado" de color negro, llevaba una camisa roja oscura de manga largo con estas dobladas hasta después de sus codos, con un chaleco de traje negro con pantalones y zapatos a juego, en su cuello se podía ver un collar complicado conformado por cuentas negras y piedras largas de color blanco con runas negras.

Estefan era un hombre que parecía estar en la mitad de sus cuarentas, con cabello marrón oscuro peinado hacia un lado de forma profesional, con ojos negros los cuales si prestabas suficiente atención verías que tenían una pequeña rendija negra en los mismos, llevaba el típico traje de mayordomo, camisa blanca, chaleco negro con corbata, pantalones y zapatos a juego pero en su mano izquierda en su dedo medio llevaba un anillo negro con gravados de oro.

Issei sabía que no debía confiarse por la apariencia "común" y "tranquila" de Estefan, ya que él era un vampiro muy viejo fácilmente 400 años de vida y como si fuera poco él tenía sangre "real" en sus venas, de hecho Issei paso los siguientes días de salir de su mente teniendo mástiles con Estefan quien es un maestro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo el cual según por lo que podía suponer Issei había peleado antes contra **[Interceptor Fist]** , dando la posibilidad que él haya conocido a Raven en el pasado.

 **-Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación Issei, me preocupaba que te enceraras en medio de todas tus responsabilidades-** dijo Midnight demostrando un poco de preocupación en su voz- **De hecho Draig me convenció de aceptar-** admitió Issei con un poco nervioso al ver la mirada de regaño que tenían ambos hombres frente a él- **Joven Issei usted no debe sobre esforzarse de esa forma quizás debería obtener algo de ayuda-** recomendó Estefan con voz calmada.

- **Estefan tiene razón Issei un asistente te ayudaría mucho, si quieres pudo recomendarte a algunos-** dijo Midnight.

- **No será necesario sensei ya me encargue de ese problema con algunos clones de sangre-** dijo Issei provocando que una ceja se levantara en la cara de Estefan.

- **Con que el joven ha aprendido sobre la magia de sangre, tengo que admitir que es sorprendente a tan corta edad, pero mi duda es ¿Cuántos realizo?-** dijo Estefan recibiendo una explicación de Issei de como realizo los clones para que cumplieran todas esas importantes tareas, satisfaciendo haci la curiosidad de ambos hombres- **Bien joven me parece un excelente uso de los clones, pero hasta donde yo tenía entendido su poder mágico no volvería a su máximo hasta dentro de unas semanas-** dijo Estefan con Midnight asintiendo a sus palabras, después de todo él mismo fue quien realizo el proceso de implantar las lacrimas a Issei.

Issei se sentó en el sillón cercano y los miro a ambos con tanta seriedad como pudo reunir en el momento, para entonces decirles que lo que contaría a continuación seria quizás una de las cosas más increíble y posiblemente locas que habían escuchado hasta ahora en sus largas vidas, recibiendo miradas en blanco de los hombres, claramente señal de escepticismo, haci fue como Issei empezó a contarles su encuentro con el dios primordial, la bóveda y aun más importante sobre esta nueva organización "Loto Carmesí".

A través de toda la historia ambos hombres miraban con una expresión en blanco, solo para que al final Estefan se dirigiera hacia una pequeña mesa donde se podían ver botellas de licor para servir un poco en 3 vasos, le paso uno a Issei quien lo tomo con un poco de duda ya que ninguna señal de sentimiento en su rostro podía ser vista, le paso otro a Midnight y Estefan se quedo con el que faltaba, levantaron sus vasos y se los bebieron de un solo trago, Issei solo tomo un poco ya que era muy fuerte.

Midnight después del tragarse un cuarto de vaso de whisky se froto las sienes para entonces dirigir su mirada hacia un Issei sentado tranquilo bebiendo un poco de licor con calma- **Déjame ver si entendí correctamente, estabas en el parque de tu cuidad en una noche tranquila solo para ser interrumpido por un anciano que conociste en tu niñez, quien se presento como Caos el dios primordial descrito en la mitología griega antigua, después te llevo a un lugar donde tus ancestros construyeron una especie de bóveda llena de información y armas casi al nivel de leyendas en tiempos antiguos y si no fuera poco en esa "bóveda" esta oculta una habitación sellada aparte donde estaban un montón de libros y alguna clase de espejo que se convirtió en un ser viviente quien te llamó "amo", solo para que después entrara en tu cuerpo para que Caos de alguna forma provocara que tu cuerpo asimilara las lacrimas-** dijo con un tic en su ceja, recibiendo un asentimiento del calmado Issei provocando que su ceja temblara más- **Estefan ¿podrías ser tan amable?-** dijo mirando a Estefan quien asintió antes de lanzarle su vaso a Issei a altas velocidades solo para que la sombra del mismo se extendiera y una pared delgada de sombra saliera y lo protegiera del vaso.

Issei solo los vio con una expresión calmada, como terminaba de beberse su bebida- **De hecho sensei te olvidaste sobre la "Orden del Loto Carmesí"-** dijo mientras miraba a Midnight quien parecía a punto de tener un ataque de ira asesina dirigida hacia Issei- ***suspiro* claro como olvide la información de un nuevo grupo lleno de demonios de sangre pura, con ambiciones locas que cuentan con títulos nobiliarios esclavos posiblemente repletos de seres sobrenaturales de alto nivel-** dijo Midnight tomando respiraciones para calmar su temperamento- **Bien y ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer con esta nueva información?-** pregunto Midnight sabiendo bien que Issei no era de los que se quedaban de los brazos cruzados cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Issei se quedo pensando por un momento en cómo expresar sus planes a estos hombres que él había llegado a respetar en gran medida- **Te mentiría si te dijera que planeo mantenerme al margen de sus planes, pero todos sabemos que esa no es mi forma de hacer las cosas, pero lo que más me impide dejar de intervenir son mis sospechas que mi antiguo [Rey] es parte de este grupo, lamentablemente no puedo tomar represalias hacia ella por ser la hermana de un [Maou], solo me queda obtener pruebas y quizás pueda llevarla a juicio o en caso de ser necesario la "terminaría"-** admitió Issei de forma fría a pesar de estar hablando de asesinar una persona.

- **Necesitarías una gran cantidad de pruebas que no puedan ser apeladas en la corte, eso sin contar que necesitas un titulo más grande y poder que vaya con él mismo, no solo en el campo de batalla sino también en el área política y económica-** dijo Estefan con clara sabiduría en sus palabras.

- **Conociéndote puedo decir que no importa lo que te digamos no cambiaras tus objetivos, solo los métodos para realizarlos-** dijo con calma Midnight mientras se recostaba un poco en su silla antes de recordar algo- **Por cierto ya hace algún tiempo un grupo de jóvenes se me acercaron en busca de ayuda para pelear contra [Providencia] pero como tú ya sabes yo desde hace muchos años, decidí volverme neutral pero pude ver que ellos necesitaban un poco de ayuda haci que les permití quedarse en la ciudad y darles mi protección-** dijo Midnight- **Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo sensei-** pregunto Issei- **Bueno la verdad es que al saber que vendrías le conté a su "vocero" para llamarlo de algún modo, de que tu a pesar de ser mi aprendiz no eras neutral y que tenias ganas de enfrentarte a [Providencia], haci que seguramente esta noche en el club uno de sus miembros te contacte-** dijo Midnight antes de mirar a Issei con más seriedad de la acostumbrada- **No te mentiré me gustaría que trabajaras con ellos, los lideraras y guiaras ya que a pesar de ser más joven tienes más experiencia que ellos en este tipo de cosas, solo te pido que les des una oportunidad-** termino de decir.

Issei asintió con calma sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho después de todo él tenía un clon de sangre buscando miembros posible para su grupo, pero tener estos posibles miembros que de por sí ya querían pelear contra **[Providencia]** y quien sabe quizás podrían pelear junto a él contra él **[Loto Carmesí]**.

La conversación a continuación se separo del lado profesional, para concentrarse en los planes de Issei en para estas "mini vacaciones", los cuales en su mayoría eran de hacer de turista un poco por la ciudad, comer platos autóctonos y comprar algunos recuerdos para sus amigos y para él, unos minutos después Issei vio que la noche acababa de caer haci que se disculpo ya que tenía que empezar disfrutar de su descanso, no sin antes pedirle a Estefan un mapa de la ciudad y una cámara, recibiendo dos mapas uno normal y en el otro se detallaban las "zonas" sobrenaturales y otras notas sin olvidar por supuesto una buena cámara, rápidamente se despidió para entonces desaparecer en una parvada de cuervos.

Los hombres se quedaron viendo el lugar donde antes estaba Issei, hasta que Estefan hablo- **Tengo que admitir que su forma de moverse es muy única-** dijo con una sonrisa divertida, recibiendo un asentimiento de Midnight.

* * *

 **-CALLES DE NEW ORLEANS-NOCHE-UNA HORA DESPUÉS-**

Issei camina calmado por las calles de la ciudad mientras bebía una bebida popular llamada "Hand Grenade" servida literalmente en una granada de plástico verde, su vista se dirigió con calma hacia algunos transeúntes que se le quedaban viendo hasta que sus propios ojos se enfocaban en ellos, estos eran personas **[Consientes]** o seres sobrenaturales que dirigían su mirada a él por la ilusión que estaba utilizando que provocaba que las personas "normales", no le dirigieran la mirada más de una segunda vez a menos que haci él lo quisiera, por eso los **[Consientes]** o cualquier ser de bajo nivel se daría cuenta de la misma.

Cuando termino su bebida dispuso de ella, para después recostarse un poco en un poste para sacar el mapa "sobrenatural" de la ciudad, este estaba dividido en lo que parecían diferentes "zonas" cada una con diferentes símbolos pero los que más abarcaban espacio eran el símbolo de un murciélago y el de un lobo.

El murciélago se refiere a las "zonas" marcadas para vampiros, aunque según el conocimiento de Issei en esta ciudad se encontraba principalmente una raza vampírica de ascendencia mayormente del norte de Europa la cual es considerada como la más común y débil de todas las razas de vampiros, estos no nacen sino que se convertían mediante el consumo de sangre de vampiro para después morir con la sangre aun en su sistema, al ser convertidos solo obtenían un bono de velocidad, fuerza, visión nocturna y la capacidad de hipnotizar utilizando sus ojos, sin recibir ninguna capacidad mágica única a diferencia de las otras especies de vampiros en el mundo conocido.

El lobo se refiere a las "zonas" marcadas para licántropos o como son conocidos comúnmente hombres lobos, en esta ciudad se encontraba también la raza más débil de los mismos ya que en vez de solo ser un rasgo sanguíneo como las demás razas, en realidad era un maldición antigua de origen olvidado que se activaba cuando el sujeto mataba a cualquier ser humano "normal", la maldición provoca un completo descontrol cuando aparece la luna llena y solo les permites en transformarse en lobos de apariencia común en vez del reconocido hibrido hombre-lobo.

Estas dos razas como sus especies originales siempre estaban en batalla continua por territorio o simplemente por instintos, sinceramente Issei desde que escucho eso le pareció que sería interesante saber el origen de la misma, pero tenía que concentrarse en tener las bases necesarias para construir un camino para cumplir sus objetivos.

- **(Sera mejor que evite meterme con ellos, por lo menos hasta que obtenga más influencia o tenga alguna razón para hacerlo de verdad)-** pensó Issei como se separó del poste para dirigirse hacia el club de Midnight, le tomo unos poco minutos ya que estaba cerca de donde había comprado su bebida.

Entro en un callejón oscuro y largo que daba un giro a la derecha, que al final tenía unas escaleras como de subterráneo, al bajarlas pudo ver que en frente de una puerta reforzada de acero con hechizas y detrás de un típico cordel rojo estaba el típico guardia de gran tamaño, calvo y con traje, este al ver que Issei se acercaba saco un mazo de cartas del tarot y sacó una la cual puso al enfrente de su cara- **La muerte** **-** dijo Issei de inmediato recibiendo un asentimiento del guardia quien se la mostro antes de dejarlo pasar.

Camino hasta el final del corredor ante él, hasta llegar enfrente de unas puertas dobles que se abrieron al estar cerca, dejando ver el interior del club lleno de gente, luces y música electrónica, este mismo tenía un diseño comparable con los clubes que se pueden encontrar en Los Ángeles, no pudo dar unos pocos pasos en el interior para que tuviera enfrente de él una mesera ofreciéndole una bebida que acepto con gusto y una ligera sonrisa, provocando que la mujer cuando se retiraba le guiñara un ojo y le sonriera.

Issei tomo un trago y pensó- **(Es hora de disfrutar un poco la vida)-** antes de dirigirse a la barra para hablar con la linda mesera.

* * *

 **ZONA V.I.P-TECHO-DOS HORAS DESPUÉS-**

El techo de la zona V.I.P, era solo accesible a clientes muy exclusivos en su mayoría personas calificadas como Rango A o mayor, pero también personas influyentes en la comunidad.

Era como un tejado con mesas de metal oscuro y madera con sillas a juego, tenía una gran barra de bar que separaba un espacio para el bar y una cocina, actualmente estaba un poco concurrido mayormente personas comiendo, pero según lo que Issei podía sentir es que la mayoría eran magos o seres sobrenatural de la ciudad principalmente vampiros y algunos licántropos estos estaban separados para evitar cualquier problema.

Issei estaba recargo en las barandas del tejado con una bebida en la mano, mientras veía la ciudad con una sonrisa de verdad feliz, aunque fuera poco este tiempo de relajación podía sentir la calma que cubría su ser- **(Es una ciudad muy hermosa)-** pensó Issei disfrutando de la hermosa vista a una de las ciudades más activas en el mundo sobrenatural, pero aun haci una de las más seguras en el mundo, estando esta al control completo de Midnight ya que él fue uno de los padres fundadores de esta ciudad, incluso cuando era una prisión el estaba involucrado indirectamente a la línea de mando del mismo.

Norteamérica tiene varias ciudades y comunidades involucradas con el mundo sobrenatural, pero una de las cosas más raras eran los miembros de las [Tres Grandes Facciones], ya que estos siempre mantenían un perfil bajo con respecto a sus actividades en cualquier lugar de Norteamérica, pero ningún lugar cerca de su secretismo en Latinoamérica.

Latinoamérica es uno de los territorios más peligrosos en el mundo para cualquier ser sobrenatural debido a varios factores, como lo es que la mayoría para no decir todas las personas que tienen ascendencia latina tienen cierta afinidad con el mundo sobrenatural, siendo este el provocante que la afinidad mágica del continente es de hecho alta, pero está en su mayoría queda "dormida" hasta que algo la despierta, otorgando haci el potencial para producir grandes magos y/o hechiceros, incluso Issei había escuchado de Estefan que uno de los Exorcistas más fuertes del mundo es de hecho latino, siendo celebre después de una batalla en Rumania donde el solo asesino un ejército de seres "no-definidos" en menos de una hora o esto es lo que se pudo saber de parte de **[La Iglesia]** , dejando desconocido el tipo de seres y el nombre del exorcista en cuestión, también había escuchado que Latinoamérica había producido en los últimos 200 años el mayor número de Archí-magos en este tiempo, Issei había escuchado de un par, uno de Colombia que según se decía tenía una afinidad tan alta por la **[Earth Magic]** que él podía recrear una isla en el medio del océano y todavía tener poder para crear una montaña en la misma, el otro un mago de Argentina con la capacidad de manipular cualquier forma de energía a su antojo, incluso absorberla para restablecer sus energías.

Pero el factor que influía más en ser considerado el más peligroso, eran los panteones que se puede encontrar en el continente como lo son **[Los Aztecas]** y **[Los Mayas]** , estos siendo los más conocidos mundialmente, aunque se había extendido el rumor que los dioses de estos panteones habían muerto o desaparecido del mundo, un rumor que fue negado rotundamente por Raven diciendo- **Esos rumores fueron creados por el miedo al poder de esos dioses, incluso yo no era tan fuerte como el dios [Maya] de la guerra siendo este uno de los pocos que me han dado una paliza, si las facciones reconocieran que estos siguen vivos todo el llamado "Top 20" de los más fuertes, seria cambiado en su totalidad-** dijo Raven en ese entonces cuando escucho de la información de parte de Midnight, en uno de los pocos descansos que mientras estaban entrenando en su mente.

Los pensamientos de Issei se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un aura con un pequeño toque de energía **[Sacra]** , esta también producía los sentimientos de nervios y estrés **-Sabes es raro que alguien intente escabullirse de mí para intentar sorprenderme especialmente al yo ser un [Sensor] de alto nivel-** dijo Issei sin separar su vista de la ciudad, aunque sonrió un poco al sentir que su "acompañante" se detenía completamente, dejando sentir sus nervios al ser descubierto a través de su aura- **Pero ya que eres lo bastante valiente para intentarlo, creo que mereces por lo menos un poco de mi respeto-** dijo Issei con calma mientras dejaba de mirar a la ciudad y dirigía su vista a su "acompañante".

Era un joven de unos 20 años de cabello marrón oscuro, ojos color negro, con un peinado corto, llevaba un uniforme militar de EU de color gris claro con tonos oscuros de camuflaje, con botas de combate negras.

- **Discúlpeme si lo ofendí al intentar ser sigiloso, es solo que aun no me siento muy cómodo viniendo a estas [Zonas] de la ciudad al enterarme del mundo sobrenatural-** dijo el joven de forma respetuosa pero al final dijo lo de el mundo sobrenatural con un poco de nerviosismo- **Mi nombre es Luke Johnson, soy al que enviaron para hablar con usted Sr.-** dijo el ahora identificado como Luke, recibiendo un asentimiento de Issei quien le dijo que lo siquiera para sentarse en su mesa personal para hablar mejor, se sentaron en una que daba vista a la ciudad y estaba alejada de las demás mesas.

Al sentarse un mesero le trajo una cerveza- **No es necesario que me llames Sr, llámame Issei después de todo soy más joven que tu-** dijo Issei provocando que Luke se mostrara un poco sorprendido- **Espera me estás diciendo que en realidad tienes 18 años-** dijo Luke con duda, recibiendo una pequeña risa de Issei- **No de hecho tengo 15 solo que aparento más edad-** dijo.

Luke se le quedo viendo con aun más duda, pero sin el nerviosismo que tenía antes- **Esta bien digamos que te creo Issei, pero creo que mejor sería que yo fuera directo al grano, veras el Sr. Midnight nos conto que su aprendiz tenía ganas de pelear contra tu sabes quienes-** dijo Luke evitando decir el nombre de **[Providencia]** , lo que es una excelente idea ya que no se podía saber quién podría estar escuchando- **Si sensei me conto sobre tu grupo, aunque no entro en muchos detalles que espero que tú me aclares, claro si estás dispuesto a hacerlo aquí-** dijo Issei intentando dejar en claro de forma sutil que él estaba a control de la situación.

La conversación giro en torno a el grupo al que pertenecía Luke, dándole la información a Issei de que estaba conformado por 5 personas, uno de ellos un vampiro, un hacker, uno con afinidad con la magia pero sin ningún conocimiento de la misma, un exorcista que no paso la prueba y no pudo entrar a la iglesia por incompetencia y al final el mismo Luke que es un **[Consiente]** con un poco de afinidad a la energía **[Sacra]**.

Después de unos minutos Issei le dijo que si él les ayudaba iba a ser con su fuerza y conocimiento, incluso le dijo que podría entrenarlos para que fueran más fuertes, a cambio de que él fuera el líder de este grupo y que se comprometieran por un contrato mágico para evitar cualquier problema y que esperaba reunirse con todo el grupo para conocerlos, pero cuando esto pasara deberían tener algo de información privilegiada para él.

- **Y esas son mis condiciones, las cuales no cambiare-** dijo Issei viendo que Luke se quedaba pensando en si aceptar el trato- **(Es un buen trato pero si Issei están fuerte como alguno de los [Señores] de la ciudad, no sería bueno tenerlo como enemigo)-** pensó Luke con duda, Issei al ver esto decidió darle un último empujón- **Se que no es una decisión fácil ya que para ti solo soy un extraño, haci que te parece si vas con tu equipo discuten la decisión y me contactas-** dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía una tarjeta negra en la mesa y se levantaba para retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo volvió a mirar a Luke quien sequia viendo la tarjeta- **Aunque decidan no buscarme para ser su "Líder" puedes contactarme si tienes información sobre ellos, se las pagare en efectivo y de forma inmediata, además creo que en caso de decir no a el trato eso les serviría de consuelo de saber que con esa información yo le haría mucho daño a tu sabes quienes-** dijo Issei antes de desaparecer en una parvada de cuervos sorprendiendo a Luke quien solo veía la tarjeta antes de agarrarla y salir del club, tenía que reunirse con sus amigos y tomar una decisión con respecto a este hombre.

* * *

 **CASA DE MIDNGHT -UNA HORA DESPUÉS-**

Después de salir del club, Issei decidió volver a pasear un poco por la ciudad y disfrutar de hacer un poco más de turismo, pero lamentablemente no pudo comprar ningún recuerdo o regalo para los miembros del **[Consejo Escolar]** , ya que el mercado mágico de la ciudad, funcionaba en su mayoría de día solo dejando algunos puestos abiertos, estos siendo de los que se quedan abiertos las 24 horas.

Ahora estaba de vuelta a la casa de su maestro, pero al entrar pudo notar que las sirvientas estaban un poco nerviosas y que los sirvientes le daban una sonrisa rara, casi podrían ser iguales a las que siempre tenían Matsuda y Motohama, pero decidió seguir a su habitación sin prestarles más atención al comportamiento raro de los sirvientes, al llegar a su habitación pudo ver que Estefan estaba parado impidiendo el paso a la habitación y que este al verlo se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, antes de hacer una reverencia confundiendo a Issei ya que él nunca había hecho eso.

- **Lo siento mucho joven Issei, intente convencer al maestro Midnight que era una mala idea pero no me escucho por favor discúlpeme-** dijo Estefan sin dejar la reverencia donde estaba levantando aun más dudas en la mente de Issei- **Estefan ¿Qué paso por que te disculpas?-** pregunto Issei provocando que Estefan levantara su mirada y lo viera antes de suspirar- ***suspiro* Vera joven el maestro dijo que usted necesitaba liberar algo de presión, en lo cual yo concorde pero sus decisiones no tienen ni un poco de mi apoyo-** aclaro Estefan, provocando que Issei caminara hacia la puerta de su habitación a pesar de las advertencias de Estefan.

Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión junto con un poco de su boca, incluso un pequeño rubor apareció en su cara, ya que delante de él estaban 3 chicas de cuerpos esculturales y con lencería muy provocativa.

- **Bienvenido Issei-sama estamos a su servicio-** dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo provocando que Issei tragara un nudo en su garganta, antes de pedirles que esperaran un poco mientras hablaba algunas cosas con Estefan.

- **Estefan hay tres chicas en ropa interior encima de mi cama-** dijo Issei con un tono ligero de reproche, pero antes de que Estefan pudiera disculparse Issei sonrío- **Dale mis más sinceras gracias a sensei y te recomiendo que te alejes de la puerta, porque planeo hacer mucho ruido-** dijo Issei aun sonriendo antes de volver a la habitación cerrando la puerta dejando atrás a un Estefan en shock.

- **(Lamento esto Draig pero es completamente necesario)-** pensó Issei mientras entraba al baño después de decirle a las chicas que se refrescaría un poco- **[Espera a que te refieres socio]-** dijo Draig con clara duda- **(A que voy a sellar hasta mañana el Booster Gear para que no veas ni tengas acceso a lo que voy a hacer ahora, no es nada personal pero quiero evitar que tengas cualquier acceso a mis futuras relaciones privadas)-** pensó Issei- **[UN MOMENTO SOCIO YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO]-** grito Draig con enojo- **(Yo sé que no lo eres pero tengo que estar seguro lo siento)-** dijo Issei sin darle tiempo a Draig a responder a sus palabras, como un marca cubrió todo su brazo como lo aria el **[Booster Gear]** sellándolo por completo, antes de dirigirse a su habitación a "liberar un poco de estrés".

* * *

 **MAÑANA SIQUIENTE**

Issei fue despertado por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas de su habitación, provocando que se removiera un poco molesto en la cama, sintiendo haci que tres pesos estaban apoyado en él, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, con otro encima de su pecho, esto provoco que abrir sus ojos solo para ver como tres mujeres completamente desnudas lo usaban como almohada- **(Que rayos hice anoche)-** se pregunto Issei en su mente antes de usar un hechizo hablado para mejorar su memoria permitiendo haci recordar, como pasó casi toda la noche en compañía de estas mujeres contratadas por su maestro.

Al recordar su noche Issei no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, después de todo según recordaba el termino desmayando a todas las chicas y todavía podía seguir un poco más, todo gracias a su resistencia, su rasgos de dragón y aun más importante por su experiencia, pero lamentablemente tenía que salir y pasear un poco más por la ciudad, ir al mercado mágico a comprar algunos recuerdos y regalos para sus amigos.

Issei empezó a moverse un poco y hablar con voz algo baja para despertar a las chicas con calma y evitar un sobresalto de su parte, unos momentos después ellas abrieron un poco sus ojos antes de mirar a Issei.

- **Buenos días Issei-sama-** dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, provocando una pequeña risa en Issei quien les explico que tenía cosas importantes que hacer en el día, causando que las chicas formaran un puchero pero aun haci lo dejaran levantarse, dejando que las chicas notaran algo en el cuerpo de Issei- **Issei-sama no recuerdo que usted tuviera ningún tatuaje aparte de la dos bandas en su bíceps-** dijo una con duda causando que Issei se diera cuenta que todas su marcas rúnicas y sellos alquímicos eran visibles en todo su cuerpo, dándole un porte de chico malo y peligroso, este al ver la duda de las chicas les explico sobre la tinta especia de la que estaban hechos su "tatuajes" que provocaba que este pudiera esconderlos a voluntad.

Después de su explicación entro al baño a prepararse para el día, no sin antes recibir un beso de las chicas y sus números para que él las contactara si necesitaba "liberar estrés", mientras estas se retiraban el quito el sello al **[Booster Gear]** siendo lo primero que escucho fueron las quejas gritadas de Draig, provocando que suspirara y lo ignorara, pero en ese momento pensó- **(Me pregunto cómo estarán en kuoh)-** pensó Issei.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO-KUOH-CASA DE ISSEI-**

Los padres de Issei estaban en la sala de su casa recién remodelada, como su madre veía con una sonrisa sus alrededores, mientras su padre se encontraba de rodillas a su lado con un aura de depresión viendo un papel en su mano- **Vamos cariño no seas tan dramático-** dijo la madre de Issei viendo con una sonrisa feliz a su esposo, quien levanto su mirada mostrando sus ojos llorosos- **Pero querida estos demonios malvados aumentaron el doble del costo que se calculo en el inicio de la obra *sniff*-** dijo con algunas lagrimas el padre de Issei volviendo a ver la factura para volver a empezar a llorar un poco, causando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de su esposa.

- **(Lo amo mucho pero a veces es demasiado dramático)-** pensó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a ver los planos de su nueva casa- **Pero cariño piensa en lo feliz que se pondrá Ise-chan cuando vea la nueva casa-** dijo esta sin dejar de sonreír ahora viendo como su esposo dejaba su depresión y se levantaba calmándose por completo, antes de asentir y firmar la factura para que esta desapareciera en unas motas de luz azul.

- **Como siempre tienes razón querida-** dijo este sonriendo antes de ver el plano de la casa en manos de su esposa- **¿Acaso le dejaras los planos a Issei?-** pregunto.

- **Por supuesto, no quiero que mi pequeño Ise-chan no pueda ubicarse en nuestro nuevo hogar-** dijo esta como ponía el plano encima de una pequeña mesa en la sala, antes de mirar volver a mirar a su esposo con una expresión aun más feliz- **Además se me ocurrió una forma de ayudar a Ise-chan-** dijo levantando dudas en su esposo- **Es fácil solo tenemos que hablar con nuestros amigos, en especial los que tengan hijos para que conozcan a Ise-chan, de esa forma él podrá conocer nuevas personas en el mundo sobrenatural y podremos compartir más con él al mismo tiempo-** dijo con gran felicidad la madre de Issei recibiendo un abrazo de su esposo.

El padre de Issei mostro una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar a su esposa- **Sabia que pensarías en algo cariño, pero es hora de que nos vayamos-** dijo viendo como su esposa perdió su sonrisa al no poder pasar tiempo con su hijo en esta visita- **Pero volveremos pronto y de seguro podremos pasar todo el día con Issei-** dijo calmando a su esposa quien le dio un beso en forma de agradecimiento antes de retirarse a preparar sus cosas dejando a su esposo con un pensamiento en su cabeza- **(Tengo que hablar con Issei pronto sobre las leyes de las familias en especial la de la restauración)-** pensó seriamente este antes de pensar en cómo se pondría su esposa al enterarse de que le conto a Issei a pesar de ser tan joven, por su mente paso la imagen de él siendo rodeado por un anillo de llamas naranjas con negro que consumían todo lo que entraba en contacto con ellas, con su esposa en frente de él con una mirada enojada, no pudo evitar tragar nerviosamente en sus pensamientos antes de darse cuenta de algo- **(Si eso pasa quizás tenga que entrar en mi [Balance Breaker] para poder sobrevivir, *suspiro* hace más de 60 años que no lo utilizo)-** pensó con una sonrisa melancólica

* * *

 **EN ESE MOMENTO-CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL-**

La situación en el consejo se encontraba extrañamente tensa, desde el día anterior cuando Issei se despidió para partir a su misión, aun pensando en los peligros que se encontraría a enfrentar a criminales de Rango -S y sobre que aun no sabían nada de él, incluso las chicas estaban tensas esperando alguna señal de su nuevo amigo, mientras Saji estaba esperando algún mensaje en su celular para saber de Issei.

Pero lo más raro era el comportamiento de Sona que a pesar de estar sentada detrás de su escritorio como siempre, estaba mirando a su celular encima de este, con una de sus manos dando pequeños toques a su escritorio.

- **Ahh Kaicho que pasa-** pregunto Momo viendo el comportamiento raro de su [Rey] junto con sus demás compañeros.

Sona no registro sus palabras de inmediato pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta en la forma en que los demás la veían, pero rápidamente dirigió su típica mirada calmada a Momo- **Solo tengo algunas cosas en mi mente con respecto a las misión de Hyodo-kun-** admitió Sona antes de tomar su celular en su mano y escribir algo rápidamente, para que entonces encima de su escritorio un círculo mágico desconocido apareciera, dejando ver que ahora estaban algunas especies de folletos y una tarjeta de presentación blanca- **Bien cada uno tome un folleto y léalo rápido-** dijo Sona mientras tomaba un folleto propio y la tarjeta donde estaba una especie de código.

Todos sus sirvientes se extrañaron por su comportamiento y su orden, pero aun haci la cumplieron tomando cada uno un folleto donde aparecía algo llamado sistema **[B.I.N.G.O]** y empezaron a leerlos impresionándose más cada palabra que leían, ya que ninguno incluso Tsubaki había escuchado sobre esto, por otra parte Sona veía lo que leía con algo de preocupación ya que al pedir estos folletos y el código de acceso temporal al sistema, esta se veía obligada legalmente a inscribir en este a todos sus sirvientes y a ella misma, algo que posiblemente le traería desventajas en sus futuros **[Ranking Games]** , eso y que era posible que llamara la atención de enemigos a ella y a sus siervos.

- **(Espero haber hecho lo correcto)-** pensó Sona mientras bajaba su folleto y en un círculo mágico hacia aparecer un laptop azul claro, con el símbolo Sitri en su parte superior, para empezar a ingresar el código y entrar en el sistema buscando un nombre en especifico.

En ese momento todos terminaron de leer sus folletos y dirigieron su mirada a su [Rey] buscando respuestas- **Sona-sama que es esto porque nunca escuchamos de esto-** pregunto Tsubaki a Sona.

- ***suspiro*el sistema [B.I.N.G.O] no es algo que muchos demonios jóvenes utilicen especialmente ninguno tan jóvenes como nosotros, por sus claros peligros-** dijo Sona levantando su vista de la laptop recibiendo asentimientos de sus sirvientes, ya que el folleto los enumeraba y no eran para nada bonitos- **Aunque somos muy jóvenes para estar inscritos, desde que Hyodo-kun nos conto sobre su misión me di cuenta que él estaba usando el sistema y sino el ya estaba inscrito en él-** dijo Sona.

- **Pero kaicho si eso es haci quizás Hyodo-san no sepa en que está metido-** dijo con preocupación Reya, ya que a pesar de conocerlo desde hace poco personalmente, se dio cuenta que era alguien quien le podría agradar, era calmado pero no demasiado, era gracioso pero sabía cuando callar y además según lo que les conto Saji el era un excelente amigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras los demás asintieron ya que pensaban lo mismo, bueno hasta que Saji de repente mostro una especie de entendimiento en su cara antes de golpearse su frente con la palma de su mano, llamando la atención de todas las chicas- **No puedo creer que se me olvido, pero hace algunos meses Hyodo-sempai me conto que tenía un contrato, con unos mercenarios que están en el mercado mágico de la ciudad, el cual no sé dónde queda, pero lo importante es que me dijo que todos ellos estaban escritos en alguna especie de "sistema" y que pensaba en quizás entrarle-** dijo Saji rascándose su nuca de forma nerviosa, al sentir las miradas de sus compañeras al olvidarse de esa información.

- **Bien olvidando el hecho de que Saji-kun tiene una mala memoria, tengo una duda según el folleto ahora todos tenemos que inscribirnos en él no será peligroso para nosotros-** dijo Momo con preocupación, ya que ella ni Reya eran magos de batalla solo sabían lo mínimo con barreras y algunos hechizos de curación, dejándolas como solo **[Obispos]** de apoyo, lo cual les daba una gran desventaja en batallas directas.

- **Si lo será por eso vamos a tener que mejorar todos ya que ahora con la situación con Rías no puedo ver que en caso de necesitar su ayuda ella responda a nuestro pedido-** dijo Sona antes de escuchar un ruido de su laptop, donde aparecía el anterior perfil de Issei, pero en la parte superior decía "perfil antiguo para información detallada actualizada diríjase al nuevo perfil del usuario"- **Tsubaki usa un hechizo de proyección en la laptop necesitamos ver la información de Hyodo-kun-** ordeno Sona recibiendo un asentimiento de Tsubaki antes de lanzar el hechizo que provoque que un holograma de la pantalla apareciera en el aire, dejando ver el perfil viejo de Issei.

Al ver el perfil no pudieron evitar darse cuenta, de que las mayorías de sus clasificaciones lo ubicaban al nivel de un humano normal, excepto en magia ya que tenía una clasificación sub-humana, pero su inteligencia y resistencia estaba un rango encima del promedio de humano convertidos en peones reencarnados.

 **-Como todos ya notaron el perfil de Hyodo-kun se marca como "antiguo" y con lo que podemos leer en este podemos ver que él ha cambiado mucho desde que se inscribió en el "sistema"-** dijo Sona recibiendo asentimiento de sus sirvientes antes de que ella seleccionara en enlace a su nuevo perfil.

El holograma cambio rápidamente mostrando la nueva información, dejando sin habla a todos los miembros del consejo, ellos no podía creer su nivel de clasificación en sus estadísticas, sino también que su **[Sacred Gear]** es en realidad un **[Longinus]** de mediano-alto rango de poder, alcanzando incluso el **[Balance Breaker]** , pero sus habilidades y sus clasificaciones estaban claramente fuera de su liga y por mucho.

 **-(Como es posible que él sea tan fuerte, será esta la razón por la que no se volvió loco por el efecto secundario de las [Evil Pieces])-** pensó Sona con un poco de sudor se deslizaba por su frente, después de todo ella y Rías sabían que a pesar de ser calificadas como unos demonios de clase alta ellas todavía no había alcanzado el poder necesario como el cual tendría, un sirviente ascendido a este rango, significando que ellas no tendría oportunidad contra Issei en su máximo ni siquiera con la ayuda de sus sirvientes.

 **-(Acaso es posible que yo llegue a ese nivel de potencia)-** pensó Saji viendo las lista de habilidades de su sempai.

Las demás miembros estaban teniendo pensamientos en hilos parecidos, como que la potencia de Issei no era común en alguien de su edad, de que era claramente más poderoso que ellas y que si se enfrentaban a él barrería el piso con todos, pero descartaron rápidamente lo ultimo ya que ellas sabían que Issei no era violento hacia ninguno de ellos y que era un nuevo amigo, haci que no debían pensar lo peor de él.

 **-Escuchen todos, esta información sobre Hyodo-kun no debe cambiar nuestra relación con él, ya que él sique alguien confiable haci que no duden de él-** dijo Sona para evitar malos pensamientos de sus servidores, después de todo Issei era alguien perfectamente normal en el ámbito social y solo porque él tenga un vida "profesional", no significa que ellos deben pensar en juzgarlo por sus actos, incluso ella estaba un poco sorprendida por el nivel de potencia de Issei, ella aun podía decir que él era alguien confiable a pesar de su gusto por la batalla, este tenía un perfecto control del mismo.

Todos los escuchas asintieron a las palabras de su **[Rey]** , despejando haci cualquier duda con respecto a Issei, excepto un pensamiento que todos en la habitación compartían al dirigirse a sus puestos de trabajos para terminar con sus responsabilidades del día **-(Si pudo ocultar esa clase de poder por tanto tiempo, que más oculta)-** se preguntaban en sus mentes los miembros del consejo.

* * *

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS-HABITACIÓN DEL CONSEJO ESCOLAR-ANOCHECER**

Ya todos habían terminado sus asignaciones del día y sus deberes escolares, como ahora se encontraban charlando y bebiendo un poco de té, en espera de cualquier llamado de sus contratistas o de alguna activación de un nuevo papel de invocación, pero esta calma fue interrumpida cuando sin siquiera tocar la puerta Rías entro en la habitación con una cara un tanto enojada, seguida detrás por sus sirvientas quienes mantenían posiciones tensas, incluso Akeno algo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Pero algo que solo Sona, Tsubaki y Saji se dieron cuenta era que todas las chicas tenían sus equipos preparados para pelear, Kira con su espada enfundada en la cintura, Koneko con su guantes sin dedos, mientras las demás mostraban un tipo de tensión solo mostrada cuando se enfrentaban en combate contra seres fuertes.

Al darse de cuenta de el comportamiento de las integrantes del **[Club de lo Oculto]** , todos los que se dieron cuenta temieron que estas iniciaran alguna especie de pelea, pero rápidamente se prepararon en caso de que haci fuera, Sona al ver como Rías caminaba hacia ella, ya estaba cantado en su mente las últimas palabras de un hechizo de repulsión y supresión, Tsubaki estaba lista para invocar su Naginata de su dimensión de bolsillo, mientras que Saji quien estaba detrás de su escritorio deslizo su mano hacia un gaveta de donde saco un lo que parecía una pelota brillante, que tenia la textura de escamas en su forma.

 **-Que haces aquí Rías ya te dije que…-** intento hablar Sona pero fue interrumpida por Rías **-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes Sona solo vine porque me llego esta información, que nos concierne a ambas-** dijo Rías mientras le pasaba una hoja de papel a Sona.

 **-Que dice kaicho-** pregunto Saji aun sin soltar la pelota brillante en su mano, escondida detrás de su escritorio **-Es un mensaje de la división de inteligencia del ejército, que dice que un mago oscuro de clase A+ ingreso en la ciudad, seguramente para iniciar experimentos ya que parece que este es un nigromante de alto nivel, también se nos pide que dispongamos de él-** dijo Sona mientras les daba un resumen del mensaje, antes de mirar a Rías **-Si esta información es cierta ninguno de nuestros títulos nobiliarios tiene el poder suficiente para derrotarlo-** dijo Sona con calma recibiendo un asentimiento renuente de Rías **-Por eso he venido a avisarte para que tú y tus sirvientes nos acompañen, ya que haci aumentaremos las probabilidades de excito y podremos ver si podemos funcionar de forma "profesional" juntos-** dijo Rías haciendo clara referencia a las palabras de Sona al enterarse de la expulsión de Issei de su título nobiliario.

Después de eso Rías y Sona empezaron a ver a través de la información de la cual disponían en ese momento, pero lamentablemente esta no estaba completamente al día dejando la posibilidad de que su enemigo tuviera nuevas habilidades desconocidos para ellas, esto claramente preocupándolas un poco y enojando a Sona, ya que si estuviera inscrita ya en el sistema **[B.I.N.G.O]** ella podría buscar tranquilamente su nombre y obtendrían información actualizada y precisa de su objetivo.

Mientras esto pasaba sus sirvientes estaban en medio de una situación tensa, con las chicas del club estando separadas de los demás, con Saji manteniendo una cara calmada preocupando a sus compañeras, Tsubasa y Tomoe tensas y listas para pelear, Momo y Reya listas para formar un escudo y Ruruko mirando nerviosa la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que ella todavía no había entrado en batalla directa, al ser un demonio reencarnado nuevo y sin experiencia, pero esta se calmo al sentir la mano de su compañero **[Peón]** Saji dándole confianza, con una sonrisa calmada y un pequeño quiño, para que esta supiera que él estaba ahí para ella.

Saji a pesar de aparentar calma estaba preocupado no por las chicas del club de investigación, sino por la pelea por venir contra ese nigromante, ya que él a pesar de ser más fuerte de lo que sus compañeras sabían, él no poseía la capacidad de "fuego" para tomar al nigromante, también sabiendo que ni siquiera su Rey o Rías disponían de esa clase de poder, pero Saji conocía a alguien que seguramente lo tendría incluso más, haci que de forma calmada escribió un mensaje en su celular y lo envió esperando que su destinatario pudiera brindarles ayuda **-(Por favor responde sempai)-** pensó un poco desesperado Saji.

 **-Bien todos ya con Sona hemos revisado toda la información de la cual disponemos para trabajar en un plan-** dijo Rías antes de darle continuidad a Sona para que les informara su plan actual y sobre las capacidades de su objetivo- **Eso es todo ¿alguna duda?-** pregunto Sona recibiendo negaciones de todos los presentes **-Ahora movámonos ya que tenemos que tele transportarnos algo lejos de su presunta ubicación, ya que podemos suponer que él no está solo o dispone de capacidades de detección desconocidas entre sus habilidades-** informo Sona aumentando un poco la tensión en la sala a vista a la batalla por venir.

Pero cuando los grupos empezaron a unirse para el hechizo de transporte **-Espere kaicho me falta algo-** dijo Saji deteniendo retrasando el hechizo de Sona quien lo miro extrañada, pero no obstante le dio permiso para buscar lo que se le quedo, Saji agradecido corrió hacia su escritorio y de una gaveta grande saco, un cinturón grueso con dos bolsas grandes a sus lados (n/a como el que usa Deidara para su arcilla), rápidamente se lo puso y se reunió con las demás para transportarse hacia su objetivo, pero se mantenía pensando **-(Parece que llego mi momento sempai, espero que vengas pero si no yo haré todo lo posible para que mis compañeros sobrevivan…)-** pensó Saji **-(Después de todo ese es el destino del [Peón])-** concluyo Saji como todos desaparecieron en los círculos de transporte.

* * *

 **ZONA INDUSTRIAL-KUOH-NOCHE-**

La zona estaba entre varios edificios algo descuidados, pero aun siendo utilizados como instalaciones para compañías demasiado viejas o demasiado jóvenes,

Todos aparecieron en los en medio de la zona industrial, la cual debería estar activa ya sea por algunos obreros en sus trabajos nocturno o simplemente personal cambiando de turno **-Algo raro está pasando Reya Momo Tsubaki analicen-** ordeno Sona como las nombradas crearon algunos círculos mágicos de poca complejidad, excepto el de Tsubaki el cual parecía un poco más complica **-Kaicho parece que hay alguna especie de domo invisible de gran envergadura cubriendo la zona, este parece irradiar una energía que mantiene a los humanos lejos de aquí-** informo Tsubaki de los resultados.

 **-Podría ser alguna especie de barrera ilusoria-** dijo Akeno dando su opinión **-Concuerdo con la suposición pero siento que también hay otra barrera dentro de esta-** dijo Tsubaki apoyando la teoría de Akeno.

Rápidamente todos los clasificados para analizar esta barrera desconocida se dispusieron a empezar a analizar esta barrera fueron interrumpidos **-Es una barrera de detección ya él sabe que estamos aquí-** dijo Saji de forma seria viendo a los lados como lentamente empezó abrir los sierres de las bolsas a los lados de su cadera **-Estas seguro Saji-kun si fuera haci nuestro hechizo analizador nos lo hubiera dicho-** dijo Momo con clara duda a las palabras de Saji **-Momo tiene razón Saji lo hubiéramos detectado al apenas entrar-** dijo Tsubaki ya conociendo que su hechizo de análisis podía detectar esta barrera **-Saji porque dices que hay una barrera de detección-** preguntoSona con clara duda al ver el comportamiento raro de su peón, especialmente sobre las misteriosas bolsas que ahora cargaba con él **-(Que habrá dentro)-** pensó Sona.

Saji que aun continuaba claramente en guardia saco una bola brillante de su bolsa izquierda, antes de mirar a sus compañeras por un momento antes de mirar sus alrededores **-Este sentimiento de que nos están vigilando ya lo he sentido antes, fue una de las barreras que Hyodo-sempai me enseño a "sentir"-** dijo Saji con un pequeño escalofrió al recordar su "explicación" de como diferenciar barreras, aunque a la mención del nombre de Issei las chicas del club excepto Rías se tensaron, mientras que esta demostraba descontento **-A que te refieres con eso él es un inútil que no puede utilizar magia-** dijo de forma ruda Rías recibiendo malas miradas de los presentes, sin contar a sus sirvientes que solo desviaron su mirada, pero sorprendentemente Saji solo se rio ligeramente **-Ya se los dije una vez ustedes no conocen nada de Hyodo-sempai, haci que no puedes hablar sobre ninguna de las habilidades que ustedes nunca vieron-** dijo Saji con tono ligero pero con cierto filo peligroso en el mismo **-Saji detente no es momento de meter problemas personales, haci que ve al punto-** dijo Sona intentando evitar una discusión entre su peón y su compañero rey **-Esta bien el punto es sencillo yo puedo diferenciar los tipos de barreras básicas con solo estar dentro de ellas, ya que sempai me dijo que no tenía tiempo para enseñarme las bases necesarias, pero podría enseñar a mi cuerpo y a mi instinto a recordar la sensación de las barreras… lo cual consistía simplemente en encerarme en una barrera y barrer el piso conmigo siendo peor si me equivocaba del tipo de barrera-** dijo Saji sorprendiendo a todas aunque Rías no lo admitiría jamás.

Ese tipo de entrenamiento aunque poco ortodoxo, teóricamente podría ser muy efectivo al crear una conexión del sujeto con la situación, en la que se encuentra dotándole haci de un instinto para reconocer la situación.

Pero no pudieron continuar con sus pensamientos porque de repente tanto Koneko como Saji dirigieron su mirada a un callejón, donde una nube de humo de color gris con negro, empezó a salir a una gran velocidad siendo está acompañada de más humo saliendo de otros callejones y desagües, alarmando a todos los presentes al ver que todo su frente ahora estaba cubierto por el humo raro **-RETROCEDAN PODRIA SER VENENO–** grito Rías como todos empezaron a retroceder, como Saji saco de su bolsa un pelota que no brillaba, que tenía algunas líneas grandes que marcaban las "escamas" de la pelota, Saji rápidamente la lanzo hacia el humo llamando la atención de los demás, pero antes de que alguien hablara pudieron ver como una sección del humo empezaba a remolinarse, mientras era absorbida por la pelota que lanzo Saji.

Este al ver esto rápidamente lanzo varias más para que absorbieran la niebla **-Esferas de absorción-** dijo Saji calmada mente como un brillo cubrió su forma revelando su **[Absorción Line]** con algunos cambios, como que en vez de aparecer una lagartija como criatura en su mano, lo que apareció fue un guante hasta el antebrazo que tenia apariencia de dragón, pero no de forma artificial sino de forma natural como se podían ver las escamas que cubrían el guante.

El humo empezó a retroceder alejándose de las esferas de absorción, como de este empezaron a levantarse figuras humanas de ropas rasgadas, con ojos vacios y dientes afilados, algunos de estos tenían herramientas como armas en sus manos, pero pocos tenía armas de verdad, su número aumentaba rápidamente llegado hasta ser fácilmente unos 70 de estos seres.

Al ver el estado de la situación todos tomaron sus posiciones según el plan, Momo y Reya crearon una barrera en forma de domo alejada de los demás, la cual sería una "zona segura", donde dentro estaban Asia y Ruruko, con Asia lista para curar a cualquiera que lo necesite dentro de la barrera y Ruruko lista para promoverse a **[Caballero]** , para retirar a cualquiera que no pudiera moverse a la barrera para curarse, mientras que en primera línea se encontraban Tomoe, Tsubasa, Kira, Koneko y Saji listos para contener y atacar al enemigo, en la línea central estaban las **[Reinas]** Akeno y Tsubaki, para dar apoyo con hechizos de mediano alcance, con Tsubaki también apoyando con el uso de su Naginata, con al final y justo frente de la barrera estaban Rías y Sona para dar apoyo con ataques lejanos de alto poder.

Uno de los seres levanto su mirada y la dirigió a los demonios frente de él, antes de soltar una especie de rugido **-MATENLOS-** grito causando que todas las criaturas empezaran a correr hacia ellos solo para ver como una esfera de Saji estaba frente de ellos brillando.

 **AUGE**

La explosión mato 10 de los seres, mientras los demás rápidamente volvieron a moverse para atacar, pero esta vez tres de ellos fueron heridos en sus estómagos por un látigo con bordes dentados desgarrando haci sus pechos matándolos rápidamente.

Todas dirigieron su mirada a el usuario del látigo que resulto ser Saji, como su mano estaba semi-cubierta con líneas de su Sacred Gear que se extendían y entrelazaban formando un látigo con bordes como espinas en el, mientras en su mano izquierda tenia una de las esferas que de alguna forma estaba levitando sobre la palma de su mano **-No hay tiempo para preguntas concéntrense en la batalla-** dijo Saji de forma seria, recibiendo asentimiento de las demás como del humo empezaron a surgir más de los seres provocando que la primera línea pasara a la ofensiva para bajar los números del enemigo para evitar, ser abrumados por la cantidad de enemigos.

Tsubasa usaba su fuerza y habilidad para destrozar a los enemigos, lanzo un puñetazo a uno provocando que este volara hacia atrás con gran velocidad impactando a otros más, solo para distraerse como un enemigo se poso en su espalda con un cuchillo, solo que cuando dio la vuelta para atacarlo este fue dividido por un corte en su cintura cortesía de Kira, quien estaba utilizando una nueva espada de diseño raro, era una espada mediana de hoja delgada y puntiaguda pero alrededor del filo estaba rodeado por energía mágica, datándole de una gran capacidad de corte, esta es una de las espadas que desarrollo Kira gracias a Issei.

Kira asintió a Tsubasa antes de lanzarse contra los demás seres dividiéndoles por la cintura o amputándoles algunos miembros, usando una gran velocidad junto con su espada. Mientras que Koneko hacia equipo con Tomoe para atacar a sus enemigos, Tomeo con un espada normal para contener a sus enemigos hasta que Koneko los mandaba volando con su fuerza la cual parecía aun mayor de lo que recordaba, esta también cuando era atacada esquivaba con una cierta gracia que antes no tenía dándole la oportunidad de tener mejores contraataques, a pesar de que su velocidad sequia siendo la misma, toda gracias a Issei quien le ayudo a darse cuenta que confiaba demasiado en su resistencia de **[Torre]**.

Los enemigos sequian surgiendo de el humo solo siendo reducidos con velocidad por todos de la primera línea, en especial Saji con sus esferas explosivas y su látigo que desgarraba con sus dientes cualquier cosa que golpeara, la segunda línea lanzaba también varios ataques mágicos relámpagos por parte de Akeno y esferas de energía por parte de Tsubaki encargándose de que los de la primera línea no fueran rodeados por el numero en aumento de enemigos que sequia surgiendo sin parar del humo, Akeno viendo como Koneko y Tomoe eran rodeados empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder mágico provocando que su cuerpo obtuviera un pequeño resplandor amarillo **-Lightning Strike-** dijo Akeno como un circulo apareció entre sus manos mandando una gran cantidad de rayos hacia varios enemigos matándolos por la sobrecarga de electricidad en el hechizo, un hechizo ideado por Issei.

Toda la batalla continuo de la misma forma por un tiempo, con ningún lado como claro ganador de la misma, pero el cansancio empezaba a pasar factura en la mayoría de los presentes ya que sus enemigos parecía interminables, a pesar de que Rías y Sona empezaron a utilizar hechizos de gran poder para acabar con tantos como pudieran estos no dejaban de salir de el humo, unos momentos después se dio la orden de retirada a la "zona segura" para restablecer sus energías con el Sacred Gear de Asia, mientras se retiraban los seres ahora con unos 90 miembros empezaron a correr a los diablos en retirada solo para ser detenidos por varias explosiones por las esferas de Saji dándole tiempo a todos a entrar en la barrera.

 **-No podemos continuar para siempre haci, con el tiempo seremos superados por sus números y si los vencemos todavía nos faltaría matar al nigromante-** dijo Akeno respirando pesadamente como la mayoría de la primera y segunda línea.

Asia ya había empezado a curarlos a todos, al juntar sus manos en forma de plegaria, provocando que un brillo verde cubriera su cuerpo curando todos a su alrededor, aunque la mayoría solo necesitaba el restablecimiento de su resistencia, esta es la capacidad de aura curativa que se le fue enseñada a Asia gracias a Issei.

 **-La única forma de terminar con esto rápido es matar al nigromante, eso haría que las criaturas desaparecieran-** dijo Sona.

 **-Pero donde esta solo hemos visto esas cosas atacarnos, no otra cosa-** dijo Tomoe mientras miraba como su espada tenía ahora un par de pequeñas grietas.

Rápidamente inicio una discusión de donde estaba oculto el nigromante, pero ni Koneko ni Akeno habían podido detectar su energía, lo cual los dejaba completamente a obscuras ya que ellas son las únicas con capacidades sensoriales de todas las presentes, en esos momentos Sona lamentaba no tener un **[Sensor]** en su grupo

Saji se mantenía en silencio atreves de toda la discusión, mientras mantenía ambas manos en sus bolsas, antes de suspirar llamando la atención de todas **-Solo me quedan 5 explosivos con la suficiente fuerza para terminar con 10 de ellos cada uno, pero tengo algunas explosivas de luz y un par de humo-** explico Saji preocupando a las demás, ya que los explosiones de Saji se habían encargado de la mayoría del enemigo- **No podrías obtener más-** pregunto Momo como Saji solo negaba lentamente con la cabeza **-No no podría, para hacer estas esferas necesito demasiado tiempo usando mi [Absorción Line] y no tengo ni el tiempo ni la resistencia, para realizar más bombas-** dijo Saji antes de decir **-Debí haberle hecho caso a Hyodo-sempai y siempre mantener más de las que necesitaría*suspiro*-** termino.

 **-Espera un momento las bombas son idea de Hyodo-san-** dijo Tsubasa impresiona como sus compañeras **-Si y yo no soy el único que le debe a sempai sobre técnicas nuevas no es haci-** dijo Saji mientras miraba a las chicas del **[Club de Investigación]** , recibiendo asentimientos avergonzadas de estas al usar estas capacidades, después de lo que paso con Issei **-La espada de filo láser mágico capaz de cortar todo con gran facilidad, el estilo de la serpiente para esquivar de Koneko, el Lightning Strike capaz de destruir el sistema nervioso de un impacto y por último la aura de plegaria capas de curar a quien este cerca del usuario-** dijo Saji sorprendiendo a las chicas de que él conociera los nombres y efectos de sus técnicas **-Antes de que pregunten sempai me conto todo después de que ustedes le dieran la espalda, todo sobre sus capacidades aprendidas gracias a él-** dijo Saji con seriedad ahora que veía a los seres retroceder para agruparse.

Rías estaba enojada e incluso un poco decepcionada de sus sirvientas, ellas no solo le mintieron sobre estas nuevas técnicas, sino que también olvidaron mencionar que Issei les ayudo a crearlas o las creo el mismo, esto la molestaba ya que a pesar de que él no era útil para ella al no ser el portador del Booster Gear, no significaba que era un inútil completo, él lo era para ella pero quizás la orden lo necesitara, después de todo un peón siempre es necesario en el tablero.

Las chicas del club se sentían mal consigo mismas al recordar como Issei siempre les ayudo a mejorar mientras entrenaban con él, llegando al punto de incluso él les dijera la teoría sobre las técnicas que ahora utilizaban, mientras en el caso de Koneko él le mostro algunos videos sobre el estilo de la serpiente para esquivar.

Los demás escuchas no eran para nada felices, ya que el escuchar que la persona que tanto habían hablado mal y habían expulsado, quizás era la persona más competente de todo el grupo, bueno eso era hasta que recordaron sus clasificaciones en el sistema **[B.I.N.G.O]** , ahí se dieron cuenta de que él era o muy fuerte cuando lo expulsaron o se convirtió en esto al no tener límites impuestos por su anterior grupo nobiliario.

 **-Rías ahora vez lo que…-** Sona no pudo terminar ya que todos pudieron ver como los seres se lanzaban hacia el domo de protección, claramente buscando aplastarlos con sus números de una sola vez, fácilmente lograble con sus 200 integrantes **-Rápido disminuyan sus números desde lejos antes de que lleguen a la barrera-** ordeno Rías como todas las esferas explosivas de Saji salían volando de la barrera para matar a unos 35 de los monstros, los relámpagos de Akeno y las esferas mágicas de Tsubaki, acabaron con otros 20, los ataques de agua y el poder de la destrucción barrieron con unos 40, pero al final quedaban demasiados enemigos demasiado cerca para ataques de gran poder **-Todos transfieran su poder a la barrera-** ordeno Sona como los monstros chocaron con la barrera empezando a producir grietas de la misma **-Kaicho no duraremos mucho mas-** dijo Reya mientras sudor caía de su frente, las grietas aumentaban con gran velocidad, claramente era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la barrera cediera, todo se empezaba a verse perdido hasta que escucharon una voz.

 **-[Dead Rain]-** dijo la voz como un montón de balas de energía roja, llovieron del cielo a altas velocidades atravesando con facilidad a los monstros matando hasta el último que estaba cerca de la barrera en menos de un par de segundos, sorprendiendo a todos los demonios dentro de la barrera, tanto haci que soltaron la barrera por reflejo **-Vaya eso estuvo cerca-** dijo la voz encima de sus cabezas cuando levantaron su vista solo pudieron abrir sus ojos de la impresión.

Ya que hay estaba Issei con su ropa normal, su camisa de vestir blanca, corbata negra algo suelta, con pantalones negros y zapatos a juego, sus lentes de marco ligero, pero lo que sorprendió a todos eran los tres pares de alas de demonio negras en su espalda, siendo este un demonio de seis alas.

 **-Tienen suerte que el mensaje de Saji me llego cuando volví a la ciudad-** dijo Issei calmadamente mientras descendía hasta estar frente de todos antes de dirigir su mirada a los reyes presentes **-*suspiro* no sé cómo se les ocurrió meterse con alguien claramente fuera de su liga, pero esto termina aquí desde ahora esta es mi pelea-** dijo Issei seriamente mientras negaba y empezaba a dirigirse hacia el humo con las manos en sus bolsillos, ninguno pudo decir nada ya que sequian estando en estado de asombro puro, Issei caminaba calmado mientras intentaba no pisar alguno de los cuerpos de los seres que ahora desparramaban sangre por todo el suelo, ya en frente de sus enemigos pudo notar que sus números volvieron a los 200 rápidamente **-Puedo ver a los títeres pero no puedo ver al titiritero-** dijo Issei viendo a los monstros quienes se mantenían en guardia **-Porque no solo sales y peleas directamente conmigo sería mucho más fácil para mí-** dijo Issei con voz aburrida **-Quizás no quiero hacerte las cosas más fáciles demonio-** dijo una voz carrasposa en el viento.

Issei solo miro un poco a los lados, antes de dirigir su mirada a los monstros **-Parece que tendré que destruir tus pequeños títeres primero-** dijoIssei como los demás por fin reaccionaban **-Espera Hyodo-kun son demasiados para ti-** dijo Sona con preocupación provocando que Issei volteara su cabeza y les dirigiera una sonrisa tranquila y segura, antes de lanzar su pie izquierdo **-[Rankyaku Barrage]-** dijo Issei como un corte de viento producido por su patada se convirtió en 20, mientras volaban hacia los monstros cortándolos a la mitad con gran facilidad, deteniéndose solo después de matar a todos.

Todos miraban con sorpresa la demostración de fuerza, en ese simple ataque que barrió con todos los monstros con una facilidad casi ridícula, pero además también había un poco de miedo dentro de sus mentes al pensar en ser el objetivo de ese ataque.

 **-*Hmp* eres más fuerte que los otros niños, incluso mataste gran parte de mis reservas de muertos andantes, quizás valgas la pena pelear cara a cara-** dijo la voz en el viento **-Que tal si matas a todos los que me quedan para ver si eres digno de enfrentarte al gran nigromante Malfor-** termino de decir mientras el humo desaparecía pero de este salieron unos 150 muertos andantes, esta vez todos con armas, como cuchillas, hachas, machetes, etc.

 **-Espera Hyodo-san podemos ayudarte-** dijo Akeno con preocupación, recibiendo solo una mirada fría de Issei **-Si necesito alguien que me apuñale por la espalda, te aviso a ti o a tus compañeras con mucho gusto-** dijo Issei con veneno claro en su voz, causando un estremecimiento de Akeno y las chicas, excepto Rías quien miro a Issei enojada por la forma de dirigirse hacia sus sirvientes **-Ahora miren como pelea un verdadero asesino-** dijo Issei mientras se arremangaba sus mangas hasta encima de sus codos, dejando ver que detrás de sus antebrazos tenia tatuado la mitad de un círculo mágico, que se completaba al unirlo con el otro antebrazo, los monstros veían tensamente como Issei ponía cada mano al lado de su cuerpo, antes de que de la carne de su palma derecha saliera una hoja de espada blanca de triple filo, de gran largo, mientras de la otra salía una estaca blanca de la mitad de la envergadura de la hoja de espada- **[** **Shikotsumyaku]-pulso de hueso muerto- la capacidad de manipular la estructura ósea de mi cuerpo-** dijo Issei con claro orgullo de su capacidad hereditaria, antes de inclinar su cuerpo hacia delante, con la espada guardando su pecho, con la estaca apuntada hacia atrás.

Al ver salir los huesos en forma de arma de las palmas de Issei, todos hicieron una mueca al pensar en el posible dolor, pero también pensaron en la habilidad claramente rara y única, que poseía levantado dudas en la mente de los presentes, como desde cuando la tenia, como la tenia y que tan fuerte esta era, pero un par mentes tenían pensamientos únicos.

 **-(Esa capacidad sería útil para la orden, quizás debería enviar un mensaje para que "eduquen" a Hyodo para que se nos una)-** pensó Rías.

 **-(Nunca había escuchado de tal capacidad, acoso será algún tipo de magia o algún rasgo sanguíneo heredado, seguramente tiene más potencial que solo manipular los huesos como armas, pero cuales serán esas)-** pensó Sona.

Pero lo que nadie vio eran el cambio en los ojos de issei que pasaron al Sharingan con 2 tomoes en cada uno **-Soru-** dijo como desapareció en un borrón volviéndose invisible para los testigos, que solo supieron que el ambiente cambio cuando escucharon las quejas de 30 monstros muertos al ser divididos por la cintura, lo siguiente que vieron era lo que tendría que ser llamado tanto una masacre como una danza, issei se movía rápido y preciso sin ningún movimiento desperdiciado, los ataques eran inútiles contra él ya este reaccionaba como si supiera 3 pasos adelante los movimientos de sus enemigos que caían como insectos.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a los testigos era que cada movimiento y reacción de issei era para movimientos que tiraban a matar no herir ni incapacitar, solo eran movimientos de un asesino en su elemento, solo le tomo un par de minutos destruir a sus oponentes **-Soru-** volvió a desaparecer en un borrón para volver al lugar donde saco sus huesos, estos ahora cubiertos de sangre antes de pulverizarse en fragmentos, con las heridas donde salían cerrándose rápidamente **-Un asesino siempre es mejor contra oponentes inútiles como ellos-** dijo issei mirando con calma como la niebla formaba un remolino de donde salió una figura, la cual iba a moverse hasta que vio como issei en un movimiento de mano rápido, estaba agarrando algo invisible en el aire **-No me compares con ellos… yo soy un verdadero sensor-** dijo mientras apretaba la mano demostrando que tenía una criatura que parecía un ojo con alas de murciélagos, la cual issei aplasto sin remordimiento- **Una criatura interesante pero inútil contra mi-** dijo fríamente mirando a su oponente.

Los testigos llegaron rápidamente a la conclusión de que con esa criatura el nigromante los vigilaba para mantenerse fuera de rango de hechizos de detección.

Su oponente quito la capucha mostrando su cara, era un hombre calvo con su piel pintada con cenizas blancas, con pintura negra alrededor de sus ojos y boca, llevaba un manto con agujeros y desgarros **-No te confíes niño quizás eres más capas que los otros, pero para mí sigues siendo nada-** dijo Malfor.

Rías se sintió insultada por la charla de la que era testigo, así que con un movimiento envió una ráfaga de poder de la destrucción hacia Malfor, quien veía el avance del poder con aburrimiento antes de levantar su mano con pereza creando una barrera en forma de paren semi-transparente deteniendo el ataque sin esfuerzo **-Es… imposible ninguna barrera jamás a detenido mi poder-** dijo rías sorprendida solo para mover su cabeza a un lado apenas esquiando una esfera del tamaño de una bala, esta al chocar con el suelo creó un pequeño cráter **-No te metas niña tú no eres interesante como el niño enfrente tuyo-** dijo Malfor notando como issei no reacciono a la posible muerte de la pelirroja **-*Hmp* tu pudiste empujarla fuera del camino pero no lo hiciste… parece que al niño no le agradas pelirroja-** dijo Malfor sonriendo mientras rías y los demás se daban cuenta de que él tenía razón, issei pudo empujarla pero no lo hiso.

 **-Su vida o muerte junto con la de sus sirvientes no es mi problema… pero si atacas a la chica de cabello corto negro y sus sirvientes… olvidare que tu recompensa es más alta cuando estás vivo y te matare sin dudarlo-** dijo issei de forma fría sorprendiendo a los escuchas y provocando una pequeña risa en Malfor **-Con que eres un caza recompensas, entonces debes saber que mi rango en el sistema [B.I.N.G.O] es A+… así porque no huy…-** no pudo terminar cuando tuvo que levantar de nuevo su barrera la cual se agrieto al recibir decenas de flechas de energía oscura **-Me molestas así que te venceré rápido Shadow Magic: Costura de sombras-** dijo issei mientras su sobra temblaba antes de dividirse en cuatro líneas que corrían por el suelo antes de salir de este como decenas de hilos con punta, que destruyeron la barrera forzando el retroceso de Malfor que llevo un hilo en su pierna, atravesando de lado a lado su muslo izquierdo.

 **-Sabes no puedo jugar contigo así que terminemos esto [Secret: Darkness Magic: BLACK STAR]-** dijo issei como encima de su palma se formo una esfera negra que se veía muy densa y desprendía un brillo negro, algo imposible antes de que esta se lanzara sola hacia Malfor que intento levantar varias barreras, solo para que estas sean traspasadas como papel por la esfera que impacto en su pecho mientras el brillo aumentaba.

 **BBOOOOMMMMMMMMM BOMMMMM BUENO**

La tierra tembló como un domo de unos 20 metros de diámetro cubrió la forma de Malfor mientras explosiones se sentía de este enviando ondas de choque a los cansados testigos **-[Campo oscuro] y ahora [Domo Oscuro]-** dijo issei mientras tenía una mano en el suelo y todas las sombras alrededor cubrieron el suelo antes de formar un domo oscuro 3 veces más grande que el que envolvía a Malfor, protegiendo de las consecuencias de las explosiones a todos en su interior.

 **-Pónganse de rodillas la presión que crea mi ataque los afectará un poco, aunque estén dentro de la barrera-** dijo Issei como todos siguieron su concejo, algunos más voluntarios que otros **-Bien las ondas debieron haberse detenido-** dijo Issei como quitaba su palma del suelo liberando la barrera permitiendo ver las consecuencias de su último ataque.

 **-Creo que te pasaste un poco Issei-sempai-** dijo Saji sorprendido como los demás asentían sin darse cuenta al estar concentradas en el cráter de 25 metros de diámetro y 5 de profundidad que en el centro tenia la forma caída de Malfor **-El daño hubiera sido varias veces mayor si no uso mi [Campo Oscuro]-** dijo Issei antes de desaparecer en un borrón hacia el cráter, dejando atrás a unos demonios pensando en cuanto daño obtendrían si recibieran el ataque, en sus mentes no era un buen escenario para nada, pero despejaron sus pensamientos antes de empezar a volar hacia la ubicación de Issei.

Lo encontraron en una rodilla mientras terminaba de atar a Malfor con una cuerda cubierta de papel con marcas en ella, también pudieron notar que cerca de él había un frasco mediano de vidrio con una cosa pequeña, palpitante que tenia pequeños tentáculos saliendo de ella.

 **-*gruñido*Maldito cazador como te atreves a impedirme utilizar el regalo de Dark-sama, me ha dado… cuando me suelto voy a mata…-** no pudo continuar al caer noqueado por un golpe en la nuca gracias a Issei, quien se había cansado de escucharlo quejándose, después un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Malfor antes de que este desapareciera y Issei se levantara encarando a los demonios a su espaldas.

 **-A donde mandaste al nigromante Hyodo-** dijo Rías intentado parecer que mantenía el control de la situación, provocando que Issei la mirara con una mirada afilada.

 **-No me hables como si soy tu sirviente Gremory-san…*se acerca a Rías* porque ya no lo soy haci que no tengo que soportar tu actitud-** dijo Issei a pocos pasos de Rías quien no se veía para nada feliz, al enfrentar por primera vez a un Issei que no se doblaba ante la presión **-Pero si tienes tantas ganas de saber, mande al estúpido ese a una celda para poder tener una "charla" más tarde con él-** dijo Issei sonriendo peligrosamente aun con su mirada haci Rías, quien tuvo que resistir temblar ante su mirada, apenas lográndolo junto con Sona, pero los demás tuvieron un escalofrió al pensar su "charla" con el criminal, bueno el escalofrió de Akeno fue diferente al de los demás.

 **-*tos* Bueno Hyodo-kun, creo que hablo por todos cuando te doy las gracias por ayudarnos-** dijo Sona con claro agradecimiento mientras los demás daban afirmaciones, siendo Rías la mas renuente pero incluso ella sabía que pudo haber muerto si Issei no interviniera a tiempo.

 **-Deberías agradecerle a Saji que me envió un mensaje, apenas llegue a la ciudad-** dijo Issei como las compañeras de Saji le agradecían, con este sonrojándose un poco a la atención **-Pero lo que me molesta es que ustedes hayan sido tan tontos como para pelear con alguien de rango A+, en especial un nigromante que puede invocar criaturas oscuras…*suspiro* sinceramente tiene suerte de que ese idiota no sea un nigromante de alto nivel, saben si es hubiera sido el caso todos estarían muertos hace tiempo-** dijo seriamente provocando muecas en los escuchas, quienes admitían en sus mentes que se confiaron en especial los dos reyes presentes, al pensar que por su confianza pudieron haber perdido a alguno de sus sirvientes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Reya quien estaba sudando, empezó a tambalearse antes de caer hacia adelante, pero nunca toco el suelo ya que se encontraba en los brazos de Issei quien la miraba con preocupación, mientras ponía su mano brillante de energía en su frente, causando que Reya soltara un suspiro de alivio y dejara de sudar **-Tranquilos solo gasto mucho energía mágica, solo necesitara reposo-** dijo Issei calmando las preocupaciones de Sona y sus sirvientes, Issei entonces tomó a Reya en sus brazos como una princesa, provocando un sonrojo en la cara de está **-Ya he contactado a unas personas para que reparen los daños, los cuales yo pagare ya que recibiré la recompensa por Malfor-** dijo Issei como un remolino de oscuridad envolvió a Sona y sus sirvientes antes de desaparecer, dejando solo a Rías y sus sirvientas quien solo pudieron ver como desaparecían provocando tristeza en las chicas excepto Rías a quien le temblaba un ceja.

 **-(Definitivamente voy a contactar a la orden para que te "eduquen" Hyodo)-** pensó Rías antes de ordenar, la vuelta al club.

* * *

 **CONSEJO DE ESTUDIANTES**

Apenas aparecieron, Issei les ordeno que se sentaran mientras él los curaba apropiadamente, claro que Sona pensó que solo necesitarían unos hechizos curativos, pero Issei le dijo que necesitaban un verdadero sanador no un mago que supiera unos hechizos "baratos" como lo expreso.

Mientras los curaba pudieron ver que Issei en realidad estaba muy calificado para ser un sanador, en especial Sona ya que su familia tenía el control de los mejores hospitales en el inframundo, notando haci que Issei debió recibir entrenamiento de un sanador muy calificado para llevarlo a este nivel de habilidad para sanar, aunque Tsubasa y Tomoe se avergonzado por que sus heridas estaban en sus brazos y piernas, por lo que Issei tuvo que tocarlas más que a las demás.

Ahora todos estaban sentados bebiendo café o jugo, perolas chicas veían sorprendidas como Saji estaba haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza en el suelo.

 **-Podrías repetirlo Saji-** dijo Issei con duda.

 **-Te pedí si me podrías entrenar de verdad… tú eras muy fuerte cuando eras un sirviente y ahora parece que eres invencible… por eso te pido que me entrenes para cumplir mi sueño y velar que el de Kaicho se cumpla-** dijo Saji sin salir de su reverencia, pero en su voz se podía escuchar una gran voluntad, provocando un pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Sona y de sus sirvientas al ver como Saji había madurado desde que se había convertido en demonio.

Issei miraba seriamente a Saji, mientras en su mente consideraba las repercusiones de su decisión **-Lo haré…pero te advierto no seré suave contigo y empezamos mañana con la parte teórica de la magia apenas terminen las clases-** dijo Issei viendo a Saji asentía después de salir de su reverencia, antes de que Issei se levantara y se despidiera hasta el día de mañana.

 **-Espero que no enojes a Hyodo-san, Saji-kun porque creo que él te romperá aparte-** dijo Momo "inocentemente" disfrutando junto con las demás la cara de terror de Saji.

* * *

 **TEMPLO DE KUOH-EN ESE MOMENTO-**

Akeno se encontraba sentada en su cama, mientras pensaba en issei, en su comportamiento en el pasado antes de que fuera expulsado, con la diferencia en que se comportaba en la actualidad, era fría, sádico, poderoso y decidido, algo que solo vio pocas veces antes en issei.

Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de cuando conoció a issei, por accidente cuando salía a comprar comida fue rodeada por unos maleantes de muy mal aspecto que empezaron a pasarse en sus palabras, cuando uno se disponía a tocarla y ella a electrocutarlo por hacerlo, todos ellos abrieron sus ojos y miraron a algo detrás de Akeno.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK-PRIMER ENCUENTRO-2 MESES ANTES DE ISSEI REENCARNARA**

 **-Creo que la señorita les pidió que se alejaran… quizás debería recordarles como tratar a las personas-** dijo una voz detrás de Akeno, provocando que esta girara y viera a su salvador y de los matones, ya que ella iba a electrocutarlos a todos y dejarlos estériles, al voltear no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver un joven un año menor que ella era alto casi tanto como ella, llevaba una camiseta blanca con el cuello rojo, una chaqueta militar verde oscuro, pantalones negros y zapatillas, su cabello era marón largo puesto en una coleta alta, pero lo que más le cautivo fueron sus bellos ojos de color morado brillante, más que los de ella.

 **-Espera Hyodo-san *temblando y sudando* nosotros solo estábamos ah… pidiéndole indicaciones a la señorita ya que queríamos ir al templo para orar en este hermoso día *risa nerviosa*… no es haci muchachos-** dijo el que parecía el líder sudando como loco, junto con sus compañeros quienes asentían rápidamente **-*suspiro* Tienen suerte que una señorita este presento… porque sino los destrozaría… de nuevo-** dijo issei con calma, provocando escalofríos en las columnas de los matones quienes asintieron, antes de correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Akeno solo veía con una sonrisa como todos los estúpidos huían despavoridos, antes de dirigir su mirada al joven quien en su opinión no parecía muy amenazante **-Muchas gracias Hyodo-san, por un momento pensé que tendría que gritar-** dijo dándole su sonrisa "especial", esperando que issei se pusiera nervioso o se sonrojara, pero para su sorpresa este solo la miro con una pequeña sonrisa **-No te preocupes... para mí nunca es una molestia ayudar a tan hermosa flor… aunque en tus ojos puedo ver que tienes espinas-** dijo el joven sonriendo un poco mas disfrutando claramente del pequeño sonrojo y sorpresa en la cara de Akeno, quien quedo paralizada mientras issei se retiraba a paso calmado **-Por cierto mi nombre es Issei Hyodo-** dijo volteando a verla antes de volver a caminar.

Akeno se quedo helada, por supuesto no era la primera vez que le decía hermosa, pero que él se diera cuenta de sus "espinas" por alguna razón provoco que su cumplido fuera más efectivo y su corazón latiera acelerado, por un momento pensó si volvería a ver al joven, pero sabia su nombre Issei Hyodo.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK ENDING**

Incluso después de tanto tiempo Akeno aun se sonrojaba un poco, en el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, pero ahora su corazón también se llenaba de tristeza al recordar sus acciones contra issei.

Por su mente pasaron los buenos momentos que tuvo con él, cuando le enseño lo básico de la magia, cuando issei la acompañaba de compras sin dudarlo, como siempre intentaban avergonzar al otro, que en su mayoría issei casi siempre ganaba, algo que sorprendentemente disfrutaba.

A medida que sus pensamientos giraban en torno a los buenos momentos, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que fueron soltadas al recordar como siguió sin duda el comando de Rias de expulsar a issei, aun sabiendo que el proceso le dolería extremadamente **-Lo siento Ise-kun-** dijo mientras lloraba sola en su casa.

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

La casa o mejor dicho mansión de Issei, tenía 6 pisos tres de ellos como sótanos, una gran cantidad de habitaciones y baños privados en cada una, un gran jardín con césped verde brillante y algunos árboles, una cocina del tamaño de una de un restaurante totalmente equipada, una sala con un televisor grande y muebles modernos, en los sótanos había un campo de entrenamiento, un piso vacío y un deposito.

 **-Mamá sí que diseño una casa muy hermosa-** dijo Issei mientras entraba en el elevador que estaba detrás de una librería, algo que Issei pensó que era un poco "cliché" **-Es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento en magia-** dijo Issei.

 **-[Estoy de acuerdo socio, ya tienes las grandes reservas mágicas, pero no olvides tus capacidades físicas]-** aconsejo Draig recibiendo un asentimiento de Issei.

Al llegar al sótano que es un campo de entrenamiento, pudo notar que el suelo era de losas de mármol blanco paredes de material gris, claramente extremadamente duros y un techo un cielo y nubes muy realistas **-Esto funcionara perfectamente-** dijo Issei antes de pensar **-(Me pregunto cómo le va a los clones con los proyectos)-** pensó antes de empezar a correr.

* * *

 **UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA**

Un clon de Issei se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio de oficina, con las piernas subidas en este mientras leía una revista, antes de sentir alguien en frente de él, cuando bajo la revista vio a un hombre de oficina con bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, pero que tenía una sonrisa mientras en su mano estaba una unidad USB larga y de color negro- **Acaso el proyecto a concluido-** dijo el clon como el hombre asintió y le paso la unidad USB **-Bien diles a los programadores que recibirán en sus cuentas el dinero que se acordó, además de un bono por terminar antes-** dijo el clon alegrando el hombre quien se salió de la habitación para comunicarles a sus compañeros las buenas noticias **-Esto alegrara mucho al jefe… un programa capas de descargar 1000GB/segundo, en una memoria sin límites…perfecto-** dijo el clon antes de escribir algo en su celular para confirmar la transferencia de fondos.

* * *

 **UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA-CLON DE ISSEI**

Un clon estaba acomodando una gran cantidad de papeles, mientras en frente de él estaba un hombre revisando una transferencia **-Con esto concluimos desde ahora su empresa es mía-** dijo el clon viendo al hombre que asentía después de revisar sus fondos, antes de retirarse creyendo que estafo a un joven tonto al venderle su compañía casi en quiebra, sin saber que la compañía se fusionaría a la empresa naciente de Issei.

* * *

 **UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA-CLON DE ISSEI**

Un clon acababa de reunirse con un contacto, que de milagro consiguió información sobre una operación de la iglesia que se llevaría acabó en Japón en busca de un científico, pero lo más interesante era que el contacto paso una carta donde se le pedía la ayuda de Issei, ya que se sospechaban que el científico tenia socios demonios y para evitar problemas pedían que él los matara para evitar un posible problema con los demonios **-El jefe seguramente aceptara-** dijo el clon mientras preparaba una carpeta con la información para su jefe.

* * *

 **UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA**

Una figura estaba sentado en un trono mientras dos figuras se encontraban arrodilladlos enfrente de esta **-Conque Malfor fue vencido y no pudo usar el lóbulo de Ankar-** dijo con frialdad mientras un aura enojada se extendía por la habitación.

 **-No se preocupe Dark-sama el débil de Malfor no sabe mucho del plan y lo que sabe él no lo dirá por ningún medio-** dijo una de las figuras de rodillas, causando que el aura disminuyera en gran medida.

 **-Eso espero, no podemos permitirnos que él [Consejo Mágico] descubra el plan-** dijo el identificado como Dark **-Ahora lárguense tengo que pensar en algunas cosas-** ordeno como las figuras desaparecían, pero una salía de las sombras a sus espaldas **-Tu te aseguraras de que el plan se cumpla sin importar nada… porque si falla [Providencia] nos ara cosas peores que la muerte-** dijo mientras la figura en a sus espaldas afirmara antes de volver a las sombras.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

HUFF por fin pude reescribir todo lo que habia perdido de este capitulo, pero creo que valio la pena, aunque el capitulo fue mas que todo para empezar a darle profundidad a las relaciones pasadas y presentes de issei, tambien en cada episodio siguiente una de las chicas del club de investigacion tendran FLASHBACK sobre su relacion con issei (excepto Rias), tambien estoy considerando agregar uno de Saji.

 **NOTA 1: Como habran notado en este capitulo algunos personajes estan presentando aumentos de poder, esto se debe ya sea a issei o a los personajes limitandose quienes liberan su poder (no aparecio ninguno), el punto es que muchos personajes de DxD resibiran mas poder o habilidades, como serian: Saji, Sairaorg Vali (posiblemente Cao Cao) etc, asi que esperen personajes canon mas poderos.**

 **NOTA 2: El proximo capitulo sera el ultimo de este arco y dara inicio al arco siguiente donde "Dark" sera uno de los enemigos que empujen a issei a usar su poder en mayor medida (habra CROSSOVERS).**

 **NOTA 3: Raven se encuentra en un estado de suspension actualmente para recuperar energia que gasto al entrenar a issei.**

 **SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER**

 **1)Un hombre de unos 30 años con traje naranja de prisionero estaba sentado enfrente de una mesa, en una sala de interogatorios-Oye guardia... que agente de poca monta mandaran para hacerme hablar-pregunto viendo al guardia armado-No es un agente, es tu abogado-respondio mientras salia por la puerta dejandola abierta para que entrara el visitante-(Yo no tengo abogado)-penso el prisionero, antes de ver como un joven de cabello castaño entraba y cerraba la puerta, antes de que toda las paredes, piso y techo fueran cubiertos por sombras-He escuchado mucho de usted señor Lawtom-dijo mientras tomaba asiento-Tengo una propuesta para usted señor... o deberia llamarte Deadshot-dijo sonriendo.**

 **SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER**

 **2)Issei se encontraba enfrente de un hombre con traje negro-Estas seguro de esto... solo podrias aceptar trabajar para mi-dijo issei mientras el hombre negaba-No si quieres mi ayuda tendras que vencerme-dijo mientras se ponia en pose de inicio-No digas que no lo intente... bien empecemos Rob Lucci-dijo como su aura de poder brillaba.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: SE ACERCAN MIS VACACIONES (UN MES) EN EL CUAL NO ESTARE ACTIVO, EN LA PUBLICACION DE CAP O HISTORIAS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE PLANEO ESCRIBIR EN ESTE TIEMPO PARA ESTAR SEGURO DE TENER CAP QUE SUBIR APENAS VUELVA.**

BIEN ESO ES TODO POR FAVOR COMENTA (SE AGRADECEN ANONIMOS)-SIQUE-FAVORITO


End file.
